Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics
by Seahawklover12
Summary: It's season 8 of Total Drama! This time, 2 old rivals, Bermuda Square (Mark and Sierra) and the Tripartite Alliance (Tyler and Lindsay), face off, with a third team, the classics, made from Alejandro and Heather! Each of the 3 teams also has 4 newbies. One person gets voted out each episode, and the last one standing wins 1,000,000! Rated T for uncensored cussing.
1. E1: 100 Problems and a Vote Ain't One

**A/N: Alright, no more 8,000 word chapters. Things are going to be shorter now. Hope you like them!**

"Welcome to season 8 of Total Drama!" Scott said. "It's Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics! I'm Scott, your host for this season. In the past, we've had many powerful manipulators, myself included. But, only 2 major manipulators have won: Heather, who managed to pull it off in World Tour, and Mark, the leader of the powerful Bermuda Square in 60 Club. We've taken a power couple from the Tripartite Alliance, Bermuda Square, and the classic manipulators, each with their own ways of manipulation, and put the . Then, each will get 4 newbies on their team, for 3 6-person teams. That's 18 contestants battling it out for $1,000,000! The rules are still the same; every so often, the players will compete in a challenge for immunity. The team that comes in last place in each challenge will have to vote someone out. Once the teams merge, individual immunity is up for grabs, and whoever doesn't win is on the chopping block. The last person standing wins one million dollars! Welcome to Total! Drama! BvTvC!" He said the title one letter at a time, but quickly, as if saying "bee-vee-tee-vee-see." The theme song played.

"Let's bring in the classics!" Scott said. A boat pulled up, carrying Heather and Alejandro, with Alejandro carrying Heather, and Heather having a smug look.

"This game is ours," Alejandro said.

"Heather, Alejandro, welcome!' Scott said. "This is your chance to show down against the manipulators you haven't had a shot to face yet."

"We're the classics, then?" Heather replied.

"Well, you are the classic manipulator!"

"It makes sense you make me your _novio_ ," Alejandro noted.

"You fell for me first!"

"True. But I made you nervous first!"

"Also true. By the way, do NOT listen to Lindsay or Tyler when they show up."  
"You called?" Tyler said, as he and Lindsay pulled up in the next boat.

"Lindsay and Tyler are here!" Scott said.

"Tripartite Alliance, motherfuckers!" Lindsay said. "Remember me, Heather?"

"Uh, yeah. I told you you lost 60 Club!" Heather replied.

"I thought I read the vote!" Alejandro replied.

"Allow me to play tiebreaker here?" Mark said, as he and Sierra pulled up in the next boat, holding hands. "Alejandro read the votes."

"Dammit…" Heather said.

"Mark and Sierra have arrived!" Scott said.

"We have returned to continue our ass kicking!" Mark declared.

"You two look like a couple!" Lindsay said. "Are you cheating?"

"It's more of a 4-way relationship," Sierra explained. "Mark and Eva are a VERY close second in my heart to Cody!

"Alright," Scott said, "Mark and Sierra, stand on the blue mat. Heather and Alejandro, purple mat. Lindsay and Tyler, orange mat. Let's bring in the new contestants!" A boat pulled up, carrying a girl with her hair in a bun, a black shirt, and blue skirt; a boy with buzz cut brown hair, a red shirt, and blue shorts; a girl with long black hair, eye black, a black shirt and black skirt; and a boy with a mark on both of his shoulder blades drawn with eye black, a red tank top, and blue shorts. "Welcome to the island Parvati, Cynthia, Rajah, and Cody M!"

"EEEEE it's Mark!" the girl with the bun said, running over and hugging Mark. "I'm Cynthia!"

"You wanna piss off Eva?!" Sierra said, both playfully and warning Cynthia to back off.

"Eh, don't worry," Mark said, "my football team's naked in front of each other, but I'm not about to fuck them!" That caused some laughter. Cynthia blushed a little.

"I know I can't go up against Mark or Sierra, and expect any chance of winning," Cynthia said in the confessional. "I'm going to pretend to go Sierra on Mark, and get him to trust me, and then bam! I vote him and Sierra off!"

"Cynthia appears to be a pretty big fan," Mark said in the confessional. "Maybe a stalker fangirl. Do you know what that means? A vote. And I need as many votes as possible in this game."

"There is something about this Cynthia girl I just don't like," Sierra said in the confessional. "Hopefully, she's not on our team. Heh, maybe she'll be on Team Tripartite!"

"Cynthia pretty clearly wants to be on Team Bermuda Square!" Scott mentioned.

"Hey, guys!" the boy with the marks on his shoulder blades said. "The name's Cody, not the one Sierra loves, but you can call me CoCo!'

"CoCo, huh?" Heather said.

"Welcome to the island!" Sierra said. "What's with those marks on your shoulder blades?"

"All you need to know is that it's gotta do with my girl back home, Demi. My nickname's gotta do with her too. Sorry, ladies, I'm taken."

"I wasn't interested!" the girl dressed in all black said, annoyed. "Parvati."

"That sounds familiar…" Heather mentioned.

"My last name is NOT Shallow," Parvati said.

"Oh yeah, human universe _Survivor_!" Alejandro said.

"I swear, if my name gets me voted out…" Parvati said in the confessional.

"That leaves me," the boy with the black shirt said. "They call me Rajah."

"Wassup, Raj?" Tyler said. "You good being called Raj?"

"All my friends do. I guess we're cool."

"Well," Scott said, "you're on one of these teams. Who do you think you're on?"

"I hope we're on Team Bermuda Square!" Cynthia said.

"Probably Team Tripartite…" Parvati said.

"Frankly, I feel like we may be the classics," CoCo said. "I hope we're the classics; I can take down Heather and Alejandro a hell of a a lot easier than I can take down Sierra and Mark."

"And yet, we beat them in World Tour…" Alejandro said.

"Because I got disqualified!" Sierra argued.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be voted out in Drumheller, dude," Mark said. "And you two went first in 60 Club!"

"I sorta feel like we'll be Team Bermuda Square," Rajah said.

"Well," Scott said, "Rajah, Cynthia, you two are right! Blue mat! Sierra, Mark, CoCo, Cynthia, Rajah, Parvati, you guys are Team Bermuda Square."

"Check it," Parvati said. "You'll hear me say that a lot."

"What does that even mean?" Heather questioned.

"It's a general exclamation. Its meaning depends on when I spit it."

"You're talking like a guy!" CoCo said.

"Well, yeah, I do all the 'boy' things at school; I'm on the football team, I'm roasting everyone with no mercy, and frankly, some guys think I'm just another one of the boys. I ain't afraid to admit that I'm a total tomboy."

"You woulda gotten along well with Eva," Sierra noted.

"I do. We go to the same gym. Well, did, before she moved to Seattle to be with Mark. I mean, with the mansion and all, I don't blame her."

"Yeah, 250 million dollars can flip your life upside-down."

"Well, this is only for a mil," Scott noted. "But a million would be nice for any of you!"

"True," Cynthia noted.

"Let's bring in the next 4 vic- er, contestants!"

"You sound like Chris," Lindsay noted.

"Well, I sure hope I'm a better host than him."

"It's hard not to be," Sierra remarked. "Heck, Topher was the host when me and Cody got engaged!"

The next boat pulled up. It had a boy with buzz-cut black hair, a black shirt, and navy blue pants; a boy with blonde hair, a white shirt, and black pants; a girl with long brown hair, a white shirt, and brown pants; and a girl dressed identical to Parvati, but in red instead of black.

"It's Bill, Aram, Kiki, and Rosemary!" Scott announced.

"Bill, yo," the boy with the buzzcut said.

"Bill?" Heather said. "Alright, then."

"Cool, cool," Lindsay said. "Let's see what you got."

"Oh, I got plenty, girl."

"Hey, y'all," the girl in red said. "The name's Rosemary."

"Rosemary, huh?" Tyler said. "I've got a friend back home named Rosemary."

"Cool," the girl in the white shirt said. "I'm Kiki."

"Alright, I've already got a strategy going into this," Rosemary said in the confessional. "Imma make an alliance with some other sucker on this team, and we'll take down the team I'm on until it's just me and my ally left. Then, when we hit the merge, we get the other 2 teams to try to pagong each other, with us voting with the smaller team, keeping them focused on taking each other down, and then, me and my ally make it to the final 2! It's a combination of a Scott and Noah scheme, really."

"Well, I'm Aram," the boy in the white shirt said.

"Hello, Aram," Tyler said.

"You know, I feel like I might end up on your team," Aram said.

"Same," Rosemary replied. Kiki and Bill nodded their heads.

"Well, you're right!" Scott said. "Bill, Aram, Rosemary, Kiki, orange mat. You guys, Tyler, and Lindsay are Team Tripartite Alliance."

"Alright," Bill said.

"Sure," Rosemary said.

"Bring in our final 4!" Scott said.

The next boat pulled up, carrying a boy with a white shirt with a diagonal red stripe and blue pants, and black hair; a boy with a soul patch, black hair, a red shirt with a diagonal white stripe and black pants; a girl that looked identical to Kitty but in blue; and a girl with long black hair, a blue coat and black shirt, and black pants.

"WHAT'S UP, PEEPS?" the boy with the soul patch yelled, jumping off the boat.

"Jeez, is your strategy to deafen the competition?" Heather questioned.

"WHAT? YOU NOT CAN HANDLE BIG V? My name's Victor, and I'm here to KICK ASS!"

"Plot twist: Victor is just Liam in disguise!" Mark said, causing some laughter.

"Liam? That guy's cool, yo."

"I'm looking for physical game to get me that mil," Victor said in the confessional. "Hopefully, I find myself immune at all them eliminations. A cancellation or immunity idol would also help, too. Lone problem is, I gotta stay immune, or these guys boot me, think they can't beat me in the final challenge. Hoping I can also win with my social game, just being all cool to all everyone. Basically, I be looking to do Owen's game in season 1, but with much more immunity. That boy done only won immunity twice in merge: once with Heather, and once to win 'gainst Gwen."

"Hey, everyone!" the girl in blue said. "I'm Mia!"

"You look friendly enough," Heather said.

"Yeah, I like to think I'm pretty nice," Mia said.

"Be careful out there, girl," Mark said.

"I know, I know!"

"Yeah, alright. Can we just get started?" the girl in the black shirt said.

"And who, exactly, are you?" the boy in the white shirt with a red stripe questioned.

"Same to you, boy."

"I'm Gerald."

"And I'm Jenna."

"So, that's what we got, huh?" Alejandro said.

"Eh, could be worse," Heather said.

"Well, I know we're going to dominate these ametuer manipulators!"

"We'll see about that, buster," Cynthia said. "No one beats Mark!" She gave Mark a hug, which he returned.

"Except me," Cynthia said in the confessional.

"I know it looks bad, Eva," Mark said in the confessional, "and believe me, it's only gonna get worse. But you're not here, and I need as many votes as I can get, and as many people looking for the cancellation idol as I can. Just watch; this will go over great."

"Anyway," Scott said, "head to your cabins. Actually, before you go, this season, there are 3 cancellation idols hidden around camp. These 3 cancellation idols form a triangle, at the centroid of which, there is an immunity idol. It no longer looks like a Chris head, and you will discover what it looks like when you find it. It does come with a note, I should mention. One more thing: in the event of a tie, we will not go directly to a tiebreaker. We will instead have a revote. The people involved in the tie will not vote, and everyone else can only vote for the tied players. If there is another tie, the tied players will face off in a tiebreaker challenge. Head to your cabins!"

In Team Bermuda Square's cabin…

"I'm guessing you're on our side, right, Cynth?" Mark said.

"Of course I am!" Cynthia replied. "As long as Sierra doesn't start calling me Cody."

"I was drugged!" Sierra protested. "Damn Chinese grandma, screwing up my chances at winning All-Stars."

"Least it lowered your threat level for 60 Club," Mark said. "Anyway, Cynthia, I'm REALLY happy to have you on our side. Cody may have been ungrateful to Sierra at first, but I'm not about to make the same mistake with you. We NEED your vote to have any shot. I'll bet you anything that Rajah, Parvati, and CoCo are making an alliance against us right now."

On the other side of the cabin…

"Look," CoCo said, "we need to take down Alliance Bermuda Square, and fast. We need to make an alliance against Mark and Sierra!"

"I'm in," Parvati said, "but we only have 3 votes. Why don't we get Cynthia on our side?" Rajah and CoCo looked at Parvati funny. "Oh, right."

"Well, she's no Parvati Shallow," Rajah said in the confessional. "Suggesting trying to get Cynthia in on an anti-Mark alliance? That's like- no, that's identical to trying to get Sierra in on an anti-Cody alliance! You've got a better shot trying to convince Lindsay to give immunity to Heather than getting Cynthia to vote against Mark!"

"Well, we've got 2 options," Parvati said. "Try to pull a Screaming Gophers Mk III, or win a tiebreaker."

"I wouldn't count on the latter," CoCo said. "Mark's bound to find an idol."

"True. Just try to win challenges, alright? I don't like our chances against any of the 3."

"I've got an idea," Rajah said. "Maybe we should vote out Cynthia? No way they play the idol on her! And just to be extra-sure, we throw the first challenge!"

"I suppose we could beat Cynthia in a tiebreaker," Parvati replied. "Deal."

"So, what should we call ourselves?"

"How about Blue Triangle?"

"I like it," CoCo said.

"Sure!" Rajah said.

In the woods…

Rosemary was looking for the cancellation idol, when she ran into Kiki.

"Looking for the idol?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah," Rosemary replied. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I've got a plan to get one lucky member of Team Tripartite to the end, and, well, you just struck gold. There's just one hitch: this plan involves throwing challenges. A LOT of them, and then having to win when the team's down to 2. That's the first part of the plan. The second part of the plan, I'll explain when we get to it."

"So, it's a Scott scheme?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. My scheme requires a good ally, and you look good for the job."

"Yeah, I'm as loyal as Zoey," Kiki replied.

"Alright. Welcome aboard. What should we call ourselves?"

"How about the Thorns? I mean, your name's Rosemary, and roses have thorns, so…"

"Eh, sure, why not?"

"Kiki looks weak enough," Rosemary said in the confessional, "I think I can beat her in the end. Now, I just have to seduce the boys, Aram and Bill. Or, better yet, find that idol! I want to get Lindsay and Tyler out of here first.

In the Classics cabin…

"OK, we need to figure out how to not get voted out," Heather said. "We're the targets, no doubt."

"I have no intentions of repeating 60 Club," Alejandro said. "I wish to repeat World Tour, except that it will be me winning the $1,000,000."

"In your dreams, _novio._ But I won't kick you in the balls this time."

"Good. That was quite painful. But what are you waiting for? Get that idol!"

"No, you do it. I'm going to try to get votes."

"Alright, then, _mi amour._ " Alejandro kissed Heather on the cheek as he walked off.

"I'm engaged to him, yes," Heather said in the confessional, "but he's also a vote. And in this game, I don't keep track of rings, I keep track of votes. What's the point of a ring if it doesn't give you immunity?"

Later…

"Challenge time!" Scott said over the PA. "Everyone to the dock!"

On the dock…

"Before we get to today's challenge," Scott said, "I need each team to pick 2 swimmers, 2 carriers, and 2 problem solvers. Once you do that, we'll begin the challenge."

With Team Bermuda Square…

"Mark's definitely not a swimmer," Cynthia said.

"That's, like, my achilles heel," Mark said. "That's, like, not a secret."

"Not much Cynthia knows can creep me out," Mark said in the confessional. "Sure, she'll bring up facts that I don't bring up all the time, but pretty much everything about me is commonly available information if you ask, or look at my scouting pages, but I won't bring it up unless you ask or I've got another reason to bring it up. I haven't bothered to take 'em down, and I probably won't, especially since fans are probably already circulating archived versions of them. Heck, I bet Sierra's slapped one on her blog!"

"I'll swim," Sierra said.

"So will I," Cynthia said. "As much as I'd like to be in the same pair as Mark, I also want immunity."

"Well, in that case, I was more crazy about Cody then you are about Mark!"

"Yeah, I'm a bit more levelheaded ."

"That's good news," CoCo said. "I'll carry."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good carrier, too," Parvati said. "Too bad Eva's not here."

"It's sad, yeah," Mark said.

"Aw, cheer up!" Cynthia said. "At least I'm here for you!"

"Yeah, that's nice!"

"OK, he and Eva don't look so strong," Parvati said in the confessional. "Maybe Big House threw them in the wrong direction?"

"I'd like to say this again," Mark said in the confessional, "yeah, Cynthia's friendly, but I'm all about Eva. I'm playing Cynthia for a vote, alright? No need to break the TV, Eva."

"Mark's got a good brain," Rajah said, "right?"

"Yeah," Mark replied. "I'll do the puzzle. And so will Rajah. This looks good to me."

"Alright," Rajah said.

With Team Tripartite Alliance…

"I'll do problem solving!" Rosemary said.

"I feel like the problem solvers will have to solve a puzzle," Rosemary said in the confessional, "which allows me to take time, which means challenge loss, which means my plan works. And hopefully, Lindsay can get the boot."

Rosemary nudged Kiki.

"Oh!" Kiki said. "So will I!" Rosemary smiled.

"I call swimming!" Tyler said.

"That leaves Lindsay, me, and Bill," Aram said. "I'll carry."

"You wanna swim or carry, Lindsay?" Bill asked.

"She may not look strong," Bill said in the confessional, "but she doesn't look smart either. And the name of this team begs to differ from her being dumb."

"I'll carry," Lindsay said.

"Honestly, I could do any of these," Lindsay said in the confessional, "but I don't want Aram sabotaging this team for the sake of voting me out. He seems like that sort of guy. Rosemary, though, she seems legit."

With team Classics…

"I'll carry," Alejandro said.

"So will I," Jenna said.

"I swim, alright?" Victor said.

"Sure," Mia said, "if you don't mind swimming with me."

"No problem. You look like a good swimmer, no?"

"Aw, thanks!" Mia blushed a little.

"OK, she's cute," Victor said in the confessional. "Question is: she my type? We find out soon, no?"

"That leaves you and me as problem solvers," Heather said to Gerald.

"Sure," Gerald said.

"I'm like the jack of all stats," Gerald said in the confessional. "My biggest strength is that I have no weakness, and my biggest weakness is that I have no strength. I can do anything well, but I'm not going to dominate at it."

"Alright," Scott said, "I need the swimmers on the dock, the carriers on the red mat, and the problem solvers on the green mat." Everyone took their positions. "Good. In this challenge, the swimmers must swim out to a raft and loading bay, where they will load 2 heavy crates onto the raft, by dropping them from one of the 5 loading bays. If a crate falls off the raft, you'll have to go back for a new one. If you run out of crates, your team will immediately forfeit the challenge. Once you get your 2 crates to shore, the carriers must pick up the crates, and throw them into a cement square with your team's color on it. This will break the crates, releasing the puzzle pieces contained inside. The carriers must then bring the puzzle pieces to the problem solvers, where the problem solvers will use the puzzle pieces to assemble an idol. The first 2 teams to complete their idol win immunity, and are safe for the night. Last team to complete their idol will go to elimination, where someone will be the first person voted out. Also, special reward for first place. I'll get to that at elimination. We clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright. Swimmers, on the long stretch of the dock. Be sure to line up in your team's lane."

Everyone lined up. "Go!" The swimmers dived into the water, and began swimming for the rafts incredibly fast. "Some very fast swimmers in the water!" Everyone began cheering their team on, as Victor and Mia quickly took a massive lead.

"Yo, even me, the one and only Victor Roland," Victor said in the confessional, "be having trouble keeping up with Mia in the water. She some sort of mermaid or some shit?"

"I'm kinda decent in the water," Mia said in the confessional. "Olympic team's been breathing down my neck to hit them up."

"You just bought yourselves a one way ticket outta here at the merge," Mark said in the confessional. "Rule 0 of playing Total Drama: Don't scare a wild Mark."

Victor and Mia made it to the raft before anyone was even halfway out.

"You know, I kinda worried that this team gonna smack us," Victor said, as he loaded the raft.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Look how far those guys are behind us. Think: will Alejandro and Heather really want to take us to the merge?"

"True. I'm guessing you're looking for an alliance?"

"Yeah. And if there's an exile twist, I want to keep that under our control"

"Oh, that sounds good!" Mia released the second crate. "Let's call ourselves New Atlantis, because we're both so good in the water!"

"Sounds good to me." As Victor said this, he and Mia were quickly on their way back.

"How the hell are they loaded already?!" Sierra questioned.

"Crazy," Bill said.

"No one should be able to swim that fast!" Tyler said in the confessional. "These guys seem like they're swimming faster than Michael Phelps!

Sierra and Cynthia, and Tyler and Bill, arrived at about the same time. Sierra and Cynthia, however, were able to load their raft first, after Bill accidentally pulled the wrong rope, dropping a crate into the water!

"Shit…" Bill said.

"Don't sweat it," Tyler said. "If anyone, I should be worried!" Tyler loaded the first crate onto the raft, and moved the raft to the 3rd loading bay.

As this happened, Victor and Mia returned with their raft. Alejandro and Jenna were on it almost instantly, quickly picking up the crates. They had a little trouble moving the crates, but were able to smash them open before Sierra and Cynthia or Tyler and Bill were able to return. Heather and Gerald were on it almost instantly.

"The other swimmers not back yet," Scott said, "and Heather and Gerald are already on their puzzle!"

Sierra and Cynthia returned, with Tyler and Bill not far behind them.

"SCOTT!" a yell came from the puzzle boards, the person responsible for yelling it being Heather.

"Team Classics think they have it!" Scott said. He looked at their puzzle. "They do! Team Classics win immunity!"

"LET'S GET IT!" Victor yelled, pounding his chest. He hugged everyone on the team, as Alejandro and Heather kissed.

"Team Bermuda Square, Team Tripartite Alliance, you gotta fight if you wanna be safe tonight!"

"Perfect…" Rosemary said under her breath, smirking. "Throw it," she whispered in Kiki's ear. Kiki replied with a thumbs up.

"I don't think Lindsay and Tyler can find idols," Rosemary said in the confessional, "and Bill and Aram are total wildcards. I want to get rid of Aram, because he's the biggest threat to my plan. Then, I slip Bill an idol, and boot out Lindsay and Tyler."

Aram was able to take the lead over CoCo and Parvati, but Lindsay fell behind both of them, though only slightly. They all broke their crates at about the same time.

"It's neck and neck!" Scott announced. "This puzzle is for immunity! Go go go!" Mark and Rajah were able to work quickly, as were Rosemary and Kiki. Rosemary, hoever, tossed a piece aside. Rosemary and Kiki were able to take the lead in solving their puzzle, when Rosemary "discovered" they were missing a piece.

"Shit, we're down a piece!" Rosemary said. "Look for it, Kiki!"

"Throwing that piece away makes me look legit," Rosemary said in the confessional. "And with no one to blame for the loss, I can take down Aram."

"Scott!" Mark called.

"Team Bermuda Square thinks they have it!" Scott said. He looked at their puzzle. "They do! Team Bermuda Square wins immunity!"

"YEAH!" Mark yelled. Team Bermuda Square ran into a huddle, and began jumping around.

"Dammit!" Rosemary yelled, knocking over the puzzle.

"Rosemary, slightly ticked about going to elimination!" Scott said. "Team Tripartite, I'll see you at elimination, where someone will be the first person voted out."

In the woods…

"So, what's the plan?" Kiki asked. "Do we take a shot at Lindsay and Tyler?"

"No," Rosemary replied, "Bill and Aram are probably going for them. That allows us to blackmail them for 2 votes against Aram. Plus our 2, that's 4, that's a majority. And booting out Aram will make it easier for us to execute stage 1 of the plan: reduce team Tripartite to you and me at the merge. Aram's too strong for his own good. Let's take him out."

"Sure. But when do we talk to them?"

"Just pass them this note at dinner." Rosemary handed Kiki a note.

"Got it, but are you sure about this? It's Lindsay and Tyler, Rose!"

"Calling me Rose already, huh? That's alright. But don't worry. I've got a plan."

In the mess hall…

Rosemary dropped her fork, and got down to pick it up. As she looked up, she found a piece of paper!

"I see this piece of paper taped to the bottom of the table," Rosemary said in the confessional, "and my instincts tell me that it's a clue to the location of a cancellation idol, or better yet, the immunity idol! But, I can't let the rest of the team know I have it. Only other person that can know is Kiki, and later, Bill."

Rosemary grabbed the paper, and stuffed it into her shoe, and picked up her fork, acting like nothing happened. She then nudged Kiki. Kiki passed Lindsay a note under the table, and Lindsay took it. The camera changed angles to show the note.

" _Lindsay and Tyler, this note is likely your ticket to staying in the game,_ " the note read. " _Let's be honest: you 2 are the targets from Bill and Aram, since you're returnees, and they're newbies. However, at least with you, we know what to expect. We are voting for Aram tonight. Vote with us, and you will be OK. WARNING: do not tell anyone else about this, or we will vote you out, as this deal will become useless. Also, voting for the wrong person will be accepted as a rejection of our offer, and will result in one of you being voted out in the revote. -Rosemary and Kiki._ "

"Initially, I feel a note being passed to me," Lindsay said in the confessional, "and I think, 'what is this, the a 20th century middle school classroom?' But then I read it, and it's my ticket to not going home first. Time to do some good old-fashioned note passing to my fiance!"

Lindsay passed the note to Tyler, who also read the note. Tyler seemed happy.

"Guess I'm actually gonna have a shot at this!" Tyler said in the confessional. "Thanks, Kiki and Rosemary! But making big moves like that is gonna get me to dump you…"

"OK, so, what's the plan going into the vote tonight?" Aram asked.

"I've made up my mind," Rosemary said.

"So have I," Kiki said.

"Me three," Lindsay said.

"Me four," Tyler said.

"So you don't have anyone in mind?" Bill asked.

"The obvious vote would be for Lindsay or Tyler, for obvious reasons," Aram said, "but I don't wanna go back to elimination."

"But do you really want to play with them?" Bill questioned.

"We're right here!" Lindsay said.

"You ain't got the numbers, though," Kiki replied. "You vote for Tyler, you're gonna be OK."

"Sure thing," Aram replied. "I just wanna make sure it's not me tonight."

"Don't worry," Rosemary said, "you're not going home tonight, _I promise._ "

"My strategy is simple," Aram said in the confessional, "take it one elimination at a time, and just make sure it's not me each night. That's it."

"Promises are like my grandma's old microwave," Rosemary said in the confessional, "easily broken by the great Rosemary. No, you are not hearing the story."

At elimination…

"Alright," Scott said, as Team Tripartite walked in, "welcome to our new elimination area!" There were stands on both sides, a much larger fire pit, a ramp directly to the dock, and a bridge across a creek to an isolated voting booth. "You like?"

"I'm guessing the creek was added between 60 Club and BvTvC?" Aram questioned.

"Yeah. We decided that prior elimination areas were boring. We may not have the exciting elimination exits, like the hurl or flush of shame anymore, but hey, at least our elimination areas are cool! We couldn't lose to 60 Club's elimination areas! Oh, have a close look at those totem poles when you get a chance. They have inscriptions of big Total Drama events, such as the first ever immunity idol being played by me, Trent getting blindsided in season 1, or the invention of Kittying by Mark."

"That was fun!" Mark said.

"Eh, blindsiding Trent wasn't all that," Heather said. "Inventing Kittying was probably a lot more fun. Why can I never have fun with idols?!" There was some laughter.

"Hey, there's 4 idols out there, Heath," Gerald said. "Maybe you can have some fun this season."

"Anyway," Scott said, "Team Tripartite Alliance, get voting. Rosemary, you're-"

"Hey, what about the special reward for us?" Jenna questioned.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Team Classics, since you won the challenge, you win a clue to the location of a hidden advantage in a challenge. If someone on your team can find it first, you can play it at any challenge to give your team an advantage. Once the team stage ends, the advantage can be used to give an individual an advantage in an individual challenge. Anyway, Team Tripartite, you're up first." Rosemary got up, and walked to the new voting booth.

"You are not gonna fuck up my plan," Rosemary voted.

"You lost to Bermuda Square twice, and you'll lose again," Bill voted.

After voting…

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Rosemary looked at Lindsay, who gave her a thumbs up. Aram looked at Kiki, who nodded her head. "Alright, I'll read the votes," Scott said. "First vote…

…

…

...Tyler. Second vote…

…

…

...Tyler. 2 votes Tyler."

"Ouch," Mark said. Tyler gripped Lindsay's hand.

"Third vote…

…

…

...Aram. 2 votes Tyler, 1 vote Aram. Fourth vote…

…

…

...Aram. We're tied, 2 votes for Tyler and Aram. Fifth vote…

…

…

...Aram. 2 votes Tyler, 3 votes Aram, 1 vote left. The sixth and final vote is for…

…

…

…" Aram looked confused, as Lindsay and Tyler smirked.

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...first person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Aram."

"WHAT?" Aram exclaimed.

"Sorry, boo," Rosemary said. "Million dollars."

"You promised!"

"Promised? Promises are worth no more than a penny in this game."

"True," Mark, Sierra, Cynthia, Alejandro, Heather, Scott, Lindsay, and Tyler all said at the same time.

"Aram," Scott said, "by a 4-2 vote, the club has spoken."

"Be careful. Roses have thorns, especially this team's rose." Aram walked off.

"Well, those reactions can only mean one thing," Scott said, "blindside with a capital b. Clearly, we're in for a fun season. Head back to your cabins, and get some rest for tomorrow. Good night." Everyone walked off. "And, just for you at home, here are the votes!"

"You lost to Bermuda Square twice, and you'll lose again. But this time, you'll lose to me, Tyler," Bill voted.

"You are not going to fuck up my plan, Aram," Rosemary voted.

"I'm voting Tyler, because I don't wanna face the Tripartite Alliance," Aram voted.

"Guess I'm voting Aram!" Kiki voted.

"I don't know about this new girl, but Aram hasn't really talked to me. I'll go with the plan,. I vote Aram," Lindsay voted.

"Sorry, Aram, you're cool, but I wanna ensure my safety," Tyler voted.

"And here's the clue that Team Classics got!" Scott said. " _Near a tree by a river/there's a hole in the ground/where a better chance of winning/is somewhere around._ "


	2. E2: Did Somebody Order A Blindside?

"Last time on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" Scott said. "Mark and Sierra, Lindsay and Tyler, and Alejandro and Heather came to the island, forming the start of our 3 teams: Mark and Sierra for Team Bermuda Square, Lindsay and Tyler for Team Tripartite Alliance, and Alejandro and Heather for Team Classics! Then, each pair got 4 newbies to deal with. Team Bermuda Square got Parvati, an apathetic girl dressed in all black; Rajah, a band nerd; CoCo, a nice guy who is here for his girl Courtney; and Cynthia, a fangirl of Bermuda Square… or is she? Team Tripartite got Kiki, the popular girl's right hand girl; Aram, the strong guy; Bill, the anti-veteran dude; and Rosemary, a gir that's stealling my strategy! Team Classics got Jenna, a no-nonsense girl with no patience; Mia, a fucking mermaid as far as I can tell; Victor, some crazy, insane chalenge beast, and Gerald, a no-nonsense guy who just wants to play! In our first challenge, we found out just how tough Victor and Mia really are, as they won by 20 miles at the swimming portion, allowing Team Classics to dominate the challenge, and easily win! On the other end, Rosemary was able to take down Team Tripartite by throwing away a puzzle peice. She and Kiki decided to take out Aram, due to his strength in the challenge, and were able to get Lindsay and Tyler to vote with them, promising them safety if they voted for Aram. The plan worked, and Aram got the boot in a 4-2 vote. Will Rosemary and Kiki keep destroying their team? What is Cynthia's real agenda? And who will be voted out next? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! BvTvC!" The theme song played.

"WOW Cynthia is nice!" Mark said in the confessional. "I'm like Cody in season 3, but I'm actually fine with this! Of course, Cody wasn't a manipulator back then, so, yeah. I'm just gonna make Cynthia feel better, so she won't try to go rogue at the final 4 or anything."

In the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

Cynthia walked in to Mark sitting on his bed.

"What's up, Mark?" Cynthia said.

"Eh, I kinda miss my team," Mark replied. "Not the team I'm on right now, mind you, my football team. I mean, I just finished my final year with them, and how do I leave them? Right at the start of June, like, 'bye guys, I'm off to another season of Total Drama, and I'll never see you guys again!' Seems wrong."

"Say, did Eva make it to UW, too?"

"Yeah. Also on a football scholarship!"

"Nice!" Mark and Cynthia high fived. "Look, I know I'm never gonna get with you, nor is that my goal. I'm just really affectionate to everyone. But hey, I want to get on your side, maybe be one of your friends after this. You're really cool, you know?"

"Thanks." Mark gave Cynthia a side hug. "You know what, I like you so much, I'm dubbing you an honorary member of Bermuda Square!"

"That's, like, Sammy's level, right?" Cynthia replied.

"No, it's just below Sammy. Sammy has a level all to herself, 2nd only to me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody. Though she and Vladimir might soon end up on level ground with them."

"Huh."

"She was an honorary member, but then she got the Sammy level. There's 4 levels, all very close to each other: associate member, which are the peeps that we draw into the alliance for votes or get into the alliance because they're scared of getting booted; honorary members, the peeps that are really close to the collective, but aren't members of the collective; Sammy, which is self-explanatory; and the collective, me, Eva, Sierra, and Cody, and soon, maybe Sammy and Vladimir. On a personal level, the Tripartite Alliance are actually honorary members, but like Alejandro and Heather, come game time, we'll destroy each other."

"Didn't know you and the Tripartite Alliance were on good terms!"

"Hey, good game players respect each other. We're like rival football teams. On any other day, I'd sit down with those Tripartite peeps, even Heather, Alejandro, Scott, my guys over at Franklin High, enjoy a burger and chat with them at some diner, watch some Total Drama, but when we're playing, we have one goal: destroy each other at any cost."

"Huh. I'm sure it must be nice, being friends with all those celebrities."

"It's better to be the friend of the celebrity than the celebrity yourself. I mean, you have to deal with all the bad parts of being a celebrity if you're the celebrity. If you're their friend, you just mooch off the good parts. And some take the spotlight better than others."

"I'll take that advice. Thanks. You feeling better about your team?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just talking really helps. And that's about anything."

"Does for a lot of people. Gets their mind off stuff, you know? Anyway, I'm going to look for that cancellation idol, and you should, too!"

"Keep a lookout for that immunity idol, too," Mark said.

"I need a fake cancellation idol," Cynthia said in the confessional, "to stop Mark from looking for those idols! Maybe I can get one from Parvati, Rajah, and Bill."

On the dock…

Rosemary was sitting on the dock, and Kiki walked up to her.

"You wanted to see me?" Kiki asked.

"Good, there you are," Rosemary said. She took off her shoe, and dumped out her idol clue.

"No way…"

"It's a clue to the location of a cancellation idol," Rosemary said. "We can use this to get Bill on our side, and eliminate Tyler. I don't want to risk him finding one and then taking a shot at us for blindsiding Aram. But we'll vote for Bill, so we keep Lindsay on our side, and then we vote out Bill for real."

"And if he doesn't play the idol, he can't use it later, since he's out! That's genius, Rosemary! But I have one question: Why not just vote out Bill?"

"We can't get Lindsay or Tyler to vote against each other. We can get Bill and Lindsay against each other, though."

"Oh, that's smart! And if we vote for Bill, it will look like Bill found the idol, and Lindsay will still vote with us!"

"There's just two things that can go wrong: Bill could tell everyone we gave it to him, or he could find a second idol. Well, that, or he could be unswayed by the idol and vote me out, but that's not going to happen."

"I wouldn't think so. But as for him saying that we gave it to him, we can convince Lindsay that he's trying to throw us under the bus. We don't need to pretend we know why, but as long as we get Lindsay's vote against Bill, we win, Bill goes home, and then, we boot out Lindsay. As for the second idol? Well, we just have to hope Lindsay loses that game of Total Drama Russian Roulette."

"Psh, I'd be just fine with Kiki losing!" Rosemary said in the confessional. "And she is definitely looking like the one making all the moves to outsiders. If Kiki gets voted out, I'll just ally with Lindsay! So, yeah, I've got a backup for everything. I'm on everyone's side, and no one's side."

"Well, read the clue!" Kiki said.

"I don't want anyone hearing it. Read it yourself." Rosemary held out the clue, so they both could read it.

"Congratulations," the clue read, "you have just found the clue to a cancellation idol.

Go on out when the water is red

And at elimination, if your game's almost dead

You can play the doll everyone dreads

Mark, if you're reading this: use the paddleboat on the dock.

"When the water is red?" Rosemary questioned.

"I think I know what it means," Kiki said, pointing at a red buoy. "The idol's probably strapped to that."

"We'll search at night. Going swimming that far out is surely going to raise suspicion. The last thing we need to for Lindsay or Tyler to find out we've got the idol. Won't take long for Lindsay to connect the dots."

In the mess hall…

Cynthia walked in.

"Cynthia?" Scott said. "It's not time for lunch yet!"

"I just have a question," Cynthia said. "How does the immunity idol and revote work?"

"We discussed this for weeks. Here's how it works: if the immunity idol is in play and there's tie at the initial vote, the immunity idol can be played on anyone in the tie to taken them out of the tie, before the revote. In the revote, the immunity idol can only be played after the votes are read if there's another tie. No idols after a tiebreaker challenge. Ironically, in a revote, the cancellation idol becomes more powerful than the immunity idol, because it's played after the votes are cast, but only the immunity idol can let a tied player vote. That make sense?"

"Ah, OK. Thanks."

"No problem."

In the woods…

"OK, look, we need to decide who to boot," Parvati said. "We can go for the head of the snake, Mark, the big girl, Sierra, or the follower, Cynthia."

"Allow me to eliminate one of your choices?" Cynthia said, walking in. "You don't wanna vote me out."

"Uh, why not?" CoCo replied. "You're obviously going to vote with them, you've got the least chance of having an idol played on you, and you're the easiest to beat in a tiebreaker."

"Now why'd you tell her that?!" Rajah said, angrily. "Now, Bermuda Square's gonna play the idol on her!"

"Don't worry," Cynthia said, "CoCo did not just blow up your alliance. Look, I'm a fan of Bermuda Square, but I'm also a big enough fan to know I can't beat them. I'm only acting like this towards Mark so I can get his trust and blow him and Sierra sky high."

"Wait, what?" CoCo questioned.

"You're telling me you want to take Mark and Sierra out?" Parvati questioned.

"Yes. I just need a fake idol to finish them off. If they find an idol themselves, I'll trick them into playing it on me. Then, we split the votes 2-2 between Mark and Sierra. That should force a 2-2-2 vote. In the revote, if no idols are played, we boot out Mark."

"Then what if an idol is played after the revote?"

"Can't unless there's a tie. I asked Scott."

"Oh, OK."

"This is going to work well, so long as Cynthia's telling the truth," Parvati said in the confessional. "But if she's lying, I could get my game blown up. I don't have any reason to think she's lying, though."

"Here you go." Parvati handed Cynthia a fake cancellation idol. "The rest is up to you. Good luck."

"So, should we throw the challenge?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure," Parvati replied. "Gives Mark and Sierra less time to find the real idol."

"I'll go along with it," CoCo said.

"Mmm-hmm," Rajah said. "That's not a bad idea. Last thing we need is Mark and Sierra finding an immunity idol."

"The throw is on," Parvati said. "Let's do this. Just don't make it flagrant, or Mark and Sierra are going to step up the search for a cancellation idol." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Back on the dock…

"We probably shouldn't throw this challenge," Kiki said, "so we have a night to find that idol."

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Rosemary replied. "And getting a clue to that advantage will help us when it's down to you and me. Just so long as we find it, and Lindsay or Bill don't."

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked. "What don't you want me to find?"

"Oh, hey Bill!" Rosemary said. "I might have been talking about the cancellation idols."

"They're on everyone's mind. Especially seeing how fast Bermuda Square could find an idol. Remember: they found one within 6 hours of the damn things being introduced, and played it that night, inventing Kittying!"

In the woods...

Cynthia ran up to Mark, who was looking for the cancellation idol. Mark suddenly looked around, looking horrified, until he realized it was Cynthia.

"Oh, good, it's you," Mark said. "I was scared you were Parvati, Rajah, or CoCo!"

"No, it's me,"' Cynthia said. "And you can stop searching now; I found one!" Cynthia held out the idol, handing it to Mark.

"Nice! Where'd you find it?"

"It was hanging from a tree. We should head back. The others are probably wondering where you are. Where's Sierra?"

"Let's find her."

"Cynthia's an idiot, giving me that idol," Mark said in the confessional. "But given the circumstances, I understand. Stil, if it were me, I'd keep control of the idol."

Near the beach…

Sierra was digging several holes, looking for an idol.

"Well, that doesn't look suspicious at all," Gerald commented, walking up to Sierra. "But thanks for the workout area."

"No problem," Sierra said.

"Hey, Sie!" Mark said. "Come on back to the cabin!"

"OK."

In the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

"Cynthia found it!"

"Nice!" Sierra said.

"We'll talk about who to play it on later. I think I hear the others coming."

On the dock…

Mia was in the water, hanging onto the dock, and Victor arrived soon after.

"How you so good at that?!" Victor exclaimed.

"Psh," Mia replied, "it's nothing."

"HEY!" Gerald yelled.

"Woah, what's up, Ger?" Victor questioned.

"No need to be a drill sergeant!" Mia said.

"Well, get the fuck back to the cabin! We need to prep for the next challenge!" Gerald said.

"OK, he needs to stop messing around," Gerald said in the confessional. "Just because we won a challenge doesn't mean we'll win the next."

"Gerald REALLY needs to lighten up!" Victor said in the confessional. "Dude turns into a real dictator. Not my coaches are even that forceful! Of course, considering coaches I hire…"

In the Team Classics cabin…

"Alright, listen," Gerald said, "as the only one here who's responsible enough to not go derping off, I nominate myself as team captain."

"And what makes you so much of a captain?" Jenna challenged.

"Oh, you want the captain position, too?"

"Do we really want this guy as our captain?" Mia said. "Do you have any idea how dictatorial he is?"

"Yeah!" Victor said. "Dude was just screaming at us for going swimming!"

"How about this," Alejandro said. "We did well at leading ourselves in the last challenge! We should be celebrating, not arguing!"

"OK, we were lucky there," Jenna said, "but how are we supposed to maintain order with no leader?"

"Can't be much different from how we did it in the first challenge…" Victor said.

"Victor's right," Heather said. "Trying to get a leader's only going to result in a power struggle."

"I only objected because I'm not comfortable with any of these newbies taking over," Heather said in the confessional. "And no way me or Alejandro is going to become the leader, for obvious reasons!"

Later…

"Hey, everyone!" Scott said over the PA. "Everyone head to the beach; it's time for the next challenge!"

On the beach…

"Alright," Scott said, "before we get to today's challenge, I need each team to pick 1 member they think could most easily get themselves out from under a rock if they got caught in a landslide."

With Team Bermuda Square…

"I think I have pretty strong arms," Mark said. "Anyone thinks they're better? Don't be shy."

"Psh, that'd be easy for me," Parvati said. "I haven't told you yet, but remember how I said I'm on the football team? I also happen to play line."

"O or D?" Mark asked.

"Both. Team's not big enough to separate 'em."

"Wow. OK, Parvati's doing this."

With Team Tripartite Alliance…

"I'll do it," Rosemary said. No one objected.

With Team Classics…

"I'll do it!" Victor and Gerald said at the same time (though Victor actually said "I do it!").

"How many Olympic scouts you got breathing down your neck?" Victor questioned.

"Hey, I'll have you know I nearly won the provincial wrestling championship in Ontario!" Gerald replied.

"Hey, I won weightlifting in BC!" Mia looked a little worried.

"OK, Victor's kinda hot," Mia said in the confessional. "But he's a bit argumentative. Well, even I don't get along with everyone."

"BC has the population of Siberia compared to Ontario!" Gerald said.

"Yeah, well it's still got a hell more population than most places!" Victor yelled back.

"Allow me to play tiebreaker here…?" Mia said, nervously, but Gerald and Victor didn't hear her.

Gerald shoved Victor. "Maybe this'll show how fucking strong I am!"

"VICTOR WILL BE OUR PERSON!" Mia yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to look at her. "Oh, was I a little loud?"

"Yeah, you were," Jenna said.

"Now you shut the fuck up," Victor said.

"Looks like trying to find a leader only caused more chaos on this team…" Heather said in the confessional.

"So," Scott said, "it'll be Parvati for Team Bermuda Square, Rosemary for Team Tripartite Alliance, and Victor for Team Classics. Here's how this challenge is gonna work: this is a Total Drama version of basketball. The person you selected as the person who would most easily get themselves out from under a rock in a landslide is gonna hold up a rope. This rope will be attached to a large basket. The rest of your team must throw coconuts into either of the other team's basket. You can have you players shoot on the other teams in any setup you want. Once your holder drops their basket, your team is out of the challenge. The first team to drop will go to elimination, while the last team to drop will receive a clue to the location of an advantage in a future challenge. We clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Before we begin, if anyone has found the hidden advantage and would like to use it in this challenge, now is the time to use it." No one moved. "OK. No advantage this time. Holders, take your positions!"

Everyone lined up. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" everyone said, but were overpowered by one voice.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Victor yelled.

"Hands on the ropes!" Gerald yelled.

"Right."

"Go!" Scott yelled.

"EVERYONE GET VICTOR!" Rajah yelled.

"I figured that trying to take down Victor would take longer," Rajah said in the confessional, "and it would make sense to go for the strongest person there. Plus, if I yell that, Team Classics goes after us."

"Get Bermuda Square!" Jenna yelled. Everyone on Team Bermuda Square began shooting on Victor's basket, as did everyone on Team Tripartite Alliance, except Bill and Tyler, who began shooting on Parvati's basket. Everyone on Team Classics began shooting on Parvati's basket, except Heather, who instead went to shooting on Rosemary's basket.

"Only one person on Team Tripartite after that declaration of war by Rajah!" Scott announced.

"CoCo, Cynthia, get Rosemary!" Sierra yelled, taking a shot on Victor's basket. She made it.

"First coconut goes into Team Classics' basket!" Scott announced. "Everyone on Team Classics except Team Classics themselves! They've got 4 people on Team Bermuda Square, and 1 person, Heather, on Team Tripartite Alliance! And as I say that, Mia makes a shot- 2 shots on Parvati!" CoCo and Cynthia began shooting on Rosemary's basket, and one of CoCo's shots collided with one of Heather's shots, knocking them both out of the way!

"Sorry," CoCo said.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SCREW THAT UP?!" Heather yelled.

"I know it was an accident," Heather said in the confessional, "but screwing up his morale will help me out." She sighed. "What was I thinking…"

Suddenly, CoCo stopped.

"You good?" Kiki asked, running over to CoCo

"I'm fine…" CoCo replied, tearing up.

"No, you're not." Kiki wrapped her arm around CoCo's neck, and he knelt down, tearing up.

"I have no idea what just came over me!" Kiki said in the confessional. "I just see this guy get yelled at by Heather, he can't take it so well, and I just want to comfort him!"

"I have no idea how I keep this charm going!" CoCo said in the confessional. "I look even a little poor, everyone's right on me!"

"Weak," Mark said in the confessional. "But he's got all that entourage. That makes him a threat. I had to gather, so I wouldn't look so bad."

The challenge had mostly stopped, as people were comforting CoCo, gathering around. Parvati let go of her ropes, and ran over!

"What's going on?" Parvati asked.

"NO!" Rajah yelled, but Parvati's basket fell.

"Parvati's basket falls!" Scott announced. "Bermuda Square loses!"

"Crap…" CoCo said.

"Come on back to the cabin…" Sierra said, helping CoCo up.

"No, I'll comfort him," Parvati said.

"I wasn't about to let Sierra comfort CoCo," Parvati said in the confessional, "not in his weakened state. Otherwise, he could spill the beans on our plan to take out Mark. It needs to be a total blindside, or we might have idol problems. You gotta treat Bermuda Square as if they all have cancellation idols, and the immunity idol, all at the same time, because if they don't have it, they'll have no problem finding it. It's like in human univers Survivor, where you must always treat Russell Hantz as if he has an idol. Of course, Russell Hantz will lie to you much more than Mark Brucker will."

CoCo and Parvati got up, with Parvati having her arm around CoCo's shoulder. The rest of Team Bermuda Square also walked off.

"Well, the challenge is still live!" Scott said. "This is for a clue to the location of the advantage!" Everyone got up, and continued, Team Tripartite shooting on Victor, and Team Classics shooting on Rosemary. "Victor already down; he's got 9 coco- 10 coconuts in his basket! But Team Classics does have more players shooting on Rosemary! Lots of coconuts making it in, this challenge could be over quickly!"

"You doing OK?" Rosemary asked.

"I'm alright…"

"I ain't dropping any time soon. You know I need that clue."

"That'll make it all the more satisfying when I beat your ass."

Later…

"We've been here for 20 minutes," Scott said. "I've lost count of how many coconuts are in each basket, but Victor still has more in his."

Victor was shaking a little, while Rosemary remained steady, though she was breathing slightly heavily. Victor's shaking got more and more violent as more coconuts fell into his basket, and eventually, he fell over, losing his ropes.

"ARGH!" Victor yelled. Rosemary let go of her ropes.

"Team Tripartite Alliance wins!" Scott announced. "You'll get your clue after elimination tonight." Mia ran over to Victor, and helped him up.

"You did well," Mia said. "Everyone was targeting you. It wasn't fair."

"Gotta say, I'm impressed," Gerald said. "I think I could hold up about that long."

"It's harder than I make it look," Victor said.

"No need to get arrogant," Jenna said.

"In his defense," Heather said, "he did make it look easy. But let's focus on the important thing: we don't have to vote anyone out."

"I need to stay neutral between Gerald and Victor," Heather said in the confessional. "And I'm gonna keep Alejandro neutral, too. We need to be able to flip sides regardless of who has the vote, because I don't know where Mia and Jenna stand. Last thing I want me and Alejandro to do is get on the wrong side of a 3-3 tiebreaker. But I also don't wanna go up against Victor in the finale. No one does, because, if you go up against Victor in the finale, you're going to lose. No questions asked."

Behind the mess hall…

Alejandro walked up to Heather.

"What is it, mi amor?" Alejandro asked.

"Look," Heather said, "we're caught in the middle between Gerald and Victor. I don't know what Mia and Jenna are thinking. And don't bother using your charm; they know what's up with you, I'm sure. I just want to make sure we're in a position to work with either of them, depending on who ends up in power. I don't wanna end up on the wrong side of a 3-3 vote."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much," Alejandro said. "I've seen Mia. She likes Victor, yet is also intimidated by him. Much like Mark towards Eva."

"You sure about that?"

"My talents for detecting love are only slightly outranked by Kitty."

"Well, we still want to stay neutral. Last thing we need to do is get slapped by an idol."

"Yeah. You have to treat those idols with pretty big caution. You would know. Season 5."

"Don't remind me of that, Al!"

"Does mentioning season 5 annoy you?" Alejandro smirked.

"Yes!" Heather had angry eyes, but a playful smile on her mouth, realizing that Alejandro was being slightly teasing.

In the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

"So, who do you think the votes are gonna be for?" Mark asked. "I need to play this cancellation idol on someone."

"I have no idea," Cynthia said. "Perhaps they think they can beat me easier in a tiebreaker challenge, and want to face me. Of course, they might think you'd play the idol on me, and instead voted for you."

"Think about the one name you didn't mention," Sierra said. "Me! Perhaps that's how they envisioned the conversation."

"Let's just play it on Cynthia," Mark said. "Me and Sierra? We can easily win a tiebreaker. I have no idea how you'd do."

"While I think I could win," Cynthia said, "you and Sierra would certainly have a much better shot than me. As long as we're not facing Victor." There was some laughter.

"Alright, Cynth, the idol's being played on you tonight," Mark said. "And for once, I hope my fan gets votes!"

"So do I." She and Mark fist bumped. "So, who do we boot?"

"I say we take down CoCo," Sierra said. "He's too popular."

"CoCo?!" Cynthia questioned. "But he's so nice!"

"Yeah, he's a really cool dude," Mark said. "I'd hang with him after the game. That's the problem; if I'm on the chopping block with him, I'm fucked. Same logic that made me get DJ voted off in 60 Club."

"I'm still not sure about this…"

"Come on, don't you want to prove your loyalty to me? I'm playing a cancellation idol on you, the least you can do is vote with me!"

"...fine. I'll vote for CoCo tonight."

"Good." Mark patted her on the back. "Let's crack 'em."

Later, still in the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

"Let's decide who's voting who tonight," Parvati said. "Me and Cynthia will vote for Sierra, and CoCo and Rajah will vote for Mark. That's my plan."

"Was that based on gender lines?" Rajah questioned.

"Yes it was. Hey, we're splitting the votes here, not voting one of them out directly! We boot out Mark in the revote, of course. 3-0-0. Any idea who Mark and Sierra are voting for, Cynth? Not like it matters..."

"CoCo," Cynthia replied. "They see his popularity as a threat. Same reason they went for DJ in 60 Club."

"Whatevs," CoCo said. "I'm not scared."

"Don't worry 'bout it. You'll survive the vote, I promise! No matter what happens, there is NO way for you to get voted out!"

"Wait," Parvati said, "did you ask Scott about cancellation idols in the revote?"

"They actually become more powerful than immunity idols, since they're played after the votes are cast."

"In that case, just to be 100,000% safe, I'm going to vote for Sierra in the revote. There is NO way we can fail at this one."

"Awesome," CoCo said. "Let's do this."

At elimination…

"Well, Team Bermuda Square," Scott said, "first time here this season. How does it feel?"

"We got screwed by our holder getting distracted," Mark said, "but I don't blame her."

"Yeah, Parvati would be screwed if this were season 1," Sierra said, "but we're in modern Total Drama now. There's blindsides left and right, and my fan sense in tingling, telling me, there's gonna be a blindside tonight."

"I believe that would be the 'Bermuda-Square-set-up-a-blindside sense," Lindsay joked, causing some laughter.

"You think Bermuda Square's gonna orchestrate a blindside, Lindsay?" Scott asked.

"They're ALWAYS orchestrating blindsides."

"How do you think I became a fan of them?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, let's see what happens. Team Bermuda Square, get voting. Rajah, you're up first." Rajah got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"Square's gonna get lost in the triangle," Rajah voted, holding up a vote for Mark.

"You should know better than to be popular when Bermuda Square is in the game," Mark voted.

After voting…

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo all looked at each other. Sierra was smirking. Cynthia nodded at Mark.

"You know what to do," Cynthia said. Parvati smirked, knowing her plan had worked.

"Scott?" Mark said, getting up. He got up, and walked up to Scott. "Frankly, I think me and Sierra can win the tiebreaker easily." He handed the idol to Scott. "This is for Cynthia."

"Thank you," Scott said. Mark sat back down. "This is…

…" Mark, Sierra, and Cynthia smirked. "...

…

...NOT a cancellation idol."

"WHAT?!" Mark exclaimed.

"I MAY have enhanced the truth a little," Cynthia said. "I am a fan of yours, but I'm a big enough fan to also know I'm not gonna beat you in the end."

"Well done…" Alejandro said.

"Wow," Victor said. Cynthia, Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo bagan laughing.

"This could be trouble…" Sierra said.

"Any votes cast against Cynthia will count," Scott said. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

…

...CoCo. Second vote…

…

...

...CoCo. 2 votes CoCo. Third vote…

…

…

...Mark. 2 votes CoCo, 1 vote Mark. Fourth vote…

…

…

...Sierra. 2 votes CoCo, 1 vote Mark, 1 vote Sierra. Fifth vote…

…

…

...Mark. 2 votes CoCo, 2 votes Mark, 1 vote Sierra, 1 vote left. Sixth and final vote…

…

…

…" Mark had his finger crossed, Sierra looked worried, and Parvati, Rajah, CoCo, and Cynthia were smirking.

"...

…

...Sierra. We have a tie, 2 votes CoCo, 2 votes Mark, 2 votes Sierra."

"Check it," Parvati said, smiling.

"Here's what's gonna happen: if anyone has that immunity idol, they can use it now to remove CoCo, Mark, or Sierra from the tie. Cancellation idols can be played after the votes are cast. Does anyone have an immunity idol and would like to play it?" No one moved. "Alright. In that case, we'll move on to a revote. Mark, Sierra, CoCo, you will not vote. Parvati, Rajah, Cynthia, you can only vote for CoCo, Mark, or Sierra. If we have another tie, we will go to a tiebreaker challenge. Right, let's begin the revote. Cynthia, grab the urn on your way over, you're up first." Cynthia got up, grabbed the urn, and walked to the voting booth.

After the revote…

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Mark simply nodded his head, and Sierra kissed him on the cheek. CoCo smirked. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

…

...Sierra. 1 vote Sierra. Second vote…

…

…

...Mark. 1 vote Sierra, 1 vote Mark, 1 vote left. Third vote…

…

…

...Second person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Mark." Mark slow clapped.

"Well done, Cynthia. I'm honestly impressed. You've learned a lot from me. But I would never backstab."

"It's not backstabbing if I wasn't on your side in the first place," Cynthia said.

"You are like, evil Sierra…" Bill said.

"That was the goal."

"Mark," Scott said, "by a 2-2-2, 2-1-0 vote, the club has spoken."

"If it's not me or Sierra, I hope it's you, Cynthia," Mark said. "I got mad respect for you. But Sierra? Kick Cynthia's ass for me. For Cody!"

"Got it," Sierra replied. Mark walked off.

"Well, here's the PSA from this elimination," Scott said. "Blindsides: if it can happen to Mark, it can happen to you." There was some laughter. "Head back to your cabins. Good night." Everyone walked off. "And, just for you at home, here were the votes! First, round 1."

"Square's gonna get lost in the triangle," Rajah voted, holding up a vote for Mark.

"You should know better than to be popular when Bermuda Square is in the game, CoCo," Mark voted.

"I'm a, I'm a, I'm a Square killer!" Cynthia quietly sang, holding up a vote for Sierra.

"I know Eva. I also know not to let her boyfriend's alliance stay in the game against me. Check it." Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Sierra.

"I am so, so, sorry, CoCo, but this is Total Drama. I came here to play," Sierra voted.

"You know how you caused all those blindsides? Time to see how it feels to be on the other end, Mark," CoCo voted.

"And now, the second round of voting!" Scott said. "Only Cynthia, Rajah, and Parvati voted.

"Love ya, Mark. Kinda," Cynthia voted, holding up a vote for Mark, with a heart drawn on it.

"I want Mark to go home, but this vote is just in case. Check it," Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Sierra.

"And here's the clue that Team Tripartite Alliance got!" Scott said. "It's the same as the one Team Classics got. Every time a team comes in first, they get a more specific clue: _Near a tree by a river/there's a hole in the ground/where a better chance of winning/is somewhere around._ "


	3. E3: A Chal Totally Not Stolen From DP

"Last time on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" Scott said. "We found out about Cynthia's true agenda, as she flipped on Bermuda Square, working with Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo to eliminate Mark. They decided to pull a split vote scheme, and throw the challenge, giving Cynthia a fake cancellation idol to trick Mark and Sierra. Victor and Gerald had a fight, which also had Jenna and Mia get involved. Do I see a spark between Victor and Mia? Rosemary read a clue to a cancellation idol, and Kiki helped decipher the poem, and tonight, they search! Rosemary created a plan to get Bill on her side using the cancellation idol, and decided not to throw the challenge, allowing Team Tripartite Alliance to come in 1st, and getting a clue to the hidden advantage! Heather yelled at CoCo, causing Parvati to get distracted, sending Team Bermuda Square to elimination. At elimination, Mark decided to try to play his cancellation idol on Cynthia, but it turned out to be a fake, and suddenly, he knew, he was fucked. It was a tie 2-2-2 vote between Mark, CoCo, and Sierra. In the revote, Parvati threw a vote for Mark, just to be sure that one of the two went home, but with Cynthia and Rajah's votes, Mark came in behind the Tripartite Alliance this time in a 2-1-0 revote. Will Rosemary find the idol and execute her plan to blindside Tyler? Will Blue Triangle take out Sierra? And what will become of Victor and Mia? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! BvTvC!" The theme song played.

"It's 2:30 in the morning," Scott said in the voiceover. "Most people are sleeping. Kiki and Rosemary, however, are ready to play."

Kiki got up, sure to make as little noise as possible, and walked over to Rosemary's bunk. Kiki shook Rosemary awake.

"What do you want?" Rosemary mumbled.

"Let's go," Kiki said. "You wanna do this or not?"

"Ugh, it's, like, 3 in the morning or some shit."

"That's the point. Everyone's asleep."

"Right, let's go." Rosemary got up, still in her sleepwear.

At the dock…

"So, you think its at that red buoy?" Rosemary said.

"Can't think of much else. I mean, they can't have a cancellation idol that only exists at sunset! We don't live in that universe!"

"Well, you better be right. Let's go." Rosemary and Kiki dived into the water, and swam to the red buoy. Rosemary felt the top of the buoy, finding nothing.

"Looks like you were wrong," Rosemary said. Suddenly, she realized Kiki wasn't there. "Kiki?" Kiki suddenly surfaced, with the cancellation idol, taking a breath.

"Found it!" Kiki said.

"So it was under the buoy?"

"Wish I could tell you how it was hidden, but it's too dark."

"Well, we found it. I'll let you hold onto it for now, but we're giving this to Bill later. Let's head back. Just be sure to eat quickly at breakfast, or give the idol to me." They swam back to shore.

That morning, at breakfast…

Kiki was eating somewhat quickly.

"Kiki's eating faster than Mark does!" Sierra said in the confessional. "I WOULD KNOW. There's something up about this…"

"I don't think Kiki's eating at a natural pace," Bill said in the confessional. "But I'm not saying anything, because I don't know who's got this information. The more information I have exclusively, the better."

Kiki finished breakfast before anyone else, and left without a word.

"Bit quiet, huh?" Lindsay remarked.

"That means something, I know it…" Tyler replied. "I just don't know what. But I think it'll help us, at least in the short run. I mean, we're allies with Rosemary and Kiki after they stopped Aram and Bill from voting us out."

"That revealed nothing I didn't already know," Bill said.

"Yeah, but it tells the rest of us about the dynamics on your team," Cynthia said. "I voted out Mark, so I'm filling in for him."

"Sure, why not?" Rosemary replied.

"There's no one quite like Mark, yunno," Heather said. "Dude could manipulate you while telling you he was manipulating you, even if you weren't pulling a Lindsay scheme."

"But damn, I got you good!" Lindsay said.

"You got all of us good," Alejandro said.

"Except Bermuda Square!" Sierra taunted.

"Hey, this is gonna be my year!" Lindsay replied.

"Suuuuure," Bill said.

In the Team Tripartite Alliance cabin…

Kiki wrapped a cancellation idol in a note, and taped it shut. On the outside, she wrote " _Open ONLY in private, or this won't work._ " She left it under Bill's pillow, sticking out a tiny bit, notable only for someone looking directly at the pillow; and who but Bill would look directly at the pillow? She then walked out, undetected, and showed crossed fingers to the camera, hoping it would work.

"The note's unsigned," Kiki said in the confessional, "and talks about me and Rosemary in third person. My hope is that Bill will think it's from Sierra, Cynthia, or Heather and Alejandro. Last thing we need is Bill getting smart and making an alliance with Lindsay and Tyler, or me and Rosemary are dead! This is not a safe move!"

In the Classics cabin…

"I gotta say," Jenna said, "Victor, you are a toughie!"

"Use him wisely," Gerald said. "I want him being used on the most important part of challenges."

"Hey, let Mia swim if in the water," Victor said.

"That's true," Heather said.

"I don't care if Victor is rocking these challenges," Heather said in the confessional, "he scares me in the individual stage.

"Do you even have a weakness?" Alejandro questioned.

"Two," Victor replied. "First, Mia is better than me at swimming, I'm not gonna lie. Second, I've never operated a drone in my life. And given this show, it's only a matter of time before we have a drone challenge."

"How would that work?" Jenna questioned.

"Probably an individual challenge," Alejandro replied.

"Well, I happen to be an amazing drone piot. I have a drone obstacle course at home. I'm always racing with my brothers and sisters, with some cool and unusual obstacles. We've been through a lot of drones that way."

"Attention contestants!" Scott said over the PA. "It's challenge time! Head to the main campground!"

A small obstacle course was visible, along with a large box.

"Alright," Scott said, "before we begin, I need each team to select the player they think is the best with a controller."

With Team Bermuda Square…

"If only Sam was here!" Sierra joked. There was some laughter. "Anyway, I'm a blogger, so my fingers are in pretty good shape. Anyone else here want to try?"

"Psh," Parvati said, "I've won, like, 500 video game tournaments. I've actually showed down against your husband! And won!"

"You have some history with Bermuda Square, it seems," Cynthia noted.

"Yeah, well, I'm from the same neighborhood as Eva. We actually got along well, and we're still friends."

"How come I've never heard of you, then?" Sierra asked.

"I dunno. Guess Eva never bothered to talk about me. Or SeahawkLover12 never came up with the backstory until now."

"Woah, we don't need to go breaking the 4th wall!" Rajah exclaimed.

"What does that even do?" CoCo asked.

"Eh, SeahawkLover12 just has someone protest for comedic effect," Parvati replied.

"You're tearing the universe apart!" Rajah replied.

With Team Classics…

"Is anyone here a gamer?" Gerald asked.

"I've played a few games, but not much," Jenna said.

"Like what?"

"Usually it's at those demos at the mall. Sometimes they have an FPS, sometimes there's, like, a sports game; it changes."

"Well, it's the best we got," Gerald replied. Everyone else seemed to agree.

With Team Tripartite Alliance…

"Any gamers?" Tyler asked.

"Kinda," Rosemary replied. "I fly drones with cameras for YouTube videos back home. It's how I make some extra cash."

"Seems like that would be what Scott's going for," Bill said. "I can't imagine a video game tournament challenge. Anyone else want to go? I don't." No one moved. "Guess it's Rosemary, then."

"OK," Scott said, "we have Parvati for Team Bermuda Square, Jenna for Team Classics, and Rosemary for Team Tripartite Alliance." Scott removed the cover on the table, revealing a bunch of quadcopter drones! "We've got drones in today's challenge! In this challenge, the person each team selected as best with a controller will attempt to maneuver their drone through 3 rings, and land it. First 2 rings are worth 10 points, third ring is worth 20 points, making contact with the landing pad is 10 points, landing is worth 20 points, so the most points you can score is 50. However, the players on the other teams will be trying to shoot you down!" Scott uncovered 4 weapons. "At the first station, we'll have an archer, with the only target being your drone. At the second station, frisbees will be hurled at your drone. At the third station, a sniper armed with stress balls will be going after your drone. And, at the fourth station, a machine gun of plastic balls from a children's ball pit. Each team not flying will place one member at each station, randomly selected by me, that is not their team's pilot. The pilot will pick one person out of the 2 options to arm each station. Team Classics, you'll be sitting out one member of your team in each round you are not piloting; it will not be the same person. Best two scores win immunity. Worst score will go to elimination, where someone will be voted out. In addition, best score wins a clue to the location of the hidden advantage. If we have a tie, first tiebreaker: landing, contact, no contact, in that order. Second tiebreaker: if there's a landing, shortest time. If contact, closest to a landing. If no contact, whoever stayed in the air longer. We clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. In addition to immunity, you are also playing for a reward. Each member of the winning team will receive a FourBlade™ drone, the industry standard for drone racing, camera operation where humans cannot reach without special scaffolding, delivering packages, and any other function you can come up with. It is considered by most people to be one of the easiest drones to control, and becomes more responsive as you learn its controls, allowing you to ease into it."

"This show has officially sold out," Parvati commented.

"Yeah, it was kinda scripted. But my papi actually uses a FourBlade drone to do some farm work! It works really well in my experience. Anyway, you wanna go first?"

"Sure," Parvati replied.

Parvati lined up. "Alright," Scott said, "let's draw. For station 1, for Team Tripartite Alliance, we have...

…

...Bill. And, for Team Classics, we have…

…

...Alejandro. Who would you like at station 1?"

"Can I say no one?" Parvati joked, causing some laughter. "Anyway, I pick Bill."

"Alright. For station 2, for Team Tripartite Alliance, we have…

…

...Lindsay. And, for Team Classics, we have…

…

...Gerald. Who would you like at station 2?"

"Gerald."

"At station 3, for Team Tripartite Alliance, we have…

…

...Tyler. And for Team Classics, we have…

…

...Victor. Not looking good for you! Who do you want?"

"I guess I've got a kinda better shot with Tyler!" There was some laughter.

"That means, Kiki is at station 4 for Team Tripartite Alliance. For Team Classics, it's…

…

...Mia! Who do you want at station 4?"

"I'll take Kiki."

"Alright. So, it's Bill at station 1, Gerald at station 2, Tyler at station 3, and Kiki at station 4. Left stick moves your drone up and down, right stick moves it horizontally. When I say lift, raise your drone to a good height, but do not move it horizontally. Show me a thumbs up when you're ready. When I say go, the shooter in stage 1 can begin shooting, and you can begin horizontal movement. When I declare you clear of a zone, you cannot score on the corresponding ring if you have not done so, the shooter in the corresponding zone you have cleared must stop shooting, and the shooter in the next zone can begin shooting. The run ends when the drone lands, goes out of bounds, or hits the ground. No one can cross the white lines; these are the out of bounds lines. Penalties and bonuses will be issued as I see fit. What do you think's gonna happen, Parvati?"

"Either Tyler's gonna shoot me down, or I'm gonna stick the landing!

"Alright! Lift!" Parvati raised her drone up. "Ready… go!" Bill quickly took a shot at the drone, and Parvati quickly moved down. As Bill reloaded, Parvati moved back up, heading towards the first ring, pulling back just before Bill took his second shot, clearing the ring.

"Parvati is clear of zone 1!" Scott said. "10 points!" Parvati had a bit more trouble dodging frisbees from Gerald, but was still able to do so without taking a hit, eventually running Gerald out of frisbees.

"Dammit, I'm out of ammo!" Gerald said.

"Ha!" Parvati said, going through the second ring.

"Parvati is clear of zone 2!" Scott said. "10 points!" Tyler quickly took a shot at the drone, but missed. Parvati quickly went directly for the ring, but pulled back at the last second, causing Tyler to miss, and hit the ring!

"NICE!" Rajah yelled. Parvati was able to clear the ring.

"Parvati clears zone 3!" Scott said. "20 points!"

"Time for the firing squad!" Kiki said. She began shooting at the drone, but was slightly high. Parvati had no trouble navigating the drone to a clean landing!"

"It's over!" Scott said. "Perfect 50 for Parvati!"

"CHECK IT!" Parvati yelled, ecstatic on the perfect score.

"YEAH!" Sierra yelled, as the team ran over to Parvati to celebrate. They began jumping around.

"Not much I can do 'bout that," Victor said. "No way I get picked as a shooter."

"I think our luck might have run out…" Heather said.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Jenna said.

"You're up next, Jenna!" Scott said.

Jenna lined up. "Let's draw for round 2!" Scott said. "For Team Bermuda Square at station 1, we have…

…

...Cynthia! And, for Team Tripartite Alliance, we have…

…

...Kiki! Who would you like at station 1?"

"I'll take Kiki," Jenna replied.

"Alright. For Team Bermuda Square at station 2, we have…

…

...Sierra! And, for Team Tripartite Alliance, we have…

…

...Bill! Who would you like at station 2?"

"How 'bout Bill?"

"Alright. For Team Bermuda Square at station 3, we have...

…

...Rajah! And, for Team Tripartite Alliance, we have…

…

...Tyler! Who would you like at station 3?"

"Rajah," Jenna replied.

"OK, that means, for Team Bermuda Square, we have CoCo at station 4, and for Team Tripartite Alliance, we have Lindsay. Who do you want at station 4?"

"I will take CoCo."

"Alright. We have Kiki at station 1, Bill at station 2, Rajah at station 3, and CoCo at station 4. Lift!" Jenna raised the drone. "Ready… go!" Kiki barely missed her first shot, as Jenna went right down the middle. Kiki barely missed her second shot.

"Missing shots on purpose is easy," Kiki said. "Making it look like an accident without hitting the drone, though, that's a lot harder."

"Kiki barely missing!" Scott said, as Jenna passed through the first ring. "Jenna has cleared zone 1! 10 points!" Bill's throws on the frisbees were completely off.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lindsay questioned.

"I'm no good at frisbee!" Bill replied. He threw one last frisbee, but wasn't able to hit the drone, and Jenna made it through without much trouble.

"Jenna has cleared zone 2!" Scott said. "10 points!" Immediatley after he said this, Rajah took a shot, directly hitting the drone, causing it to go completely out of control, crashing! "The drone has crashed!" Scott said.

"WOAH," Parvati said.

"What the fuck!" Tyler exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"That does not look good," Rosemary noted. "Drone medic!" There was some laughter, as everyone ran over to see the wreckage.

"That was a direct hit," Scott said, picking up the drone, seeing it was broken into 3 pieces, and all the outer shells on the rotor blades had been blasted off. "Yeah, this'll probably never fly again. Good news is, we had 3 brand new drones for this challenge. Rosemary, you're up. Beat 20 points, and you'll win immunity, and send Team Classics to elimination for the first time. Get a perfect score and beat Parvati's time, and you'll win the clue and drones."

"I don't think I'm gonna beat Parvati," Rosemary replied.

"Nor do I," Victor noted.

Rosemary lined up. "Let's draw for round 3!" Scott said. "At station 1, for Team Bermuda Square, we have…

…

...Rajah! And, for Team Classics, we have…

…

...Gerald! Who do you want?"

"Rajah was good with the cannon, but I don't think he'll be good with a bow and arrow. I pick Rajah," Rosemary replied.

"Alright. At station 2, for Team Bermuda Square, we have…

…

...Sierra! And, for Team Classics, we have…

…

...Alejandro! Who do you want at station 2?"

"I'll take Alejandro."

"Alright. At station 3, for Team Bermuda Square, we have…

…

...CoCo! And, for Team Classics, we have…

…

...Heather! Who do you want at station 3?"

"Heather, why not?"

"Alright. That means, at station 4, for Team Bermuda Square, we have Cynthia, and for Team Classics, we have…

…

...Mia! Who do you want?"

"Cynthia."

"Alright. We have Rajah at station 1, Alejandro at station 2, Heather at station 3, and Cynthia at station 4. Lift!" Rosemary raised her drone. "Ready… go!" As Rosemary flew directly for the first ring, she was promptly shot down by Rajah.

"Getting hit by an arrow intentionally is a lot harder than dodging one," Rosemary said in the confessional. "Just goes to show how good I am at flying drones! And yes, the story about me being a professional drone pilot is true."

"That was anticlimactic," Kiki said.

"It's over!" Scott said. "Rosemar has been shot down! Team Bermuda Square and Team Classics win immunity! Team Bermuda Square wins a clue to the location of the hidden advantage, and drones!"

"LET'S GO!" Parvati yelled, high fiving the rest of her team.

"That was amazing, Rajah!" CoCo said. Rajah simply bowed in response.

"Rosemary, you FOOL!" Bill exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not usually flying in a combat zone!" Rosemary replied.

"I was talking about, A, letting Rajah shoot on you, and B, flying right down Broadway when Rajah was shooting at you!"

"Yeah, I gotta say," Lindsay said, "that's a move I'd make in season 1!" There was some laughter.

"Lindsay, the so-called 'ditz,'" Rosemary said. "You even went undercover in your audition tape, American speaker!"

"I couldn't tell the network that I knew about 60 Club! I even went so far as to burn the bridge between me and Beth before Heather pushed us back together. Thanks for that, by the way, Heath. Made things a lot easier for me."

"Oh, shut up," Heather replied.

"There's this weird culture about manipulators," Lindsay said in the confessional. "We respect each other as fellow game players, but we still try destroy each other through any means necessary. Me and Bermuda Square are, like, THE example of this; we just hate each other in the game, but outside of it, I'm almost as close with Sierra as I am with Beth! We could work together if we saw a reason to, but so far, we have not."

In the Team Classics Cabin…

Heather glanced over at Victor and Mia, who were talking.

"Look at those two," Heather said to Alejandro. "Does that not scream 'power couple?'"

"I take it you feel threatened?" Alejandro replied.

"Treat relationships as especially strong alliances. And I don't like the idea of the 2 biggest challenge beasts in the game falling for each other."

"Then let's make an alliance with Gerald and Jenna! We can get rid of Victor and Mia!"

"No. We don't want to get on the wrong side of them. Besides, Gerald and Jenna will fight us for power."

"Do you really want us to go with Victor and Mia in the merge?"

"Immunity can only go to one of them. If we get rid of one of them, it messes with the other's head. I'll find a way. Wait, actually, I've got a plan. Alejandro, you go talk to Gerald and Jenna. I'll talk to Victor and Mia."

"Alright." Alejandro walked off, and Heather walked up to Victor and Mia.

"...so, like, I'm headed to the podium," Mia said, "but it turns out, I accidentally touched a rope, and got disqualified!"

"Wow, got DQ'd over that?" Victor replied.

"Those lanes were WAY too narrow. I mean, yeah, it was a small pool, but still, no excuse for such narrow lanes. I had, like, no chance!"

"Ugh, least it weren't one of those 'everyone gets a medal' things. Ever I get a 'participation trophy' or some shit, I hock it at pawn shop, trophy of suckitude. Is only reason I like 'em; they mean cash. My mom proceeds to buy back, but knows to keep it out my sight. Yeah, kinda extorts money from mom, but whatever. Basically, how I do professionalism before I'm pro."

"Victor, Mia, can I talk to you for a second?" Heather asked.

"Sure," Victor replied.

"Look, you two are not on great terms with Gerald and Jenna."

"He more stuck up than Courtney season 2!" Victor replied.

"He's not THAT bad!" Jenna replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, I want to make an alliance with you two. Frankly, I don't want to play with Gerald and Jenna; I'm scared of them outsmarting us. I see you two as more of physical players than strategical players."

"That's idea," Victor replied.

"Yeah, I don't really have a long-term plan for this game. I want to take things one step at a time."

"That's one option," Heather replied. "Anyway, what should we call ourselves?"

"We-" Victor began, before Mia nudged him. "-are not sure!"

"How about the Blackstone Union?" Mia suggested.

"Why not?" Heather replied. Victor also nodded his head.

Behind the cabin…

"...so, like, I'm headed to the podium," Gerald said, "but it turns out, I accidentally touched a rope, and got disqualified!"

"Wow, you got DQ'd over that?" Jenna replied.

"Those lanes were WAY too narrow. I mean, yeah, it was a small pool, but still, no excuse for such narrow lanes. I had, like, no chance!"

"Ugh, at least it wasn't one of those 'everyone gets a medal' things. Whenever I get one of those 'participation trophies' or some shit, I hock it at pawn shop, 'cause it's, like, a trophy of suckitude. It's the only reason I like 'em; they mean cash. My mom proceeds to buy them back, but she knows to keep it out my sight. Yeah, it kinda extorts money from my mom, but whatever. Basically, it's how I do professionalism before I'm pro."

"Gerald, Jenna, can I talk to you for a second?" Alejandro asked.

"Sure," Gerald replied.

"Look, you two are not on great terms with Victor and Mia."

"He screws around more than Lindsay in season 1!" Gerald replied.

"He's not THAT bad!" Jenna replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, I would like to make an alliance with you two. Frankly, I don't want to play with Victor and Mia; I know they'll beat me in challenges. I see you two as more of strategica players than physical players; and in the end, physicality wins, does it not?"

"True," Gerald replied. "I guess Victor and Mia do kinda intimidate me, but hey, we can keep order on this team."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get a long-term strategy for this game right now," Jenna replied.

"That's one option," Alejandro replied. "Anyway, what should we call ourselves?"

"How about Unit 1229?" Jenna suggested.

"Basic, and not an easily detectable name. I like it."

"I don't see why not," Gerald replied. "I also don't see why."

In the Team Tripartite Alliance cabin…

Bill walked in, and found a note under his pillow. He quickly took the note, and shoved it into his pants pocket without anyone noticing.

"I need to go use the bathroom," Bill said, leaving.

"I'm guessing we're voting out Bill tonight?" Lindsay asked, as Bill left.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Rosemary replied. "It's not time to backstab each other yet!"

"I don't think we're going to lose much more, thankfully," Kiki said. "No way we pull a Team Victory."

"We pull an intentional Team Victory!" Kiki said in the confessional. "Not a total one, but still, intentional. Lindsay and Tyler have no idea what's in store for them."

In the confessional…

Bill pulled the note out of his pocket, and unwrapped it, causing the cancellation idol to fall out! He picked up the idol, and read the note.

" _Bill,_ " Bill read, " _you don't know who I am, but I know who you are, obviously. This is a huge turning point in this game. This is not fake, I wouldn't waste your time or mine. Just by competing against you and the few handshakes we've had I feel I can trust you. That's_

 _hard to find in this game. Hopefully we are on the same page. Play the idol tonight and save yourself. Lindsay, Tyler, Rosemary, and Kiki should be writing your name down, so act like you know you're going home. You can stand up and play it right before Scott starts reading_

 _the votes. I think you should write Tyler's name down and send him home. I don't want to compete against him in the merge, and I'm sure you don't, either. No matter what, when you play the idol, you're safe for the night. P.S. Destroy this after reading._ Well, this helps! I just wanna know who gave this to me. I'm thinking Victor, Sierra, or Cynthia. But if they didn't put their name down, they've got some reason for me not to know who they are. Clearly, there's no reason for whoever this is to give me a fake idol. Well, let's see what happens tonight. I'm not going to lose anything if I play a fake…"

 **A/N: Yes, the note is pretty much a copy and paste (with a few added parts) of JT's note to Russell in Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, other than parts about the merge, which wouldn't make sense for this note. But unlike JT, Rosemary knows exactly what's going on...**

At elimination…

Team Tripartite Alliance walked in.

"Well, Team Tripartite Alliance," Scott said, "this is your second elimination. Last time you were here, there was a blindside: Aram. Do you think there will be another blindside tonight?"

"I don't think so," Rosemary replied. "The lines have been drawn, and to me, tonight's elimination is pretty clear."

"Same," Lindsay said.

"Same," Tyler said.

"Same," Kiki said.

"Same," Bill said.

"If you all think the elimination's clear, will the person going home please stand up?" Scott said. No one moved. "That means somebody's wrong."

"Looks like it'll be a blindside," Victor said.

"I think someone has an idol," Sierra said. "But I don't know who."

"Bill's probably got an idol, unless he thinks Rosemary and Kiki will vote with him," Lindsay said. "So I don't know what's going on."

"Suddenly," Scott said, "we're in the perfect position for a blindside."

"I think we're gonna get one…" Tyler said.

"Could this be a season of nothing but blindsides?" CoCo questioned. "If so, I'm screwed!"

"Considering every girl here but Sierra wants to screw you…" Rajah said. There was some laughter.

"Well, I'm loyal to Courtney."

"What is Courtney even like?" Parvati asked.

"Not unlike you," CoCo replied. "She dresses in this adorable dress every day with vertical stripes, and really, kinda acts slightly motherly towards me. I feel like Sierra and Cody's relationship is not unlike my and Courtney's."

"Doesn't sound too far away from ours," Sierra said.

"And believe me, it's the best deal you could ask for! I'm probably going to end up being a house husband, but I don't really care. Oh, yeah, and she refuses to let me pay for our dates."

"Dude, you're in the best possible position a dude can be in when it comes to love," Scott said. "Anyway, Team Tripartite, get voting. Kiki, you're up first." Kiki got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"Outsiders never prosper," Lindsay voted.

"I feel no remorse for what I'm about to do tonight," Rosemary said.

After voting…

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it tonight, now would be the time." Lindsay and Kiki smiled at each other, as Tyler rubbed Lindsay's back. Rosemary looked at Bill, and Bill got up.

"Will the real person voted off please stand up, please stand up, please stand up?" Bill said, walking over to Scott, and handing him the cancellation idol. Bill then walked back.

"This is a cancellation idol," Scott said. "Any votes cast for Bill will not count. I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Bill. Does not count. Second vote…

...

...Bill. Does not count. Third vote…

…

...Bill. Does not count. Fourth vote…

…

...Bill. Does not count. With only 1 vote left, none of the votes count. Fifth and final vote…

…

...3rd person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Tyler. That's 1, and tonight, that's enough."

"Can we get ONE normal elimination?!" Lindsay questioned. She and Tyler hugged, as Tyler got up.

"Tyler," Scott said, "with 1 vote against, the club has spoken.

"Good luck," Tyler said, walking off.

"That was actually a pretty risky move," Rosemary said in the confessional.

"Well, this elimination has sent a message," Scott said, "blindsides have become a regular part of Total Drama, so watch your back, and treat those idols like you would treat a truck driving in front of you with no mirrors. Grab your stuff, head back to your cabins. Good night." Everyone walked off. "And, just for you at home, here were the votes!"

"Once, it was a blindside. Now, it's just being an outsider. Bill," Lindsay voted.

"Nothing to be surprised here. I vote Bill," Tyler voted.

"I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face. I vote Bill" Rosemary voted.

"This isn't safe at all, but playing safe in this game will get you eliminated sooner or later. I vote Bill," Kiki voted.

"Whoever gave me that idol is on the same page as me: Tyler's a threat. Buh-bye," Bill voted.

"And here's the clue that Team Bermuda Square got!" Scott said. "It's the same as the one Team Classics and Team Tripartite Alliance got: _Near a tree by a river/there's a hole in the ground/where a better chance of winning/is somewhere around._ "


	4. E4: Too Cute To Compete?

"Last time on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" Scott said. "Rosemary was back to her antics, with an unprecedented move: anonymously giving the cancellation idol to Bill, in an attempt to blindside Tyler! This, after looking for the idol at 2:30 in the morning. In the challenge, we got a taste of the gaming side of Parvati, as she was able to fly a drone without taking so much as a hit, getting a perfect score! Rosemary made the ultimate mistake of letting Rajah shoot at her in zone 1, quickly losing it for Team Tripartite Alliance. Or was it a mistake? Alejandro and Heather decided to play both sides of the Victor-Gerald conflict, creating Unit 1229 with Gerald and Jenna, and the Blackstone Union with Victor and Mia. What are they up to? At elimination, Bill pulled out his cancellation idol, negating all 4 votes against him! With Bill's vote being the only one that counted, and Rosemary and Kiki praying Bill went for their target, the final vote was read, and it was for Tyler, sending Tyler to the dock. What will Rosemary's next big move be? Where will things go on Team Bermuda Square and Team Classics? And does Cynthia have another big move in her? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! 60 Club!" The theme song played.

"I've spent enough time around boys to know they'll pack up," Parvati said in the confessional. "As much as I should fear Sierra and Cynthia, I'm more scared of CoCo's popularity, and Rajah's accuracy. Sure, CoCo's cute, but I don't want him using that cute to beat me. He's too loyal to his girl back home for me to have a showmance with him, so I have to dump him. Sorry."

At night, in the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

Parvati got up, and walked outside. She pulled 8 peices of paper and a pen out of her pocket, as the rain came down. She wrote 8 notes on the outside cabin wall, and walked back in, placing 2 of the them under the hands of the sleeping Sierra and Cynthia. She then walked out, walked into the Team Tripartite Alliance cabin, and placed a note under the hands of Rosemary, Kiki, and Lindsay, and walked out. She then walked into the Team Classics cabin, and placed a note under the hands of Mia, Jenna, and Heather. She walked out, walked back to the Team Bermuda Square cabin, and went to sleep.

"I wake up," Sierra said in the confessional, "and I see a note from Parvati, says, 'meet me on the dock first thing in the morning. Clearly, there's an alliance formation taking place, and I want in on this. More allies I have, the better."

That morning, on the dock…

All the girls were on the dock, with Parvati standing on the end.

"OK, you're all here," Parvati said. "I bet you're wondering why I gave you all those notes last night, causing you to wake up to them. Here's what I'm thinking: the last 3 eliminations; the ONLY 3 eliminations; have all been boys. I think it's only a matter of time before the boys figure that out, and start thinking there's a girl's alliance, and begin picking us off, one by one by one. I'm looking to succeed where Courtney failed in season 2. I'm looking to create the first successful girl's alliance, across all the teams. You'll work in your teams, and come the merge, we'll eliminate all the boys."

"What about Victor?" Jenna asked. "He's too strong; heck, he could win all these team challenges himself! Clearly, he's gonna have immunity throughout the merge."

"That's gonna be a problem, yes. Jenna, Heather, because you're on Victor's team, and I don't trust Mia to go after Victor, I'm putting you in charge of figuring out how to deal with Victor.

"You know," Cynthia said, "if you know that you can't trust Mia to go after Victor, why not do it yourself?"

"I can't vote, Cynth. Plus, Jenna and Heather can get more intel than me."

"And what about Alejandro?" Sierra asked. "No way Heather votes out Alejandro!"

"That's true," Heather replied. "I love him! No way I write his name down!"

"I say we let him in," Lindsay said. "Without him, we're at 3-3 on Team Classics."

"Why not bring Victor in?" Mia questioned.

"Because we can't beat Victor, duh!" Cynthia replied. "You in some showmance with him?"

"No…" Mia blushed a little.

"Yeah, Victor's hot!" Mia said in the confessional. "I'd totally have a relationship with him! I mean, he's nice, he's a match for me even in the water, all sorts of stuff! Stop judging me, guys! I know you're judging me!"

"Alright," Kiki said, "I guess we'll bring him on board. Heather, you deal with Alejandro."

"This girl's alliance is gonna blow my game up," Rosemary said in the confessional. "But you gotta adapt if you wanna be a good villain. I just need myself and Kiki to go in the middle between 2 alliances of any sort. Unfortunately, we don't have the numbers to flip between the girls and boys. I think I can use Victor and Mia as leverage, then maybe convince Heather and Alejandro that the girl's alliance is out to get them. That leaves Cynthia, Jenna, Parvati, and Sierra, and maybe Lindsay. Depends on how soon the merge is. Those are good numbers for me."

"So, what should we call ourselves?" Mia asked.

"I have an idea," Parvati said. "How about the Femsquad?"

"Not bad," Cynthia said.

"I like it!" Heather said. Everyone else seemed to agree.

"Check it," Parvati said. "We're the Femsquad."

In the Team Classics cabin…

"Hey, Alejandro," Heather said. "You're in an alliance with all the girls now."

"What?"

"You heard me. Look, just go along with it. And don't tell the other boys. We're gonna destroy them when the time comes."

"Alright."

"I don't need Alejandro," Heather said in the confessional. "I may love him, but hey, you idol'd me out in All Stars. Besides, Mark would probably leave Cody, Sierra, and Eva behind, if he had to to stay in the game."

On the other side of the cabin…

"Hey, Victor, I need to talk to you," Mia said.

"Sure," Victor replied.

In the woods…

"Listen, Vic," Mia said, "the girls have made an alliance. They call it the Femsquad. I'm telling you this because I don't want to vote you out!"

"What? You not scared my challenge ability?" Victor did not say this in an arrogant tone; it was in a gentle tone. "Most people are. Not you?"

"Not me. For some reason… you don't scare me with your physicality, but something else about you is intimidating!"

"You know who else said that? Mark. And he said it about Eva."

"What are you saying?"

"You may be falling for me. I can't read your mind, but I can know what you're telling me."

"Wait, you're speaking in full sentences!"

"I do sometimes. I speak in broken English, yes, because honestly, it's fun. You should try it some time. But this is one of those special times I'll speak in full sentences. I don't know what the triggers are for me, but this is one of them. And, hey, if you are falling for me, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I know you'll feel scared, but even Big V falls for people."

"Mia would be an example, maybe…" Victor said in the confessional.

"Big V?" Mia asked.

"That's me," Victor replied.

"I should have guessed. Anyway, I'm gonna have to think about what you said. But back to the Femsquad. Any idea how to deal with it?"

"I leave that to you. Try to ride those girls to the end. We probably need to use idol. Least, it would help." Mia giggled a little at Victor's broken english, blushing slightly. "You're blushing."

"I am not!" Mia smiled a bit. "It's just hot in here!"

"You look cute when you're blushing…"

Mia blushed even harder. "T-thanks…"

"Let's kick some ass in the challenge tonight."

"Fine! I like Victor!" Mia said in the confessional. "Are you happy now? I'm not gonna have Mark's help, though..."

"I knew it!" Mark said on a tablet dropped into the confessional.

"Another pre-recorded message?!"

"It's becoming a running gag," Scott replied over the PA.

In the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

"So, you two won't vote me out?" Sierra asked.

"No, we won't," Cynthia replied. "While you're a threat, you're a threat we know how to deal and Parvati have no idea how to deal with Rajah and CoCo."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Yeah, we don't know how tough CoCo is," Parvati said. "And, even though he is cute, he could easily get votes in his favor."

Unbeknownst to them, Rajah was listening in!

"This could be a problem…" Rajah said.

"Hey, Raj," CoCo said.

"CoCo, we need to talk."

At the elimination area…

"What's going on?" CoCo asked.

"I just heard a conversation between Parvati, Sierra, and Cynthia," Rajah replied. "They are trying to vote you out!"

"What?" CoCo looked a bit sad.

"It's alright, CoCo. Look, we're probably not going to get them to flip. Maybe we can find an idol, OK? We need to make an alliance."

"Sure," CoCo replied. "What should we call ourselves?"

"How about the Y Duo?"

"Y Duo?"

"Y chromosome, you know?"

"I'm not a big fan, but I've got nothing else. Besides, it's just a name for an alliance. I mean, yeah, CoCo has special connotations with me, but whatever."

"If you don't like it, we don't have to use it."

"Nah, Raj. Y Duo works."

"Alright, Co. I just got one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Your girlfriend, Courtney. Is she the same Courtney from Total Drama season 1?"

"Yeah." With that, CoCo walked off.

"That's gonna piss off Duncan…" Rajah said in the confessional.

"I miss you so much, Courtney!" CoCo said in the confessional.

In the woods…

Kiki and Rosemary were walking along a river.

"There should be a hole somewhere around here…" Rosemary said. "Ah, I see it!" Rosemary and Kiki walked up to a hole, right next to a tree.

"Fits the clue perfectly," Kiki said. "Can't be too far from here."

"I sure don't think it would be. Look for anything that might be it, and dig around if you have to. It's probably buried."

"We want to find the advantage," Rosemary said in the confessional, "just in case we don't merge after Team Tripartite is down to 2. Last thing we need to do is pull a Team Victory from a failed Scott scheme."

Rosemary walked up to what seemed to be a root poking out of the ground, but not going back in. "I don't think this is a root…" Rosemary said, kneeling down, and digging. She pulled out a stick with an intricate carving, and a note. " _Congratulations_ ," Rosemary read, " _you have found the hidden advantage! Before any challenge begins, give this to Scott, and you will receive a special advantage in the challenge. If it is a team challenge, your entire team will receive an advantage. As always with Total Drama, what you share and what you keep secret is up to you._ Kiki!"

"You got it?"

"I got it!" Kiki ran over. "Wait, this isn't it." Rosemary looked confused. "This isn't it. What are you trying to pull? This isn't the advantage."

"This is the advantage!"

"That's not the advantage."

"Yes it is!"

"Someone on Team Classics must have it! This isn't the advantage!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's a _fucking stick_!"

 **A/N:** _ **Survivor: Micronesia**_ **references, anyone?**

"I know, but it has a carving, and paperwork! Look!" Rosemary handed Kiki the note.

"OK, I guess that checks out."

"ONE CLUE," Rosemary said in the confessional. "That's all it took! I'm actually kinda surprised, but hey, I'll take it! If we merge before I get to use this, I'll probably save it for the finale, or final 3 if Victor is involved."

"Attention all contestants!" Scott said over the PA. "Head to the beach for your next challenge!"

On the beach…

"Alright," Scott said, "let's get to today's challenge. It is double elimination tonight, so only 1 team will win immunity, and both of the other teams will go to elimination. Anyway, today's challenge will be the third edition of face your fears. Before the game, we got intel on each of your worst fears. Heather, Lindsay, we did further research into you two; you will not face the same challenge as you faced on season 1. If you complete your challenge, you'll score a point for your team. The team with the highest Anyway, to make things fair, I'm gonna give all 3 teams a chance to get 6 points. Team Classics, we won't do anything to you. Team Bermuda Square, you're gonna choose one person to have their challenge count double, and Team Tripartite Alliance, you'll choose 2."

With Team Bermuda Square…

"Parvati," everyone said at once, except Parvati.

"What?" Parvati asked.

"You just seem like the toughest of the bunch!" Sierra said.

"Eh, sure, I'll take it."

With Team Tripartite Alliance…

"Me and Kiki," Rosemary said. Bill just shrugged, and Lindsay also seemed to have no problem.

"Alright," Scott said, "who wants to go first?"

"Eh, I'll go," Sierra said.

"Alright." Scott pulled a piece of paper out "Sierra… fear of explosions. Dating back all the way to before you knew Cody existed, much less that he was scared of defusing a time bomb."

"Can you blame me?!"

"I guess you not watch Michael Bay," Victor remarked, causing some laughter.

"To the dock!" Scott said.

At the dock…

Scott handed Sierra a book of matches and a Roman Candle. In the distance was an offshore fueling station. "Alright, in this challenge, you'll need to shoot this Roman Candle at that fueling station. If you get a hit, the fueling station will explode, and you will score a point."

"Imagine that it belongs to some douchebags going after Cour- er, Cody!" CoCo yelled. Sierra fairly easily lit the match, lit the fuse, and took 8 shots at the platform. She got a direct hit with her first shot, blowing up the platform!

"Woah there, buddy!" Sierra said, as the Roman Candle moved back in her hand.

"And with that," Scott said, "it's Team Bermuda Square 1, Team Classics and Team Tripartite Alliance yet to play. Rosemary, you're next. Rosemary… fear of open fields?"

"That's oddly specific," Bill commented.

"Oh, shut up!" Rosemary said playfully.

"I'd really like to hear this story…" Alejandro said.

"There isn't a story. I've just been scared of open fields for my whole life. Just… nothing." Rosemary shuddered.

"This just so happens to tie into Kiki's fear!" Scott said. "Heights!"

"How?" Kiki questioned.

"Oh, we're gonna drop Rosemary in a field via helicopter. And you're jumping out of it. So, Team Tripartite Alliance, you've got a chance to get 4 points right here!"

At a field…

A helicopter flew in, and Rosemary stepped off.

"Alright!" Scott yelled, over the helicopter's blades and engine. "You just need to stay in this field for 2 hours, Rosemary! Do this, and you'll score 2 points!"

"Alright!" Rosemary said. The helicopter flew off, and Rosemary looked worried.

In the helicopter…

Kiki was scared, looking down.

"I'm going to fucking die…" Kiki said, terrified.

"You don't have to do this," Scott said, "but there's 2 points on the line."

Kiki breathed heavily, and turned around. "I can't do this…" Kiki said.

"It's alright…" Bill said, rubbing Kiki's back.

"No, I'm fucking pissed," Bill said in the confessional. "But I've gotta get on Kiki's good side, so I might be able to get some leverage at elimination, because, at this point, I think we might end up there. Rosemary and Kiki are obviously working with Lindsay, but I might be able to be nice enough they'll flip to me."

"We'll find out in 2 hours if Rosemary succeeds," Scott said. "So, it's Team Bermuda Square 1, Team Tripartite Alliance might get 2, and Team Classics yet to play. Who's up for Team Classics?"

"I'll go," Victor and Gerald said at the same time.

"Not again…" Mia said.

"Actually, I not care so much," Victor said. "You go."

"Oh, psh, you're just saying that because you're scared!" Gerald replied.

"Alright," Jenna said, "enough. Do you want immunity or not? Gerald, you're going first."

"FINE!" Gerald and Victor said at the same time.

"That boy is really getting on my last nerve!" Gerald and Victor said in the confessional at the same time.

"I know I'm in an alliance with Gerald, but he's a liability," Jenna said in the confessional. "I need to weigh my options, with Gerald versus Victor. I mean, yeah, Victor will kick my ass, but will Gerald really be all that loyal? Besides, Alejandro and Heather will vote together, so I don't want it to come down to me, Gerald, Alejandro, and Heather. I feel like Gerald would vote against me for safety."

"I really like Victor, but I don't like his fighting with Gerald!" Mia said in the confessional. "That's not to say I like Gerald, though."

"Alright, Gerald," Scott said, "scared of… ah, a classic; spiders!"

"Everyone seems to like making challenges involving spiders!" Heather said. "It's, like, a cliche!"

"Considering how many people are scared of the damn things…" Alejandro replied.

"It's also the challenge for Alejandro, Parvati, Cynthia, and Bill!"

"Figures…" Heather said.

"We'll also deal with you, Heather! Buried alive! To the beach!"

"I thought Heather was scared of sumo wrestlers!" Jenna said.

"Was," Heather replied. "I got over that."

On the beach…

There were 5 wooden coffins only slightly in the ground, and 1 glass coffin much deeper in the ground. "Gerald, Alejandro, Parvati, Cynthia, Bill," Scott said, "in the wooden coffins. Heather, in the glass coffin. Who do you trust not to pull a Trent on you?"

"I would say Rosemary," Heather said, "but she's off in some field. Or Alejandro, but he's got his own challenge. So I pick Kiki."

"Alright." Scott handed Heather and Kiki a radio, and began burying Heather. "Everyone in their coffins?"

"Yeah," Gerald, Alejandro, Parvati, Cynthia, and Bill all said.

"Alright. Interns, bring out the bugs! You have to stay in there for 5 minutes. So does Heather. Time will start in just a moment." 5 interns walked up to the holes Gerald, Alejandro, Parvati, Cynthia, and bill were in. Scott picked up a shovelful of sand. "3… 2… 1… dump the spiders!" Scott dropped the sand on Heather, fully burying her, and the interns threw the bugs on Gerald, Alejandro, Parvati, Cynthia, and Bill. Cynthia screamed, and ran off. "Cynthia's out." Alejandro looked uneasy, Gerald was simply frozen, Parvati didn't seem to care, and Bill was trying to kill the spiders.

"Leave those spiders alone!" Kiki said. "You murderer!"

"I could care less about those spiders," Kiki said. "But if Bill gets out of that hole, we're pretty much guaranteed to go to elimination."

Hearing Kiki's cry, Bill just curled up into a ball, and began crying.

2 minutes in…

"I'm out,"' Alejandro said, climbing out.

"And Alejandro is out!" Scott said.

"That could honestly be an individual challenge," one of the interns remarked.

"Not a bad idea," Alejandro said. "I'll consider that once I take over the show."

"After 60 Club," Alejandro said in the confessional, "Chris sold the show to me. However, we agreed it would be after Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics that I actually get the show, because, well, I'm a contestant! Scott was given the hosting job as a compromise; there were going to be 4 teams, but there was no one to pair Scott with. Mainly because SeahawkLover12 does not ship Dawn and Scott."

The 5 minutes expired.

"Time!" Scott said. Kiki proceeded to dig up Heather. "Heather, Bill, Gerald, and Parvati all win! 2 points for Team Classics, 2 points for Team Bermuda Square, and 1 point for Team Tripartite Alliance! That makes is 1 point Team Tripartite Alliance, 2 points Team Classics, and 3 points Team Bermuda Square!" As Scott said this, Rosemary came running out the woods, screaming. "And Rosemary loses! There is no way for Team Tripartite Alliance to catch up, Team Tripartite will be going to elimination!"

"Dammit!" Bill said.

"I was the only one on this team to complete their challenge, but I know I'm fucked," Bill said in the confessional, tearing up. "I mean…"

"Team Tripartite is up for elimination," Gerald said in the confessional, "and that gives me a chance to blow up this girl's alliance. Maybe I can get Lindsay and Bill to vote for Rosemary. After all, every time she's been singled out in a challenge, they lost. Other than when Parvati got distracted, that is."

"Let's finish things for Bermuda Square," Scott said. "CoCo… fear of being left alone."

"Aww!" everyone but Sierra said at once, causing CoCo to blush in embarrassment.

"That's kinda cute," Parvati said, ruffling CoCo's hair.

"3 hours in the mess hall with no one else," Scott said. "You can make yourself food if you want."

"Alright," CoCo said, walking off.

"Everyone thinks that just because it's related to CoCo, it's cute!" Sierra said in the confessional. "True, I have felt that way about Cody, but that stalkerish phase is over. Still, I'm not hopping on that boat. I need to get Parvati and Cynthia to focus, so we can get CoCo out of here!"

"Rajah," Scott said, "fear of… tight spaces."

"Makes sense," Lindsay said.

"That's just the opposite of Mark!" Sierra noted. "He LOVES being packed into small places! Could have to do with him playing football…"

"Probably, yeah," Rajah replied. "Or his relationship with Eva."

"Hey, we're not trying to get an M rating here!" Scott said. "Let's keep this shit rated PG-13."

"Thought we got an M rating with us saying fuck all the time!" Heather said.

"Not on the internet," Alejandro replied. "And I think it's a T on the internet."

"No, that's just Fanfiction dot net," Rosemary replied. "The Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki? That's PG-13."

"Ah."

"Anyway, get in the box," Scott said, with a really small box that showed up out of nowhere.

"How did you get that in there?" Rajah questioned.

"Total Drama logic."

"I see." Rajah climbed into the box, and Scott closed it.

"He'll be in there for 5-" Scott began, before Rajah punched the box open, and sprang out. "...minutes. Or he'll fail now. Whatever works. Victor, Jenna, Mia, if all 3 of you can complete your challenge, Team Classics will win. If 2 of you complete your challenge and CoCo fails, you will also win. If 2 of you complete your challenge and CoCo also completes his challenge, or 1 of you completes your challenge and CoCo fails, that will force a tie. That means, all 3 teams will go to elimination, all 3 teams will be voting somebody out. If none of you complete your challenge, or only 1 of you does and CoCo completes his challenge, Team Bermuda Square will win. Victor, fear of… snakes."

"Ever heard of Boa Constrictor?" Victor asked. "Yeah. One nearly killed me."

At the amphitheatre…

"Hey, you can do this, big dog!" Alejandro said. Victor was cringing, scared of the snake, identical to the snake DJ faced in season 1. The camera moved between Victor cringing and the snake. Suddenly, the snake blinked.

"Aaaa!" Victor said, moving back. "It blinked! What, can Total Drama universe snakes do that?"

"It means she likes you!" Mia said.

"It's the smallest snake ever, Victor!" Gerald yelled. "COME ON!"

"Yeah, but it's slimy, and scaly, and slithery…"

"WE NEED THIS POINT, VICTOR! SUCK IT UP!" Mia, Jenna, Heather, and Alejandro were all glaring at Gerald. "What? My ass is on the chopping block."

"Damn right it is," Mia said.

Eventually, Victor breathed heavily, and picked up the snake on his finger.

"There we go!" Mia yelled.

"See?" Gerald said. "Fear is only in the mind."

"Said the person who froze up when a few tiny spiders were dumped on him!" Victor replied.

"Alright, Victor, CHILL," Mia said, grabbing Victor's shoulder, and giving him a back rub.

"Alright, I'll admit," Victor said in the confessional, "I may be a little standoffish. But hey, I stand my fucking ground."

In the cabin…

"You good, Victor?" Mia asked.

"I'm fine," Victor replied. "Ugh, Gerald is really pushing at me!"

"This is exactly what Gerald wants! He's trying to antagonize you, so he can vote you out! Face it, Victor, people are going to see you as a threat."

"That true… yeah, I see what you going at."

"Mia really has influence on me," Victor said in the confessional. "Why? I not understand! I falling for her or something?"

Scott knocked at the door of the cabin, and Mia answered it.

"You're up, Mia," Scott said. "Fear of… being tied up underwater."

"This could be dangerous…" Victor said.

As Victor and Mia walked out, they saw Sierra digging a hole in the middle of camp. Suddenly, she ran off.

"I'm digging right in the middle of camp," Sierra said in the confessional, "and I find something." She held out a golden marshmallow, and a note. " _Congratulations_ ," the note read, " _you have found the golden marshmallow, AKA, the immunity idol! You can use this idol after the votes are read at any elimination. The person that would be voted out is safe, and the person with the next highest number of votes will be sent home. If there is a tie, you can use this idol to remove anyone from the tie._ This could be real useful!"

On the dock…

"Alright," Scott said, "Mia, you'll be tied up underwater. You just need to escape. If it looks like you're about to drown, or you panic, we'll get you out, but you'll fail the challenge."

"OK, if this was the first season of the show, I might do this," Mia said. "But I'm not doing this. Chris ruined any chance that I'd do a stunt that could kill me." As she said this, CoCo was walked out by a doctor.

"We were monitoring CoCo," the doctor said, "and he was having hallucinations, and it looked pretty scary. Unanimous decision to pull him from the challenge."

"Courtney?" CoCo said.

"And CoCo fails!" Scott said. "Team Bermuda Square will be going to elimination, but the question is, will Team Classics? It's up to Jenna! Jenna, fear of… defusing a time bomb under pressure!"

"I thought we had enough explosions!" CoCo said.

"Oh, good, he's back," Parvati said, giving CoCo a hug.

"Are you alright?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm fine…" CoCo said.

"Come on, let me comfort you!" Parvati said.

"Seeing CoCo like that… so pathetically cute," Parvati said in the confessional. "I don't want to vote him out! Besides, wasn't it Mark and Sierra's plan to get rid of this peice of adorableness?"

Parvati, Cynthia, and CoCo walked off.

"They're slipping!" Sierra said in the confessional. "I need to get them to snap back, or I'm gonna have to use my idol. I seem to be the only person here immune to CoCo's charm, whatever it is. If I don't get rid of him now, I don't know that I'll ever be able to get rid of him, even with the girl's alliance!"

In the woods…

There was a large trash bomb with several wires. "Alright," Scott said, "this is rigged to go off in 10 minutes. Defuse it, and immunity is yours. Fail, and this episode becomes triple elimination. Good luck!" Scott gave Jenna the schematics, and everyone else headed back.

In the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

"I'm not voting for CoCo," Parvati said. "He's just too cute!"

"He's so adorable!" Cynthia said. "Why'd we want to get rid of him?"

"Snap out of it!" Sierra said. "This is why we HAVE to vote him out! He's going to kick our ass with his popularity!"

"You want to get rid of him?!" Parvati demanded. "Wow, you really ARE evil!"

"Yeah!" Cynthia replied. "I knew there was a reason I voted Mark off!"

"Fine, vote me off then!" Sierra replied. "You're only wasting one of your own numbers!"

"WE WILL!" Parvati and Cynthia said at the same time.

"Good luck…" Sierra said in the confessional, holding her golden marshmallow. "I have a golden marshmallow, and I WILL defend myself."

On the other side of the cabin…

"Perfect!" Rajah said quietly, walking out.

Behind the cabin…

"CoCo!" Rajah said. "You might be safe!"

"What?" CoCo replied.

"Parvati and Cynthia were caught in your charm. They're voting for Sierra!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and if we get on board, we might be able to outdo this girl's alliance!"

"Nice. So, we're voting for Sierra?"

"Yup." Suddenly, in the distance, there was an explosion!

"Sounds like Jenna lost," CoCo said.

"In case you're wondering," Scott said over the PA, "yes, that explosion was Jenna getting blown up. So all 3 teams will be going to elimination tonight!"

In the Team Classics cabin…

"Hey, Alejandro," Jenna said.

"Yeah?" Alejandro replied.

"Feel free to vote for Gerald tonight. In fact, I'd encourage you to do so. He's posioning this team with his fighting with Victor."

"Sure."

"If I vote out Gerald," Alejandro and Jenna said in the confessional at the same time, "I can get Victor on my side. And having Victor on my side is pretty good news."

Later…

Team Tripartite Alliance walked into elimination.

"Alright," Scott said, "triple elimination! Not the plan, but hey, we've got some real drama going on. Team Tripartite Alliance, get voting. Rosemary, you're up first." Rosemary got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"I gave you the idol, now I give you the vote," Rosemary voted.

"I know I'm going home, but at least I write your name before I go," Bill voted.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Rosemary, Kiki, and Lindsay all looked at Bill, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have it," Bill said.

"Alright," Scott said, "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Lindsay. 1 vote Lindsay. Second vote…

…

...Bill. 1 vote Lindsay, 1 vote Bill. Third vote…

…

...Bill. 2 votes Bill, 1 vote Lindsay, 1 vote left. Fourth and final vote…

…

...4th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Bill."

"Good game, girls," Bill said, getting up, bowing to Rosemary, Kiki, and Lindsay.

"You tried," Kiki said.

"Sorry, Bill," Rosemary said. Bill gave Rosemary, Kiki, and Lindsay a hug.

"Bill," Scott said, "by a 3-1 vote, the club has spoken." Bill walked off to the dock. "Alright, Team Tripartite Alliance, who are starting to live up to their name, swap places with Team Classics. It's time for Team Classics to vote someone out." Team Tripartite Alliance went into the bleachers, and Team Classics came into the elimination area proper. "Alright, Team Classics, get voting. Heather, you're up first."

"Get the fuck outta here," everyone voted.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Everyone began looking at everyone else, no one quite sure how anyone voted, other than Gerald and Victor voting for each other. No one moved. "Alright, I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Gerald. Second vote…

…

...Victor. 1 vote Gerald, 1 vote Victor. Third vote…

…

...Gerald. Fourth vote…

…

...Gerald. 3 votes Gerald, 1 vote Victor. Fifth vote…

…

...5th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Gerald. That's 4, that's enough. Last vote doesn't matter, but I'll read it anyway. Sixth vote is for… Gerald."

"Are you all insane?!" Gerald questioned. "I was the only person here who cared about winning!"

"You were dictator," Victor said.

"What he means is," Heather said, "you were overcontrolling. After we saw Courtney, we didn't want that on our team."

"Very well, then," Gerald said.

"Gerald," Scott said, "by a 5-1 vote, the club has spoken." Gerald stormed off. "Alright, Team Classics, switch places with Team Bermuda Square." Team Classics entered the bleachers, and Team Bermuda Square entered the elimination area proper. "Alright, Team Bermuda Square, get voting. Rajah, you're up first." Rajah got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"You're going down," Rajah voted.

"I gotta do this. Sorry," Parvati voted.

"You're cute, you're adorable, but you're popular, and that scares me," Sierra voted, holding up a vote for CoCo.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Everyone was looking at CoCo, then at Sierra. "Alright, I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Sierra. Second vote…

…

...Sierra. 2 votes Sierra. Third vote…

…

...6th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite-"

"Stop right there!" Sierra said, standing up. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the immunity idol from her pocket! She walked up to Scott, and gave him the immunity idol.

"The rules of Total Drama state that if the immunity idol is played when someone has enough votes to be eliminated," Scott said, "then that person is safe, and the person with the next highest number of votes will be eliminated instead. This is the immunity idol. That means, Sierra is safe. Any votes cast for Sierra do not count, which means, we now have 0 votes that count. I'll read the rest of the votes."

"Dammit," CoCo said.

"This is not good…" Rajah said.

"Fourth vote…

…

...Sierra. Does not count. There is only 1 vote left. Fifth and final vote…

…

…

…

…" Parvati and Cynthia looked at Sierra, scared.

"You girls are safe," Sierra said, much to Parvati and Cynthia's relief. CoCo looked defeated, and Rajah was looking down.

"...

…

…

...the REAL 6th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, CoCo."

"WOW," Parvati said.

"That's called blindsiding…" Rajah said, under his breath.

"3 idols in 3 days, wow…" Mia said.

"One was fake idol, though," Victor noted.

"She just stirred up a whole lotta hell, that's what she did," Rosemary said. Everyone looked shocked, as Sierra simply nodded her head.

"CoCo," Scott said, "with 1 vote against, the club has spoken." CoCo walked off without a word. "Clearly, what others think of you in this game will determine your fate, so you better figure out what's going on in your competitor's heads. So, the question is: where do we go from here? Clearly, this is anybody's game. One more thing: you can stop looking for the advantage. Somebody found it. Head back to your cabins, good night." Everyone walked off. "And, just for you at home, here were the votes! First, from Team Tripartite Alliance!"

"I gave you the idol, now I give you the vote," Rosemary voted,holding up a vote for Bill.

"I know I'm going home, but at least I write your name before I go, Lindsay," Bill voted.

"I vote Bill," Lindsay voted.

Kiki wordlessly held up a vote for Bill.

"And now, Team Classics!" Scott said.

"Get the fuck outta here, Victor," Gerald voted.

"Get the fuck outta here, Gerald," Victor, Mia, Heather, Alejandro, and Jenna voted.

"And, lastly, Team Bermuda Square!" Scott said.

"You're going down, Sie," Rajah voted.

"I gotta do this. Sorry, Sierra," Parvati voted.

CoCo wordlessly held up a vote for Sierra.

"Fuck you, Sierra," Cynthia voted.

"You're cute, you're adorable, but you're popular, and that scares me," Sierra voted, holding up a vote for CoCo.


	5. E5: DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides

"Last time on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" Scott said. "The contestants had to face their fears for another phobia factor challenge! Rosemary and Kiki found the advantage With 2 out of 3 of the eliminations being blindsides, it is anybody's game. Who will advance this time: The Thorns, The Femsquad, or the boys? It's down to 12 people, and right now, every. Vote. Counts. 2 cancellation idols are left on the island; will they do as well as the 2 idols before them? Will tonight see yet another exciting blindside? Let's find out, right here, right now, on Total! Drama! BvTvC!" The theme song played.

In the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

"Hey, Sierra?" Parvati said.

"Yeah?" Sierra replied.

"Sorry about trying to vote you out there. CoCo really had us. Thanks for playing that idol, and doing what we were too scared to do."

"It's nothing. I mean, I'm immune to these sorts of charms, thanks to my love of Cody."

"That's not surprising," Cynthia remarked. "Anyway, you think the merge is coming soon?"

"It's never later than halfway. The drama on the teams has settled down enough, the merge is probably going to strike soon. They don't decide beforehand when to merge."

"Huh. Didn't know that."

"Yeah, they do what it takes to get a good story. That's just reality TV 101!"

"Makes sense," Cynthia and Parvati replied.

In the Team Tripartite Alliance cabin…

"You know, we don't have to hide it anymore," Rosemary said.

"Yeah," Kiki said. "I mean, what's Lindsay gonna do about it, huh?"

"Right now," Rosemary said in the confessional, "I want to convince Lindsay that it was Kiki's idea to throw challenges, just in case Lindsay finds an idol."

Rosemary walked outside, seeing Lindsay doing burpees.

"Prepping for the challenge, Linds?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. I just found out Kiki's running a Scott scheme. That's why we've been to elimination in all but one episode."

"What?"

"Yeah. She was trying to rope me into a plan to vote you off. I mean, yeah, you're a really tough competitor, but I don't know what you're up to. So, I want to make an alliance with you to vote out Kiki, making her own plan blow up in her face."

"Hm, that sounds like a good idea!" Lindsay shook Rosemary's hand.

"OK, that just confirmed this was Rosemary's plan," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Ooh, she is going down!"

"I planted some fake idols near camp," Rosemary said in the confessional. "Hopefully, I can fool Lindsay."

"I'm not an idiot," Lindsay said in the confessional. "Rosemary has probably planted some fake idols. Even if she is telling the truth, Kiki would have!"

In the Team Classics cabin…

"You know, I'm kinda happy Gerald's gone," Jenna said.

"Yeah, he real bossy," Victor replied.

"Honestly, even I couldn't stand him!" Heather said. "And I can take a lot of these people's shit on this show!"

"Well, no need to worry about him now," Alejandro said.

"Mmm-hmm!" Mia said.

"This great and all," Victor said in the confessional, "but we go to elimination again, merge is coming soon. I could be in trouble. After merge, I can just win individual immunity. But Mia distracting me. Is probably nothing, though. Just makes me fight harder. But yeah, I falling for her. I admit. We see where it goes."

"Want to go for walk, Mia?" Victor asked.

"Sure!" Mia replied.

In the woods…

"So, how we going to deal with girl's alliance?" Victor asked. "I not think I'm target; I KNOW I'm target."

"Yeah, you probably are," Mia said. "Not my idea, but yeah, you're a toughie. Good news is, I think this alliance is going to collapse in on its own weight. Too many. Just keep winning immunity after the merge, and once the Femsquad has to vote out one of its own, I think it's going to fail."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, 9 of them, in game of 18!"

"10. Alejandro's in the alliance, too."

"Wouldn't a girl's alliance be trying eliminate Alejandro?"

"We only needed Alejandro for a majority on Team Classics."

"I still not regret voting out Gerald."

"I don't blame you. Even if he knew about the Femsquad, he'd probably not be looking to align with you. Or, he'd go after me!"

"Yeah, we seem pretty close. Wouldn't be surprising if others think we in relationship."

"True." There was a pause. "Are we?"

"Huh?"

"Are we in a relationship, or just friends right now? Because I can't really tell. All I know is, we really like each other."

"You know, the pressure of this game could push us together, or pull us apart. I don't know what it's going to do. As far as I'm concerned, let's just play as New Atlantis, and if there's something there, we'll know it. With any luck, one of us will win the mil."

"I'd be honored to go to the final 2 with you. Honestly, you're so good, if we weren't like this and I won immunity at the final 3, I'd boot you; I'd have a harder time with you than anyone else on this island, from what I can tell."

"Heh heh. Same here. Honestly, Vic, you're going to be known for your physical presence. That can win a game of Total Drama!"

On the dock…

"OK, we need to get rid of Victor and Mia," Heather said. "They are the biggest threats since Mark and Bermuda Square!"

"I think we have other problems," Alejandro said. "Victor? He's just a physical threat. Sierra, though, could be another problem entirely post-merge. If we lose a challenge, yeah, we can vote Victor out. But the merge is probably coming soon. We're down to 12, and the merge usually comes before halfway. So, it could happen in any of the next 3 eliminations. We're obviously going to merge by 9!"

"Yeah. Well, I guess we could throw the challenge."

"We could, but we're the power couple! If we lose, Victor, Mia, Jenna? They'll probably go after us. We have to go after Victor after the merge, when we have the Femsquad backing us up."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"As long as Victor didn't find that advantage, we should be OK. Actually, I'm gonna go ask Victor right now."

In the Team Classics cabin…

"Hey, Victor!" Heather called.

"Sup, Heath?" Victor replied.

"Hey, I just wanna ask if you found the advantage."

"Yo, I'm walking advantage!" There was some laughter. "But no."

"OK, just asking. Does Mia?"

"Don't think so. You ask Mia."

"OK." Heather looked over, seeing Mia picking flowers outside.

Behind the cabin…

"Hey, Mia!" Heather said.

"WHA-" Mia exclaimed, surprised. "Hey, Heather! You startled me there!"

"Yeah. Anyway, I want to ask, did you find the advantage?"

"No, sorry."

"OK, then."

"What would Heather want with the advantage?" Mia said in the confessional. "Even if I did have it, no way I'd tell Heather!"

In the Team Tripartite Alliance cabin…

"Ayy, we did it!" Kiki said.

"You see?" Rosemary said. "Easy. But I'm not sure we can pull the team alliance thing, with the Femsquad and all."

"Do we need to? I mean, we could just go as-is into the merge."

"No! I worked hard on this plan, I'm not going to throw it out."

"It doesn't have to be 2 team alliances, you know. Let me put this to you simply: the Femsquad is too big. It will crumble under its own weight. Even a basic fan of the show can figure that out. But a superfan can tell you where those cracks are."

"What do you mean?"

"Two words: Big Purple. And then, we send her packing after we crack this alliance wide open."

"Kiki?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to make a great villain. Let's go talk to Sierra."

Behind the mess hall…

Kiki and Sierra walked up to Rosemary.

"Good, you're all here," Rosemary said.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked.

"Look," Rosemary said, "I want to destroy this alliance in a way that benefits us 3. Because, let's face it, this alliance can't stand. You're a fan of the show, no?"

"I'm kinda known for it!"

"Yeah, so you should know this alliance is going to collapse, and pretty soon after the merge, too."

"Basically," Kiki said, "we want to use your knowledge of the show to find cracks in this alliance. Then, we exploit them, and go to the final 3!"

"All of that is true. Let's do it." Sierra shook Kiki and Rosemary's hands. "What should we call ourselves? And no using 'Bermuda,' that's specifically reserved for Bermuda Square."

"Understandable," Rosemary said. "Anyway, bit of a pun on my name, I'm thinking The Thorns."

"I thought Rosemary was a type of spice!" Sierra said.

"No, it's a type of herb," Kiki said.

"It's more about the first part of my name," Rosemary said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Sierra's in the sphere of influence," Rosemary said in the confessional. "There is NO chance of me bringing her to the final 3. None. Unless it's me, Kiki, Mia, Victor, and Sierra in the final 5. In that case, I'll have to deal with Victor and Mia first."

"I don't think I can trust these two," Sierra said in the confessional. "But hey, it'd be nice to have a final 3 pact to pull out of my pocket, just in case."

"Anyway," Sierra said, "I think Alejandro's going to be the cause of the crack. One of two things are going to happen: he's going to create some sub-alliance, or someone's going to try to vote him out. Either way, it will split the Femsquad in two."

"Alright," Rosemary said, "thanks. We'll talk more at the merge."

"I feel like the merge is gonna be at the next elimination," Sierra mentioned. "It's gonna be final 11, or final 10. Or Scott's gonna announce the merge at the challenge. I'm not sure exactly, but it's one of those 3 options, I know that for sure."

"Attention all contestants!" Scott said over the PA. "It's time for your next challenge! Come to the beach!"

On the beach…

"Alright," Scott said, "last time, all 3 of you went to elimination. This time, only one team will. Before we begin, does the person who found the advantage want to use it?"

Everyone began glancing at each other on Team Bermuda Square and Team Classics. Rosemary and Kiki looked at each other, and nodded. No one played the advantage. "Alright," Scott said, "let's get to the challenge. In this challenge, each team must assemble a boat from a pile of junk. If you can build an engine, that would help you. You'll have 1 hour. The junk is first-come, first-serve, but you can get physical to get stuff you want, or even use other junk as a weapon to get stuff you want. You can also steal loose parts from other teams, but you cannot steal anything that is clearly part of their boat. Any horseplay necessary, short of snapping someone's neck. After 2 hours are up, you'll race your boats to Boney Island, then race across the island. You can go through the woods, but you risk getting lost, or you can go around, but that might take longer. On the other side of Boney Island, you'll find a blue flag for Team Bermuda Square, an orange flag for Team Tripartite Alliance, and a purple flag for Team Classics. First 2 teams to wave their flag wins immunity. Everyone on your team needs to be waving the flag, touching the person waving the flag, or touching someone else touching the person waving the flag, for it to count. In addition, you're playing for a reward. There are 2 rewards up for grabs. The first is a trip to a nearby spa, where you'll enjoy massages, manicures, pedicures, a feast, a pool, a hot tub, and be pampered for the rest of the day. The second is your luxury items. Before we began, we had each of you write down a luxury item to receive as a reward. Rosemary, you wrote down a bouquet from your girlfriend. Kiki, you wrote down a special water bottle. Lindsay, you wrote down a makeup kit. Sierra, you wrote down your cell phone. Note that we are monitoring it to make sure you don't get gameplay information, or leak spoilers. Parvati, you wrote down a football. Cynthia, you wrote down a Monopoly board. Rajah, you wrote down your clarinet. Victor, you wrote down a weightlifting set. Mia, you wrote down a deck of cards and a top hat. Heather, you wrote down a notebook and pencil. Alejandro, you wrote down a lucky watch. Jenna, you wrote down a journal and pencil. You'll be allowed to keep your luxury items for the rest of the game if you win them. The first place team will be allowed to choose between the luxury items and the spa trip, and whatever the first place team does not choose, I will give to the second place team. Third place gets nothing but a date with me at elimination, where someone will be voted out. One more thing: there are rumors that, hidden on Boney Island, is a long-lost piece of paper from the legendary explorer Doublevote. If you find it, it will help you in this game. We clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded their head. "Alright, let's begin. Bring in the junk!" A helicopter flew over, dropping a large pile of junk on the beach. "1 hour to build a boat… go!" Everyone ran for the pile of junk, just trying to get as much stuff as possible.

"The name Doublevote was NOT an accident," Kiki said in the confessional. "That piece of paper is an extra vote, I know it!"

With Team Tripartite Alliance...

"I say we just build a simple canoe," Lindsay said. "Worked for the First Peoples, why not us?"

"Yeah," Rosemary said. "Simple, yet effective." They got to work.

"This sort of a challenge is easy to sabotage," Rosemary said in the confessional. "A few small, well, deficiencies, in the boat, and it'll sink like a rock!"

With Team Bermuda Square…

Rajah quickly got to work building a boat.

"Need any help?" Sierra asked. Rajah apparently did not hear Sierra, and kept working, wordlessly. "OK, then."

"I guess he's all focused on building the boat," Parvati noted. Suddenly, Victor came running in, trying to get at their stuff! Sierra, Cynthia, and Parvati quickly got to block him.

"GET OFF!" Rajah yelled. This grabbed Sierra's attention, who saw Jenna trying to get at Rajah's boat! Rajah was having a hard time fending Jenna off, so Sierra ran in and began trying to push her out, also having a bit of trouble.

"Defend this boat like you'd defend Cody!" Rajah yelled.

"LEAVE MY CODY-KINS ALONE!" Sierra screamed, picking up Jenna, and throwing her into the water. Sierra ran over to Victor, and had a harder time fending him off, but still seemed to be winning.

"Never underestimate power of Sierra when she think Cody in danger!" Victor said in the confessional. "I only retreat because we had no use for junk. We have central pile."

With Team Classics…

"No luck?" Heather asked, as Victor ran back.

"Sierra insane!" Victor replied. "I swear, she going to kick off head!"

"Well, I did hear 'defend this boat like you'd defend Cody' from over there. That's quite scary when Sierra is involved."

"I wonder," Mia said, "what would happen if you yelled 'defend this boat like you'd defend CoCo' to Courtney?"

"No," Alejandro said, "you tell her, 'fight Victor like he's Duncan!'" There was some laughter.

"Anyway," Victor said, "maybe we just build raft, and me and Mia swim it to Boney Island? Worked in first challenge."

"Sure," Mia said.

"Easy as that, huh?"

With Team Bermuda Square…

Rajah finished building a boat, then ran off.

"What is Rajah doing?" Parvati questioned.

In the elimination area…

Rajah ran in, and then ran out onto the dock of shame. He ran up to the boat of losers, and ripped the engine off! He then ran back to the boat, and put the engine on Team Bermuda Square's boat!

"Where's that from?" Cynthia asked.

"I have my sources," Rajah said.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BOAT?" Scott yelled, off-camera.

"What did you do, Rajah?" Parvati asked.

"Won us the goddamn challenge, that's what."

After an hour…

"Alright," Scott said, "one hour is up. Let's see what you got! What is your boat, Team Tripartite?"

"We have a First People's canoe," Rosemary said. "Built for speed, this canoe is not easy to make, but correctly paddled, is one of the fastest canoes in the world."

"OK, so a canoe for Team Tripartite Alliance. Team Bermuda Square?"

"A basic motorboat," Rajah said, "using random things we found."

"Did you fuck up my boat?"

"I don't think you own that boat."

"OK, I don't. But still, we're going to need that back before elimination! Team Classics?"

"Ours may look like just a raft," Jenna said, "but we have two much more powerful engines. We call them Victor and Mia."

"Worked in the first challenge," Mia said, "why not now?"

"Why not?" Scott said. "Alright, everyone to the start!"

At the starting line…

Everyone was prepared with their boats. "Go!" Scott yelled. Victor and Mia picked up their raft, and ran into the water. Rosemary, Kiki, and Lindsay were carrying their canoe. They were having a hard time, though.

"Sabotage number one?" Kiki said in the confessional. "Bit of ballast I tucked into the sides when Lindsay wasn't looking. Should slow us down."

Team Bermuda Square was the slowest at the start, pushing their boat into the water. However, they weren't too far behind Team Tripartite Alliance, thanks to Kiki's sabotage. Victor and Mia threw Team Classics' raft into the water, and they took off.

"Team Classics with a very fast start!" Scott said. "Can Victor and Mia pull off another great raft pushing?"

Team Tripartite Alliance was able to throw their canoe into the water, and began paddling. "Team Tripartite Alliance is off!" Scott said. "Team Bermuda Square, you need to catch up!" Just as Scott said this, Team Bermuda Square jumped onto their boat, and started the engine, and took off! "And Team Bermuda Square overtakes Team Tripartite Alliance! Can they catch Team Classics, though?" Another shot showed that Team Classics was actually losing Team Bermuda Square!

On Team Tripartite Alliance's raft…

"LEAK!" Lindsay yelled, noticing some water coming in a hole.

"Sabotage number 2?" Rosemary said in the confessional. "A small hole in the bottom of the canoe. Force us to swim, hopefully. I don't need the extra vote, and if I find it, I'll destroy it in front of everyone, taking it out of play."

"Keep paddling!" Rosemary said. "Maybe it won't sink!"

"Holes in the side will make sure it sinks," Rosemary said in the confessional, "as water can go in after it sinks to the point where a bottom hole won't let any more water in."

At Boney Island...

Team Classics arrived first.

"Push around!" Jenna yelled. "Victor and Mia can push faster than we can walk!"

"Ugh, I getting tired," Victor said.

"It's not that big, don't worry," Heather said. "As long as you go west. If you go east, it's longer than it took to get here."

"Lighter push, Vic," Mia said. Victor lightened his push, and the raft turned right.

As Team Classics left, Team Bermuda Square arrived, crashing onto the beach.

"Go straight!" Parvati yelled. "We can't outrun Victor and Mia!" They ran into the forest.

With Team Tripartite…

The canoe was sinking quickly.

"Now what?" Kiki asked.

"We swim!" Lindsay said. The canoe fully submerged, and Rosemary, Kiki, and Lindsay began swimming.

"Sabotage number 3," Kiki said in the confessional, "a small weight I strapped to our life vests. It will slow us down swimming, but it won't make us sink."

In the forest of Boney Island…

Team Bermuda Square was running, when a bear popped out! Rajah screamed, frightened, and Cynthia began backing up, slowly. Parvati simply gave the bear a up a rock, and hit the bear in the nose, causing it to run off. "Check it," Parvati said.

Cynthia tripped over a root, and noticed a peice of paper…

"Come to momma…" Cynthia said, under her breath, picking up the paper, and putting it in her pocket. She then got up, and Team Bermuda Square kept running.

At the beach with the flags…

Team Classics came around, and beached. Scott was there.

"Team Classics, you're here first!" Scott said. They ran up to the purple flag, and Jenna picked it up. Everyone touched Jenna, and she waved the flag. "Team Classics win immunity!" Team Bermuda Square ran out of the woods, trampling Scott. Rajah picked up the blue flag, everyone touched Rajah, and he waved the flag! "Team Bermuda Square also wins immunity, sending Team Tripartite Alliance to elimination for the third time in a row!"

"Say, where are they?" Rajah asked.

"I'll go look," Scott replied, stepping into a helicopter.

"Wait, that not there before…" Victor said.

"It appeared thanks to SeahawkLover12 logic," Rajah replied.

"Oh. That make sense."

Over the water…

Scott flew a helicopter over where Team Tripartite Alliance was swimming, and lowered it down, pulling out a bullhorn.

"Attention Team Tripartite Alliance!" Scott yelled through the bullhorn. "The challenge is over! You lose! Get in, and let's head back."

"Dammit…" Lindsay said.

"Scott says we lost," Lindsay said in the confessional, "and it's not that I think I'm the target, I know I'm the target." She teared up. "But if I can find that cancellation idol, I can get rid of Rosemary!"

At the beach…

"Alright," Scott said, "Team Classics, congratulations on your 3rd challenge win. It's your choice, would you like your luxury items, or the spa day?"

"We should leave this up to Victor and Mia," Alejandro said. "They pushed us to victory."

"Yeah, we should," Jenna said. "Great work, you two."

"Thanks!" Victor said. "You want deck of cards, Mia? Wait… deck of cards… top hat… is magic kit!"

"Yeah, it is," Mia replied. "But I can do magic with anything on this island! I don't need it. Let's go to the spa."

"Yeah, we pick spa. I need calm sore muscles."

"Alright," Scott replied. "Team Classics, boat is waiting for you. Head out." Team Classics walked down the beach, to the waiting boat. "Alright, Team Bermuda Square, here's your luxury items!" Scott opened a briefcase. "A cell phone for you, Sierra; a football for you, Parvati; a Monopoly board for you, Cynthia; and a clarinet for you, Rajah!" Everyone got their luxury items, and seemed happy. "Team Tripartite Alliance, nothing for you but a date with me at elimination, where someone will be voted out. Get on the boat, head back to camp. You'll see Team Classics at elimination tonight." Team Bermuda Square and Team Tripartite Alliance walked to the other boat, and left.

"I need to find a cancellation idol," Lindsay said in the confessional, "since I didn't find the extra vote."

Lindsay began searching through the woods, throwing everything out of her way and shaking anything she picked up, and any trees she could find, searching for the cancellation idol.

"Have you gone apeshit?!" Rajah questioned, as he walked up to Lindsay.

"No," Lindsay replied, "I just REALLY need the cancellation idol. Rosemary and Kiki are probably going to write my name down tonight, and I need to take out Rosemary."

"You want me to help you? I want to face you in the merge over Rosemary, too."

"Sure. Get looking." Rajah began looking around for a cancellation idol.

"With Sierra, Parvati, and Cynthia having taken out CoCo," Rajah said in the confessional, "I need to get as many allies on my side as possible. Giving someone a cancellation idol oughta get them on my side. Then, with any luck, I can take out Sierra, pick off this alliance, and play from there."

"I honestly cannot believe I got one of the boys to give me an idol!" Lindsay said in the confessional. "He has no idea that the Femsquad exists!"

After some time searching…

"I found one!" Rajah called.

"Nice!" Lindsay replied. She ran over to Rajah, and saw the idol.

"I'll run down from the stands and play it on you tonight, if you can answer this question correctly: Lindsay, will you help me go with you to the final 2?"

"Of course I will!" Lindsay replied.

"Nice," Rajah replied.

In the Team Bermuda Square cabin…

"You're gonna call Cody, Sie?" Cynthia asked.

"You know I am!" Sierra replied, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey!" Parvati called, holding her football. "Who wants to play catch?"

"I sure do!" Cynthia replied, running outside.

"You coming, Sierra?"

"In a sec. I need to talk to my Cody-kins!"

"Need some background music?" Rajah offered. "I want to take out my clarinet!"

"You any good?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm a bit rusty…" Rajah assembled his clarinet, and then began playing _September_ on his clarinet; perfectly!

 **A/N: Happy Earth Wind And Fire Day (the 21st night of September)!**

"Who's playing that?" Cody questioned, over the phone.

"I don't even get a hello?" Sierra replied, causing everyone to start laughing, and Rajah to stop playing.

"Did you leave me on speaker?" Cody asked.

"Aw shit!" Sierra took the phoneout to turn speakerphone off, but was stopped by Cody.

"It's cool, Sierra. I'd like to talk to the team! I saw what happened with Mark."

"Well, don't mention any gameplay information. They bugged the phone to make sure I don't get an unfair advantage. And I can't leak spoilers, either."

"That's fair, I guess. Not the same as the message from home Eva got in Big House."

"So, how's things holding up in Ontario?"

"Whole city's rooting for you, Sie. And then there's Toronto, who's rooting for Rosemary, Cynthia, and Alejandro and Heather!"

"Any word on Mark and Eva getting married?" Cynthia asked.

"They're getting married in Seattle, right after this season ends. They made the plan right after Mark was released from sequester. It's gonna be in Mark's stadium. Whole Total Drama cast is invited, even you guys!"

"Nice!" Cynthia replied.

"The WHOLE cast?" Sierra questioned.

"Well, except Amy." This caused a lot of laughter.

"Anyway," Cody said, "Mark wants me to be his best man. Obviously, I said yes. Sierra, I'm pretty sure you want to be Eva's head bridesmaid?"

"You know it!" Sierra replied.

"Awesome. Coach Brown's officiating the thing."

"Nice! See you soon, Bunny Face… but not too soon!" This caused some laughter.

"Attention contestants!" Scott said over the PA. "It's time for elimination!"

At elimination…

"Alright, Team Tripartite Alliance," Scott said, "how does it feel to be here 3 times in a row?"

"This sucks," Kiki said, "but hopefully, the merge with come soon to save my ass."

"Rosemary mentioned that Kiki was sabotaging this team," Lindsay said, "but honestly, I don't know what's going on."

"Then we are looking at a blindside," Rosemary said, "because I'm not 100% sure what the fuck is about to happen."

"Can you provide any insight, Kiki?" Scott asked.

"No," Kiki said, "not without spilling some gameplay secrets."

"Yeah, we're looking at a blindside," Rajah said. "Rosemary doesn't know what's going on, Lindsay doesn't know what's going on, Kiki doesn't know what's going on, I don't know what's going on, someone is about to get blindsided. Hard."

"Well, what's your take on this?" Sierra asked.

"From what I know, Rosemary and Kiki are going to vote for Lindsay, and Lindsay's going to vote for Rosemary."

"What?" Rosemary questioned.

"I'm voting for Kiki tonight!" Lindsay insisted. "You told me about Kiki!"

"What?" Kiki interrogated.

"Rosemary told me what you were up to, Kiki."

"What's even going on anymore?!" Heather questioned.

"Well, only one way to find out," Scott said. "Get voting. Kiki, you're up first." Kiki got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"Yeah, you're going down, Lindsay," Kiki voted.

"Game over, Tripartite!" Rosemary voted, holding up a vote for Lindsay.

"You may have fooled Aram, Tyler, Bill, but you are not fooling me," Lindsay voted.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Rosemary and Kiki looked at each other, then at Lindsay. Lindsay looked at Kiki and Rosemary, then at Rajah. Rajah looked back at Lindsay, and Lindsay nodded her head. Rajah got up.

"Wait one 60th of a minute," Rajah said, as he began walking down the bleachers. He pulled a cancellation idol out of his pocket!

"Have you gone batshit insane?!" Rosemary questioned. "This isn't even your team!"

"What are you doing?!" Parvati questioned.

"What going on?!" Victor exclaimed.

"This is completely unprecedented…" Sierra noted.

Lindsay simply smirked, knowing the idol would be played on her.

Rajah walked up to Scott.

"Are you serious?" Scott questioned.

"I sure am," Rajah replied, handing Scott the cancellation idol. "No reason to be selfish with this! Let the immunity flow! To…" Rajah turned around. "...who wants it?"

"Hello?" Rosemary said.

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Kiki said.

"Please, Rajah, I'll do anything!" Lindsay said.

"How about…" Rajah said, "mmm...

…

...Lindsay?" Rajah handed Scott the idol. "Yeah, this is for Lindsay." Rajah returned to the bleachers, and sat down.

"The rules of Total Drama state that if someone plays a cancellation idol," Scott said, "then any votes cast against the person they play it on do not count. This is… NOT a cancellation idol."

"What?" Lindsay said. "Rajah lied?!"

"My fault!" Rosemary said. "I planted some fakes."

"Dammit, Rosemary!" Rajah and Lindsay said at the same time, as Rosemary and Kiki hugged.

"Any votes cast for Lindsay will still count," Scott said. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Lindsay. Second vote…

…

...Rosemary. 1 vote Lindsay, 1 vote Rosemary. 1 vote left. Third and final vote is for..

…

...7th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Lindsay."

"Dammit!" Lindsay said. "You girls drive me nuts!"

"You gave it your all," Rosemary said.

"To the bitter end!" Kiki said. Lindsay hugged Rosemary and Kiki.

"Lindsay," Scott said, "by a 2-1 vote, the club has spoken."

"Good luck! Buh-bye!" Lindsay said, as she walked off.

"Well, an unprecedented move," Scott said, "by Rajah, but the idol was a fake. Blindsides are at every corner this season, and I love it! One more thing: you can all come into the center, because we are officially merged!" Everyone cheered, as they went into the center. "You'll sleep in your team cabins tonight, and then, you'll move into your new cabin! Grab your stuff, head back to your cabins. Good night." Everyone walked off. "And, just for you at home, here were the votes!"

"Yeah, you're going down, Lindsay," Kiki voted.

"Game over, Tripartite!" Rosemary voted, holding up a vote for Lindsay.

"You may have fooled Aram, Tyler, Bill, but you are not fooling me, Rosemary," Lindsay voted.


	6. E6: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On?

"Last time on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" Scott said. "After CoCo nearly destroyed Sierra, Cynthia, and Parvati with his charms, they made up, and reaffirmed their alliance. Rosemary tried to convince Lindsay that Kiki was behind Team Tripartite losing, but Lindsay was only convinced that Rosemary was the mastermind. Alejandro and Heather almost threw the challenge to send Victor home, but decided against it, for fear that Jenna, Victor, and Mia would go up against them, due to Victor and Mia becoming close, and only 2 outsiders to the Femsquad remaining. Rosemary and Kiki were up to their sabotaging again, and sunk their boat, sending Team Tripartite Alliance to elimination for the 3rd time in a row. While Team Classics enjoyed a spa day, Rajah noodled around on his clarinet, and looked for a cancellation idol with Lindsay. However, Rosemary and Kiki were a step ahead of Lindsay, and Rajah found a fake. At elimination, Rajah got up and tried to play it on Lindsay, but the fake idol did no good, and Lindsay was taken out by Rosemary and Kiki, before the teams merged. We are merged with 11! Will the Femsquad stand? What will the next blindside be? And where will Cynthia go with her extra vote? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! BvTvC!" The theme song played.

In the cabin…

"This is so crowded!" Heather complained.

"How we get sleep like this?!" Victor added.

"I guess we could share a bed…" Mia suggested.

"Would be a lot easier if Cody was here," Rajah noted. "We could evict him and Sierra, and they'd still be happy sleeping on the beach!"

"I am both offended, and know that's true," Sierra replied.

"I no problem sharing bed with Mia," Victor said, blushing a little.

"Is that a blush?" Rajah asked, giving Victor a glance, causing Victor to blush harder.

"No!"

"OK, those two are not going to be good for this alliance," Jenna said in the confessional. "I may have to resort to some unconventional measures to get rid of them. Especially Victor. No one can beat him!"

"Look," Parvati said, "this sucks, but we're gonna have to suffer through it, for now. It's only going to get better from here. There's 6 beds, so we're gonna have to double up. Victor, you're with Mia, since you both said you were OK with it. Heather's with Alejandro, for obvious reasons. Rosemary's with Kiki; you're the last 2 former members of Team Tripartite. I'm with Cynthia, because I feel like it. Sierra's with Jenna; you're the last 2 left. Rajah, you're the only single male here, so you'll sleep alone. Anyone want to trade?" No one seemed to have any objections. "Alright, good night, everyone."

"Parvati just calls out who's in what bed," Rajah said in the confessional, "and no one has an objection; I think she's leading this alliance. Until now, I thought it was Cynthia, or maybe Sierra! But now, I'm sure it's Parvati."

"Parvati cementing herself as leader around here sends message," Victor said in the confessional, "and that's Parvati's in charge. But long as immunity exists, I not going home any time soon. So, I not worried. Just paints target on Parvati's back."

That morning…

Everyone was still sleeping, when Scott kicked down the door, and blew his air horn.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Scott yelled.

"Already?" Rosemary said. "But it's, like, 5 in the morning!"

"Hey, on the farm, we have to get up at sunrise, which was 30 minutes ago!"

On the dock…

"Alright," Scott said, "before we begin, let's see what you're playing for. This is a Total Drama first: the loved ones challenge! Sierra, I don't think this boy needs any introduction."

"You don't mean-?" Sierra said.

"SIERRA!" Cody yelled, running out, and jumping at her, hugging her.

"CODY-KINS!" Sierra replied, hugging a bit tighter, but soon putting him down.

"Victor," Scott said, "we brought out your sister, Jessica!"

"Jessica?" Victor said.

"I BACK!" Jessica yelled.

"So it's the whole family, huh?" Mia questioned.

"About?"

"Broken English," Victor replied. "Mia me grow very close here."

"So you get girlfriend?" Jessica teased.

"Jess!" Victor and Mia blushed.

"You would if Mark were here," Parvati mentioned.

"But I got rid of him!" Cynthia said.

"He builds it up on the island to blow it up at elimination," Cody mentioned. "That's Bermuda Square."

"Yeah, he didn't have his target to distract everyone with this time," Heather mentioned. "That's how he made it so deep in Big House. Well, that, and Eva was MM week 1."

"Heather," Scott said, "seeing as though Alejandro's already here, how about your mother, Denise?"

"Hey, Heather!" Denise said. "I see you have your boyfriend here!"

"Hi, Mom!" Heather replied. "And you know he's my fiancee now!"

"Oh, right, honey!"

"Didn't think you were that close," Rosemary said.

"Why?" Denise asked.

"The message from home in Island."

"Pre-arranged," Heather said. "I was trying to pull a Jonny Fairplay move. Proved to be no help, though."

"Yeah, it was a bit over-the-top," Denise added. "I told you not to have the movers go through the shot!"

"So it was all props?" Parvati asked.

"Well, duh," Sierra said. "You need to read my blog some time!"

"OUR blog," Cody said. "We agreed, we both own all your blogs jointly."

"Hey, so I forget one word after being on this island for almost 4 weeks! Is it really that bad?"

"That was more to clear things up for everyone else."

"Ah."

"Rosemary," Scott said, "you didn't win the bouquet from her, but here she is now: your girlfriend, Parvati Vistroff!"

"ROSEMARY!" Parvati V exclaimed.

"PARVATI!" Rosemary replied. They ran to each other, and kissed each other on both cheeks.

"So, what are we going to call me?" Parvati asked.

"You're Parvati Longview," Scott said, "so Parvati L. Rosemary's girlfriend is Parvati V. Anyway, Parvati L, here's your best friend, Ronn!"

"Wassup, Parvati!" Ronn yelled.

"Check it, Ronn!" Parvati L replied. They both gave a quick growl at each other, and then high fived.

"Ow, bro!" Ronn said.

"You can't take it, bruh?"

"No, I just haven't taken it in a while!"

"Eh, makes your skin tougher. I mean, you gotta smack those bitches on the line! Check it."

"So Ronn's a lineman?" Cody questioned.

"Which one?" Sierra asked.

"Left Offensive Guard, and Left Defensive Tackle," Ronn replied. "So, Parv, these the fools you gonna smack?"

"You know it!" Parvati replied.

"Wait, what position are you, Parvati?" Cody asked.

"Centre on O and Middle Linebacker on D," Parvati replied. "No one else on the team plays line on one side and backer on the other."

"That cool," Victor said.

"Say, what's your big sport?"

"All them. When I not working at school, sleeping, playing other sport, I train all other sports. I do what makes me most money."

"Mia," Scott said, "we brought out your swimming Coach, Coach Martins!"

"How's the fastest thing in water doing?" Coach Martins said. He and Mia high fived, then hugged.

"I think I'm in a pretty good position!" Mia said. "I've got the toughest guy physically on my side: Victor."

"What up?" Victor said. "You Mia swim coach?"

"Yeah, I am! And I'm not gonna be happy until she comes home with an Olympic gold!" There was some laughter.

"Hey, just keep me posted if Team Canada needs some new swimmers!" Mia replied. "Maybe Big V would like in on it!"

"So I'm Big V now?" Victor said.

"Yeah, you are."

"I like."

"Those two are SO going to be a couple," everyone but Victor and Mia, including the loved ones and Scott, said in the confessional. "Just kiss already!"

"Alejandro," Scott said, "Jose is back!"

"Hello, Al," Jose said.

"Hello, ejected at the final 5!" Alejandro retorted. "You couldn't even keep your final 2 under control!"

"Are you always like this?" Heather said.

"It's like Mark and Eva, I guess," Jose mentioned. "And I shared a house with them for 6 weeks."

"Yeah, Big House seemed fun," Sierra said. "Though I had to take Eva's spot as his training partner until Eva came home."

"Why didn't you let me do anything with Mark?" Cody questioned.  
"And I quote from Mark," Sierra said, "' _I would run you over like a fucking steam roller. Send Sierra_.'"

"I thought-" Jenna began.

"It's just athlete trash talk," Jessica, Victor, Sierra, and Cody all said at once.

"Besides," Cody said, "I had to debug my EDM making program anyway. I woulda gone anyway, if I didn't have that. Actually, I was over at Mark's mansion while he and Sierra were training, just in case one of them got hurt. And I'm not very good at Football. I'm more of a Soccer person."

"Cool thing about Mark's mansion," Sierra said, "it's actually built into the stadium he built for Cleveland! As in, he lives in the stadium!"

"I thought-" Jenna began

"CLEVELAND HIGH SCHOOL," everyone but Jenna all said at once.

"Have you been living under a rock or some shit?" Heather asked.

"Looks like we're having a great season so far," Jose mentioned. "I am enjoying these blindsides. But too many idols!"

"Don't worry, only 2 idols are left," Alejandro mentioned. "But someone might have an extra vote."

"Cynthia," Scott said, "here's someone that might be jealous of Mark; your boyfriend, Liam!"

"Why you going astray on me, Cynth?" Liam said, playfully (not the same Liam from 60 Club and Big House, mind you). "Damn, you kicked Mark's ass!"

"Best moment of my life!" Cynthia replied. "Well, other than meeting you."

"Awe, that's sweet. Anyway, you honestly have no idea what you're missing back home. Owen and Kim broke up!"

"Was that the Kim that was charming all the boys on 60 Club?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. She goes to our high school. And she is worse here than she was on 60 Club, just without the vote-offs."

"That is not like Alejandro at all," Heather mentioned. "Actually really nice on the outside; just really harsh in this game. Like Mark."

"Honestly, the surprising thing is that Mark wasn't able to convince Cynthia that she didn't want him gone," Ronn mentioned. "Mark won't bother making his case to stay on; he'll just convince you to get rid of him later, then do it again, until you procrastinate for so long, Mark destroys you."

"Or we just have the numbers," Sierra added.

"Just because you have the numbers…" Jose said.

"Yeah, Jose thought it was 4-1 against Eva in Big House!" Parvati V noted.

"Jenna," Scott said, "your mom, Gina!"

"So are you getting an A in Total Drama or what?" Gina asked.

"Mom!" Jenna said. "This isn't graded! You win or you lose!"

"I'm kidding!" Gina said. "But seriously, you keep those grades up, OK?"

"So she's on your case about getting As?" Parvati L asked.

"Yeah," Jenna said. "My whole family's uptight like that. Mom wants me to end up studying at Cambridge or Oxford. I say no, I want to go to a Dutch college. Be an engineer, you know?"

"Hey, I'm fine with you going to the Netherlands for engineering school!" Gina said. "But I still think you should at least go to Cambridge or Oxford for grad school! McGill, Harvard and Stanford are also OK. Or MIT!"

"And I've got a real shot at all of those!"

"Somehow, that not sound wrong," Victor mentioned. "Even though they hard to enter."

"Rajah," Scott said, "here's your band director, Ms. Picket!"

"Hey, Rajah!" Ms. Picket said.

"Picket! What up!" Rajah replied.

"Just out here saying hi to my best clarinet player!"

"Well, Scott said it was challenge time. I just wonder what the challenge is?"

"You'll find out as soon as I introduce Kiki's loved one," Scott said, "her father, Colin!"

"Hey, Kiki!" Colin said.

"Hi, dad," Kiki replied. They high fived.

"Wassup, Colin?" Rosemary said.

"Hey, Rosemary!" They high fived.

"I take it you're seen as a 'cool' dad, huh?" Cody mentioned.

"Yeah," Colin replied. "All of Kiki's friends like me. And Kiki's still here, so that's good."

"Alright," Scott said, "let's get to it! I need each of the loved ones to step onto the green zone on the planks. Pick any plank." The loved ones lined up. "Alright, here's how this is going to work: I'm going to ask the contestants and their loved ones a question, and you'll both write down your answer on your board. If your answers match, contestants, you can send someone's loved one one step back. If your loved one is sent back 3 steps, they'll fall into the lake, and you're out of the challenge. Last person standing wins reward. You and your loved one will be taken from here to a natural rock slide. Just like a water slide, but it's 100% natural, and you can slide down into a pond over and over again. You will also enjoy a feast. Burgers, poutine, smoked meat, sausage, soft drinks, everything you could ask for. It's great. Trust me. We were there on one of your off days. Hey, this is harder than it looks!"

"He's not lying," Heather said. "Trust me, it's easier being a contestant. And then there's the facade Chris had to put up."

"Well, now he's hosting a different show!" Sierra noted. "I actually watched it. It's pretty good."

"Really, it's good," Mia said.

"Alright, here's a whiteboard and marker for each of you," Scott said, handing them out. "Alright, let's begin. First question: what is your corresponding contestant's nickname?" Everyone wrote down an answer. "Alright. Cody and Sierra?"

"Big Purple!" Sierra revealed.

"Big Purple!" Cody revealed.

"Cody and Sierra match! Cynthia and Liam?"

"Failboat," Cynthia revealed.

"Open Water," Liam revealed.

"OK, I want the story behind 'Failboat,'" Scott said. "I'm sure we all do." Everyone but Cynthia and Liam nodded their heads.

"So, I'm throwing a party on my new sailboat I built from scratch," Cynthia said, "when we hit an underwater rock, and we capsize. No one was hurt, but my boat was destroyed, and I was called 'Failboat' jokingly ever since."

"And where does Open Water come from, Liam?"

"She's the only person at school to own a boat," Liam replied.

"Well, I can't accept Failboat and Open Water as a match. How about you, Alejandro and Jose?"

"He'd put down 'Al,'" Alejandro revealed.

"You bet," Jose replied, revealing "Al." "And I happen to know Heather calls you Al too."

"Only when he annoys me," Heather replied.

"Alejandro and Jose match! Mia and Coach Martins?"

"Ariel!" Mia and Coach Martins said at the same time.

" _Little Mermaid_ reference, I assume?" Scott asked.

"Yep!" Mia and Coach Martins said at the same time.

"Victor and Jessica?" Scott asked.

"The Pounder!" Victor revealed.

"Golden Legs!" Jessica revealed.

"Athlete slang?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Victor replied.

"Golden Legs come from him playing Midfielder," Jessica noted.

"Well, no match here. Parvati L and Ronn?"

"The Brick!" Parvati L and Ronn replied.

"Like a wall?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Parvati L replied. "No points for guessing the wall we're referencing."

"It is a match! Rosemary and Parvati V?"

"Red," Rosemary revealed.

"My perfect Red!" Parvati V revealed.

"Rosemary and Parvati V match! Heather and Denise?"

"The Flyer!" Heather revealed.

"The Flyer!" Denise revealed.

"Story?" Scott asked.

"I used to do ballet," Heather replied, "and I was the best jumper in my class. I don't do it anymore, though. Lost favor."

"You match. Jenna and Gina?"

"Jen," Jenna revealed.

"Jen," Gina reveled.

"We have a match," Scott said. "Rajah and Ms. Picket?"

"Raj," Rajah revealed.

"Raj!" Ms. Picket revealed.

"And that's a match!" Scott said. "Kiki and Colin?"

"Big K!" Kiki revealed.

"Double K.I." Colin revealed.

"And no match," Scott said. "Sierra, send someone down."

"Parvati V. I can't compete against that," Sierra said.

"Parvati V, take a step back. Alejandro?"

"Cody," Alejandro replied. "Those two are closer than Katie and Sadie!"

"Cody, take a step back. Mia?"

"Cody," Mia replied.

"Cody, take a step back."

"Why?!" Sierra replied.

"Because we can't compete against you," Mia replied.

"Rosemary?" Scott asked.

"Call it payback. Cody," Rosemary said.

"Cody, take a step into the water. You and Sierra are out."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sierra yelled.

"Heather?" Scott asked.

"Parvati V," Heather replied.

"Parvati V, take a step back. Jenna?"

"Parvati V," Jenna replied.

"Parvati V, take a step into the water. You and Rosemary are out."

"Dammit!" Rosemary said. "Why?"

"Too close for comfort," Jenna replied.

"And Rajah?" Scott asked.

"I'll send Ronn back," Rajah replied.

"Ronn, take a step back. Next question: What is your corresponding contestant's favorite food?" Everyone wrote down an answer. "Cynthia and Liam?"

"Pistachios!" Cynthia and Liam revealed.

"We have a match. Alejandro and Jose?"

"Tortas!" Alejandro revealed.

"Pistachios!" Jose revealed.

"No match. Mia and Coach Martins?"

"Shrimp!" Mia revealed.

"Udon!" Coach Martins revealed.

"No match. Victor and Jessica?"

"Shrimp!" Victor and Jessica revealed.

"That's a match! Parvati and Ronn?"

"Steak!" Parvati and Ronn revealed.

"Match! Heather and Denise?"

"Poutine!" Heather and Denise revealed.

"That's a match! Jenna and Gina!"

"Salmon!" Jenna revealed.

"Catfish!" Gina revealed.

"No match. Rajah and Ms. Picket?"

"Orange Chicken!" Rajah replied.

"He's always eating it before class starts," Ms Picket remarked, holding up "Orange Chicken."

"That's a match!" Scott said. "Kiki and Colin?"

"Caesar salad with fake chicken!" Kiki and Colin revealed.

"That's a match!" Scott said. "Cynthia, send someone back."

"I'll send back Coach Martins," Cynthia replied.

"Coach Martins, take a step back. Victor?"

"Ms. Picket," Victor replied.

"Ms. Picket, take a step back."

"I need stop Rajah from going on reward," Victor said in the confessional, "so I make alliance with him to combat Femsquad."

"Parvati?" Scott asked.

"Jessica," Parvati replied.

"Jessica, take a step back. Heather?"

"Gina," Heather replied.

"Gina, take a step back. Rajah?"

"Jessica," Rajah replied.

"Jessica, take a step back. Kiki?"

"Only fair way to do this is to send back the only person green who didn't match," Kiki said. "I'll send Jose back."

"Jose, take a step back. Alright, let's go on to question 3. What is your corresponding contestant's dream job?" Everyone wrote down an answer. "Cynthia and Liam?"

"Nurse!" Cynthia revealed.

"Medical worker!" Liam replied.

"Nurse is a type of medical worker; I'll accept it. Alejandro and Jose?"

"Teacher!" Alejandro and Jose revealed.

"That's a match! Mia and Coach Martins?"

"Professional swimmer!" Mia and Coach Martins replied.

"As if it were a question. I'm thinking we're gonna get a similar answer from Victor and Jessica."

"Athlete!" Victor and Mia replied.

"That's a match! Parvati and Ronn?"

"Urban Planner!" Parvati and Ronn replied.

"That's a match! Heather and Denise?"

"Business owner!" Heather revealed.

"Flight attendant!" Denise revealed.

"No match! Jenna and Gina?"

"Civil engineer!" Jenna and Gina revealed.

"You were talking about it before the challenge! Rajah and Ms. Picket?"

"Pilot!" Rajah revealed.

"Music artist!" Ms. Picket revealed.

"No match!" Scott said. "Kiki and Colin?"

"Firefighter!" Kiki and Colin replied.

"Alright. Cynthia, send someone back."

"Sorry, Victor. I pick Jessica."

"Jessica, take a step into the water. You and Victor are out."

"Come ON!" Victor said.

"Victor, take your last shot."

"Call it payback. I send Liam," Victor replied.

"Liam, take a step back. Alejandro?"

"I'll send back Colin," Alejandro said, "seeing as though he's the only one on green and not related to my baby Heather."

"Colin, take a step back. Mia?"

"Let's even up the game. Denise," Mia replied.

"Denise, take a step back. Parvati?"

"Ms Picket," Parvati replied.

"Ms Picket, take a step back. Jenna?"

"Sorry, Rajah. Ms Picket."

"Ms Picket, take a step into the water. You and Rajah are out. Kiki?"

"Heather and Denise are the only ones left who didn't match. I'll send Denise."

"Denise, take a step back. Alright, question 5: What flaw in your corresponding contestant could lead to them getting voted out?" Everyone wrote down their answer. "Cynthia and Liam?"

"My flashiness," Cynthia revealed.

"She stands out too much," Liam revealed.

"Same meaning, different words. It's still a match! Alejandro and Jose?"

"His past," Alejandro and Jose revealed.

"Mia and Coach Martins?"

"I get emotional," Mia revealed.

"Too big of a physical threat!" Coach Martins revealed.

"No match. Parvati and Ronn?"

"She overthinks things," Parvati and Ronn revealed.

"That's a match! Heather and Denise?"

"Her past," Heather and Denise revealed.

"That's a match! Jenna and Gina?"

"Too honest," Jenna and Gina replied.

"That's a match! Kiki and Colin?"

"Too nice," Kiki and Colin revealed.

"So everyone matches except Mia and Coach Martins. Cynthia, send someone back."

"Coach Martins," Cynthia replied.

"Coach Martins, take a step back. Alejandro?"

"Coach Martins," Alejandro replied.

"Coach Martins, take a step into the water. You and Mia are out. Parvati?"

"Jose," Parvati replied.

"Jose, take a step back. Heather?"

"Ronn," Heather replied.

"Ronn, take a step back. Jenna?"

"Jose."

"Jose, take a step into the water. You and Alejandro are out. Kiki?"

"Denise."

"Denise, take a step into the water. You and Heather are out. Question 5: What Total Drama contestant not on this season is your corresponding contestant most like?" Everyone wrote down an answer. "Cynthia and Liam?"

"Kim," Cynthia and Liam revealed.

"Parvati and Ronn?"

"Gwen," Parvati and Ronn revealed.

"Jenna and Gina?"

"Noah," Jenna and Gina revealed.

"Kiki and Colin?"

"Zoey," Kiki and Colin revealed.

"And everyone matches! Cynthia, send someone back."

"Mmm… Colin."

"Colin, take a step back. Parvati?"

"Gonna take out Colin."

"Colin, take a step into the water. You and Kiki are out. Jenna?"

"I'll eliminate Parvati," Jenna replied.

"Ronn, take a step into the water. You and Parvati are out. Kiki, take your last shot."

"Dammit, Cynthia, you deserve this one! Gina."

"Gina, take a step back. Cynthia, Liam, if you match on this next question, you'll win. Question 6: What is your corresponding LOVED ONE'S favorite music genre?" Everyone wrote down an answer. "For the win! Cynthia and Liam?"

"80S ROCK!" Cynthia and Liam revealed.

"It's over!" Scott said. "Cynthia wins reward!" Cynthia and LIam charged at eachother, as Liam caught Cynthia in a flying hug. "I need all of the loved ones back on the dock! This isn't over yet!"

On the dock…

"Congratulations, Cynthia," Scott said, "you and Liam are headed off to a rock slide. However, you're going to pick 3 people and their loved ones to go with you. Who will it be?"

"Hmm… I pick Rosemary and Parvati V, Kiki and Colin, and… Sierra and Cody!"

"Alright. Cynthia, Liam, Rosemary, Parvati V, Kiki, Colin, Sierra, Cody, hop on the boat, enjoy your reward." The 8 left. "Loved ones, say your goodbyes, hop on the boat. Everyone else, head back to camp."

At the rock slide…

"Woo!" Cody yelled, going down the slide. "This is fun!"

"I wonder if those steps are natural?" Rosemary questioned.

"There were natural steps there," a guide said, "but we modified them to make them easier to climb."

"Ah."

"Say, why'd you pick me and Cody to go on reward?" Sierra asked.

"1, you two are ADORABLE together!" Cynthia said. "2, strategy. Once you all go, I need to talk to you."

Later, around the lower pool…

"OK," Cynthia said, "I picked you 4 specifically, because I feel like I can get you in on my alliance. As you know, the Femsquad is not a real girls alliance, thanks to Alejandro. I want to take out Alejandro tonight, and I need an alliance for when the Femsquad breaks up."

"So, you want to make a final 4 deal with us?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah."

"But how will you fight the other side of the Femsquad?" Sierra asked. "They'll know we exist after we vote out Alejandro! Plus, we don't even have the votes!"

"You'd think that. But, I found something on Boney Island!" Cynthia reached into her bag, and pulled out the extra vote!"

"Nice!" Rosemary said.

"Mystery solved," Sierra replied. "I'm in."

"So am I," Rosemary said.

"Let's do it!" Kiki said.

"Awesome," Cynthia replied. "When we get back, I need everyone to look for a cancellation idol. The rest of the Femsquad will probably be writing down Rajah's name, so we'll play the idol on him."

"Hey, find as many as you can," Rosemary said. "I think there's still some of my fakes lying around from when I got Lindsay eliminated."

"How many fakes did you plant?" Parvati V asked.

"I think it was, like, 5."

"What should we call ourselves?" Kiki asked.

"I was thinking the TFA: True Female Alliance," Cynthia said.

"How about the Sliders?" Colin suggested. "You know, for the reward you all went on.'

"Now that's good!" Cody said.

"Yeah, I think you should go with that," Liam added.

"Why not?' Kiki said.

"Sure," Cynthia said.

"I guess we're the Sliders," Rosemary said.

"Let's do it!" Sierra said.

At camp...

"Hey, Rajah," Victor said.

"What's up?" Rajah asked.

"Well, I find out from Mia there is girl's alliance; Femsquad. They also have Alejandro. I say we make alliance to fight back."

"So it's all the girls, not just Parvati, Cynthia, and Sierra?"

"All them. Mia working with me. She work with us if you ally. Only caveat is that I probably not take you to final 2 if I win final 3 immunity."

"Sure, I'm in! What should we call ourselves?"

"We steal name: Malesquad."

"Sure, why not?"

"Let's get it. Anyway, I think Parvati's leading this alliance, after she just called out sleeping arrangements last night."

"So we're voting for Parvati tonight?"

"Outta scare her. Then, we can use a cancellation idol to scare her into voting off one of her own."

Later, just outside of the woods…

"Congratulations on making it to the merge!" Scott said. "Would the person that found the advantage like to use it?" No one moved. "Alright, no advantage. Note that the advantage cannot be used in the final challenge. Anyway, here's the challenge: how about a nice, good old-fashioned game of Total Drama paintball?"  
"If we're playing paintball, where's the guns?" Mia asked.

"I'm glad you asked. This time, weapons will not be distributed at the start. Hidden in the forest are several supply crates, containing guns, ammunition, food, water, and other stuff. If you get splattered, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity. This is also a good chance to look for those last 2 cancellation idols. We clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Go!" Victor, Rajah, and Mia bolted into the woods the same way.

"Hold up!" Jenna said. "Huddle!" Everyone left behind huddled. "Look, we CANNOT let Victor win this challenge. This could be our one chance to defeat Victor! If we group up, even if Victor finds us, we can take him out. Once Victor is down, we should easily be able to take out Rajah, and then, we just keep going for fun."

"What about Mia?" Alejandro said. "She's going rogue with Victor!"

"Once we get rid of Victor, she should be loyal to the Femsquad. If you see her, though, shoot her. She's probably going to go after us. We'll go in 2 groups of 4. Me, Heather, Alejandro, and Kiki will be in one group, and Rosemary, Sierra, Parvati, and Cynthia will be in the other. Go." Everyone just took off.

"I think Jenna just executed a perfect Bavarian Fire Drill…" Heather said in the confessional. "Just catch people not thinking, and start dishing out orders."

In the woods…

Mia, Victor, and Rajah ran up to a supply crate.

"Before you shoot Rajah," Victor said, "he on our side now."

"Yeah, we talked just after the reward challenge," Rajah said. "But it sounds like Victor wants to take you to the final 2 over me. I'm kinda screwed no matter what, though, but I'd rather go down swinging than watch strike 3 go by, you know?"

"I understand that." They opened the supply crate, finding a pistol, AK-47, and sniper rifle, along with paint ammunition. "Rajah, you snipe. You do well in drone challenge as shooter. Mia, you think you more agile than me? I think so."

"I'm not sure. Let's go with what you think."

"You get lighter pistol then. I get AK-47. I need win immunity; I am target."

"But what about me?" Rajah said.

"Find cancellation idol. Mia, you not win. You safe from Femsquad, I sure."

"I'm sure I am. But if I do win, I can't safely give you immunity."

"When it down to us 3, me or Rajah shoot you. Drop pistol. We stick together. Rajah, stay high. We look for 8 others." Rajah climbed a tree, and the 3 took off.

With Parvati's group…

The 4 were able to find a supply crate.

"Nice!" Cynthia said. She busted open the crate, and a camera, in slow motion, captured Cynthia quickly grabbing a cancellation idol, and shoving it into her shoe.

"This really helps my goal of taking out Alejandro," Cynthia said in the confessional. "I can play it at elimination tonight on Rajah, and then we vote out Alejandro 4-2 or 4-1-1! I don't know how Victor and Rajah will vote, but I don't need to. Then, we replace our loyalty to the Femsquad, and vote out Victor or Rajah, depending on what happens. Hopefully, we can take out Victor and Mia."

"Looks like a lot of paint grenades," Cynthia said. As she was saying this, Rajah was getting Cynthia in his crosshairs. Rajah took a shot, hitting Cynthia right in the head! Victor and Mia popped out, and quickly took out Parvati, Sierra, and Rosemary.

"BOOM!" Rajah yelled. "Headshot!"

"THAT HOW IT DONE!" Victor yelled.

"Dammit…" Parvati said. Parvati, Cynthia, Rosemary, and Sierra walked back.

"Parvati, Cynthia, Rosemary, and Sierra have all been shot!" Scott said over the PA.

"Paint grenades," Victor said. "This help." Victor then turned around, and shot into the tree, taking out Rajah, and knocking him out of the tree. "Just to make sure you not backstab me."

"Dammit, Victor!" Rajah said.

"Hey, you worried about get voted out. I do what I have to do. This Total Drama, not Camp Friendship."

"That's just cold," Mia said.

"Rajah has been shot!" Scott said over the PA.

"FUCK YOU, VICTOR ROLAND!" Rajah yelled, flipping the double bird at Victor, as he walked off.

With Jenna's group…

"FUCK YOU, VICTOR ROLAND!" Rajah yelled. Jenna, Alejandro, Heather, and Kiki were all armed.

"Over there!" Jenna yelled. The 4 began charging at the source of the sound.

With Victor and Mia…

Victor jumped into the trees.

"They coming!" Victor said. "Let's color these leaves." He threw a paint grenade into the bushes, and it exploded. Jenna, Alejandro, Heather, and Kiki all emerged, covered in paint. Victor then quickly shot Mia.

"This challenge is over!" Scott said over the PA. "Victor wins immunity!"

"It almost worked…" Alejandro said. Everyone but Victor and Mia walked off. Victor jumped out of the tree.

"Great work, Mia." Victor said.

"Aw, thanks!" Mia said. Just as she said this, Victor kissed her on the cheek, leaving Mia in shock. "Did you just-?" Mia said, dumbfounded.

"Oh my god, I am so sor-" Victor began, before Mia grabbed his head, and kissed him on the lips.

"One more thing," Scott said over the PA. "When you get back, you'll find that we've given you a bigger cabin. Hopefully you'll like it!"

"You know I wanted it."

"And so did I. Don't draw attention to yourself."

Back at camp…

"Well, it was a pretty good plan in theory," Heather said. "But it didn't work."

"Why were you shooting at the other group, Mia?" Jenna asked.

"I ran off before I knew the plan, and I got scared!" Mia replied.

"No way I'm telling them I was helping Victor!" Mia said in the confessional. "That'll just put a bigger target on my back!"

"No way I'm telling her I wanted her shot!" Jenna said the confessional. "She's the only way we can beat Victor!"

"Well, talk to us beforehand next time," Parvati said. "You're our only hope of beating Victor. It's OK this time, though. We'll just vote out Rajah."

"Alright," Mia said. "Sorry, girls and Alejandro."

"It's OK, Mia," Cynthia said. "It's definitely OK." She had a tiny smirk on her face.

"I feel a very weird sense of dread going into elimination," Alejandro said in the confessional. "When I should be safe!"

At elimination...

"Alright," Scott said, "Victor, you won immunity. Keeping it for yourself?"

"Yes," Victor replied.

"You cannot vote for Victor. Get voting. Heather, you're up first."

"Here comes tonight's long distance dedication. It goes out to Heather from Toronto. She writes, 'dear Casey. There's an annoying thorn in my alliance's side who is about to leave. Can you please play something appropriate for me?' Well, Heather, here's your request. _Na na na na, na na na na, hey-ey-ey, goodbye_ ," Heather voted, holding up a vote for Rajah.

"Game over, big guy," Cynthia voted.

"I have no idea where Mia's head is at, but I think Jenna is better equipped to deal with her than I am. I will vote for Rajah." Parvati voted.

"You not ready for me, Parvati!" Victor voted.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Rosemary and Kiki looked at each other, than at everyone else. Cynthia gave a glance towards Alejandro, then Rajah, and then stood up.

"I'd like to play one," Cynthia said, pulling a cancellation idol out of her pocket! She handed it to Scott, and turned around. "You know, it's always more fun to play it on other people. Rajah?"

"Are you serious?" Rajah replied.

"Yeah, I'm serious. You're not the biggest threat."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Thank you," Scott said. "This is a cancellation idol. Any votes cast for Rajah will not count."

"What are you doing?!" Parvati questioned.

"Just trust me. This will be good for us later." Cynthia replied.

"This could be trouble…" Rosemary said.

"What is Cynthia thinking?!" Rajah whispered to Victor

"I'll read the votes," Scott said. "First vote…

…

...Parvati. Second vote…

…

...Rajah. Does not count. Third vote…

…

...Parvati. 2 votes Parvati. Fourth vote...

…

...Rajah. Does not count. Fifth vote…

…

...Rajah. Does not count. Sixth vote…

…

...Rajah. Does not count. Seventh vote…

…

...Rajah. Does not count. We're still at 2 votes Parvati. Eighth vote…

…

...Alejandro. 1 vote Alejandro. Ninth vote…

…

...Alejandro. We're tied, 2 votes Alejandro, 2 votes Parvati. Tenth vote...

…

...Alejandro. 2 votes Parvati, 3 votes Alejandro, 1 vote left. Eleventh and final vote…

…

...8th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Alejandro." Alejandro and Heather's jaw dropped, out of pure shock, while Cynthia smirked. Everyone else seemed shocked.

"Wow," Jenna said.

"My bad!" Cynthia said.

"Good game, Cynth," Alejandro said, getting up, and patting Cynthia on the back. He walked over to Heather, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Alejandro," Scott said, "by a 4-2-0 vote, the club has spoken." Alejandro simply nodded his head, as he walked off. "Well, tonight's vote proves one thing: even if your alliance is thinking one thing, your members might not be thinking the same thing. There is only 1 idol left in play, and it'll be hard to top what happened tonight. Grab your stuff, head back to your cabin. Good night." Everyone got up, and headed back. "And just for you at home, here were the votes!"

"Here comes tonight's long distance dedication. It goes out to Heather from Ontario. She writes, 'dear Casey. There's an annoying thorn in my alliance's side who is about to leave. Can you please play something appropriate for me?' Well, Heather, here's you're request. _Na na na na, na na na na, hey-ey-ey, goodbye_ ," Heather voted, holding up a vote for Rajah.

"Game over, big guy. Alejandro," Cynthia voted.

"I have no idea where Mia's head is at, but I think Jenna is better equipped to deal with her than I am. I will vote for Rajah." Parvati voted.

"You not ready for me, Parvati!" Victor voted.

"I hope this works. Alejandro," Rosemary voted.

"Rajah," Jenna voted.

"Something feels wrong tonight, but I'm sure that if I stick to my alliance, I'll be OK. Rajah," Alejandro voted.

"Let's do this. Parvati," Rajah voted. 


	7. E7: Tu Es Scrwedado (not in Spansh)

**A/N: This one's a short breather episode. Don't worry, the next 2 episodes after this one will be real fun :).**

"Last time on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" Scott said. "The contestants had a hard time moving in together, until Parvati took the reigns, earning her the attention of Victor and Rajah. The contestants competed in a reward challenge to spend time with their loved ones, as they tried to match answers. Cynthia and her boyfriend Liam proved to be the closest, and won a trip to a rock slide. She took Sierra, Rosemary, Kiki, and their loved ones; Sierra's husband, Cody; Rosemary's girlfriend, Parvati V; and Kiki's father, Colin. There, they formed the Sliders, with one target: Alejandro. Back at camp, Victor and Rajah created the Malesquad to fight the powerful Femsquad, while Parvati, Jenna, Mia, Heather, and Alejandro were out of the know about the Sliders. In the immunity challenge, it was paintball warfare with whatever the contestants could find. Victor, Rajah, and Mia took off, while Jenna split the rest of them into 2 groups to hunt down Victor. They were able to ambush the first group, before a paranoid Victor turned on Rajah, and shot him out of the tree! Victor was able to hit the other 4 with a paint grenade, then took out Mia, winning immunity. Oh, and Victor and Mia? They're official now! Also in the challenge, Cynthia found a cancellation idol. At elimination, the Femsquad wanted to vote out Rajah, while the Malesquad wanted to get rid of Parvati. However, the Sliders decided to do something else entirely, and Cynthia played her cancellation idol on Rajah, sending Alejandro home in a massive blindside. You shoulda seen the looks on their faces when I began reading the 4 votes against Alejandro! But you didn't, because this is an online written story, not an actual TV show. But maybe it could become one? Hint hint, Netflix. Just let SeahawkLover12 voice Mark… and maybe give him some money… Can the Malesquad take down the Femsquad? Moreover, can it even stand, after Victor's betrayal? Will the Femsquad collapse into 2 factions, or can they unite against Rajah and Victor? And who will be the victim of our next epic blindside? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! BvTvC!" The theme song played.

"I not trust Rajah anymore," Victor said in the confessional. "He probably go talk with girls after I shoot him down in challenge. Probably because he find fake idol when help Lindsay. So now I crush him, with help of Mia."

In the woods…

"I think Rajah playing both sides," Victor said.

"I'm on the inside of the Femsquad," Mia said, "and I know, Cynthia played that idol with NO warning. I don't know who the other 3 votes for Alejandro were, but I wasn't one of them. Who did you vote for?"

"Parvati. You vote Rajah?"

"Yeah, I did. I can't let them think I'm working with you. As far as the Femsquad is concerned, you are the one enemy of the alliance."

"So who leading this alliance?"

"Parvati started things up, but Jenna seems to be exercising more control. I feel like she wants to get rid of me, though. And then there's Cynthia. I asked her why she played the idol, but she just seems to evade any questions I- or anyone in the alliance- poses to her about the idol. I have no idea who Cynthia's four are."

"Maybe it Sierra, Rosemary, Kiki? She take them on reward. Maybe they make alliance there, agree to take out Alejandro?"

"Hmm… Oh my god, that makes perfect sense!"

"Look, I keep win immunity; I lose, I fucked. But you need find safety. Remember: our relationship secret. But back to Rajah. I still think we get rid of him. He not trust me, probably, after I shoot him in challenge."

"Yeah."

"You go talk Parvati, Jenna, Heather. Perhaps you find safety. Make them think you manipulating me, and trying to distract me. I go talk Rajah. Convince him not look for idol."

"How?"

"I make fake. There only 1 idol left in game. Rajah think I have it. Then, we look for real thing."

"I don't know why Victor hates me so much!" Rajah said in the confessional. "One second, he's got an alliance with me, and the next second, I'm getting shot out of a tree!"

Victor walked up to Rajah.

"What do YOU want?' Rajah said.

"Hey, I just figure I tell you, I find last cancellation idol. So no bother look for it."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Here it is." Victor pulled a cancellation idol out of his pocket. "And I know you working with girls."

"What? No! Cynthia played that on me with NO warning. I NEVER talked to her before that, other than an alliance to get rid of Mark!"

"So you WERE in alliance!"

"THAT! ALLIANCE! IS! DEAD!"

"And so this one! Good fucking luck in the challenge!"

"Malesquad is officially dead alliance," Victor said in the confessional.

"Why does every one of my allies end up backstabbing me, or getting voted out?" Rajah said in the confessional, crying. "Am I cursed or something? I'm so alone in this game." He then stopped crying. "Wait, maybe I should go talk to Cynthia…"

In the cabin…

Rajah walked up to Cynthia.

"No," Cynthia said.

"What?" Rajah said. Cynthia turned around, facing Rajah.

"Look, Rajah, you were only a pawn. I never wanted to ally with you, and now I still don't. I don't need you to get places in this game. If I take you in, you'll only fuck up my game. I need to stop the rest of the Femsquad from figuring out what the fuck is going on, and you're not finding out, either. I KNOW Victor is going to beat you in the challenge, and unless you can find the idol, which I sincerely hope you don't, you're fucked. So, I hope you get voted out, I am going to destroy you. Goodbye." Cynthia walked off.

Rajah cried some more in the confessional. "How am I supposed to get anything done in this game if everyone hates me?!"

Near the campfire…

Mia walked up to Parvati and Heather.

"Hey, Parvati!" Mia said.

"Hey, Mia," Parvati replied. "We're trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. All we can figure is, there's an alliance of 4 in the Femsquad, and it's being lead by Cynthia."

"Then who were the 2 votes against you?" Heather asked.

"I think it was Victor and Rajah," Mia said. "I managed to get Victor on my side, so I can get into what the boys are doing."

"Victor's on your side?"

"Yeah, but I'm just using him as a vote; I'll get rid of him the first chance I can. I've got him distracted, so I can beat him in a challenge, hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Nice work."

"Look, I can promise you, I was not in Cynthia's four. My theory is, the alliance is Cynthia, Sierra, Rosemary, and Kiki. Cynthia took Sierra, Rosemary, and Kiki on the reward, so they probably made the alliance there. Where's Jenna?"

"What's going on?" Jenna asked, walking up.

"Question answered. Anyway, we need to make an alliance to take out Cynthia. I've got Victor on my side, so we're up 5 to 4. We can vote out Rajah tonight."

"Sure, I'm in," Jenna said.

"I'm in," Parvati said.

"Let's do it," Heather said. "I'd LOVE some revenge on Cynthia for voting Alejandro off. What should we call ourselves?"

"How about Level 5?" Mia suggested.

"That seems OK," Heather said.

"Why not?" Parvati replied.

"Sure!" Jenna replied.

"I guess we're Level 5," Mia said. "Let's do this."

In the woods…

Victor was on a run with Mia.

"So do you have Rajah demotivated?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Victor replied. "He think I have real idol. Maybe we find out here. What you get with the girls?"

"I formed the Level 5 alliance with Jenna, Parvati, and Heather! You're in on it, too."

"Awesome. So who first target?"

"Rajah."

"Nice." Suddenly, Victor tripped over a root, causing him to fall into a bush!

"Oh my god!" Mia said. "Are you OK?"

"I good," Victor said. "I see something." Victor began digging through the bushes, and pulled something out: the cancellation idol! "And this sweetens deal."

"Nice!" Victor put the idol in his pocket, as Mia hugged him. She then went in for a kiss, which Victor returned. From behind a tree, Jenna was looking.

"Interesting…" Jenna said, quietly.

"Mia and Victor are together?!" Jenna said in the confessional. "This is not good for me…"

Back in the woods…

"Attention all contestants!" Scott said over the PA. "Everyone to the dock!"

At the dock…

"What's going on?" Parvati asked.

"Alright," Scott said, "we're outta here. We are headed to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet to finish this season!"

"I thought you gave it to Bermuda Square!" Cynthia said.

"Oh, this is the THIRD one. This one's not really a jumbo jet; it's a 787. No, winning this season will not win you the jet. Also, the last cancellation idol has been found by someone. Everyone on the boat, and we'll head to the airport!"

On the airplane…

Rajah was practicing his clarinet, while the others were talking. Level 5 was talking in one place.

"So, I going down the court," Victor said, "and defender come up to me, like, GIVE ME BALL. Now, thing I taught to do by Coach is turn back to defender, keep dribbling, and look behind me every so often. I got 3 teammates on the line, and one near the key. We down by 2 with only 10 seconds left, so Coach want a 3 to win. I look for an open teammate, and as I turn around, defender slaps ball from my hands. But, he not control it. It bounce to Domenick, and he nails 3!"

"So the defender hit it right to your teammate?!" Heather asked.

"Yeah."

"That is ironic!" Parvati said.

"Well, other coach was more mad at guy who was supposed to be defending Domenick. He there, this not happen, and we probably lose. Anyway, this was against top team in league. They lose perfect record for it, and we get spot in playoffs."

"Yunno, I'd think a team with you on it would have the perfect record!" Mia said.

"Yeah, but we have no big guys. Is not easy to play with all guards. Basketball is about balance."

"I thought you were the center!" Jenna said.

"No, I power forward. There is bigger guy on basketball team."

"Say, what are your sports, Victor?" Parvati asked.

"All them."

"Check it. But what do you play for your high school?

"Basketball in winter, soccer in spring, everything in summer, football in fall. Primary sport is basketball though. Always have good finish playing basketball. Never fail to make playoffs at least. Plus, NBA give me lots of money. What about you, Parv?"

"Football in the fall, wrestling in the winter, weight training in the spring, and swimming in the summer, along with football and wrestling training. My wrestling coach is trying to get the state to let me go up against the boys in the meets, since I'm better than the boys at my school anyway. State's also been trying to bust me for steroids for years. They've given me a drug test, like, every other week. All I actually do is take an adrenaline injection before my games, which isn't against state rules. My swimming coach is opposed, but my football and wrestling coaches like it, so long as it's not against the rules. What about Mia?"

"I do swimming year-round," Mia replied, "and gymnastics on the side. I'm not as strong as Victor, but I am more agile."

"I not doubt." Victor replied. Jenna looked a bit worried.

"As for me," Heather said, "I mainly do cheer, but I do play soccer in the summer."

"A-and I play softball in the spring," Jenna said. "It's my only sport though.'

"Jenna worried back there," Victor said in the confessional, "especially after Mia claim she more agile than me. We could have problem…"

The plane landed in Boom, Belgium.

"Welcome to Boom, Belgium!" Scott said. "This city, to an english speaker, has an odd name. It is also the home of the biggest EDM festival in the world: Tomorrowland! It happens to be going on right now. You can have some fun here; we've bought you all tickets. Everyone grab a ticket and a small stipend, head on in, and have some fun! Maybe it will distract you from the game for a bit." Scott smirked a little as he finished his sentence. Everyone took a ticket from Scott.

"I'm not an idiot," Parvati said in the confessional. "This isn't just a trip to an EDM festival. There's an advantage, idol, SOMETHING hidden here. And just in case Cynthia has that extra vote, Level 5's gonna need every advantage we can get."

"Scott seems to like speaking cryptically, and not giving us all of the information." Cynthia said in the confessional. "I think there's something to find at this EDM festival that could help The Sliders."

At the festival…

Victor and Mia were dancing together, as were Rosemary and Kiki, and Parvati and Cynthia. Sierra had a large circle around her, including Rajah, Jenna, and Heather, as she was dancing.

"GO SIERRA! GO SIERRA!" the crowd chanted, as Sierra continued dancing.

"Woo!" Sierra yelled, continuing to dane, until she eventually finished.

"Great moves!" one of the crowd yelled.

With Victor and Mia…

"Imma go get food," Victor said.

"I'm going with you," Mia said.

"Just make it look like I not know you following me, OK?"

"OK." Victor and Mia began pushing through the crowd, looking for food stalls. As they walked, Mia noticed a note.

"Hey, Big V!" Mia said. "Check this out." Victor walked over to Mia, and she began reading the note. " _Attention Total Drama contestants: By now, you should know that everything in Total Drama is not what it seems. You are at an EDM festival, but this is an immunity challenge. At one of the stages, we have handed out glowsticks to everyone, however, there is only one white glowstick. Walk up to the person with the white glowstick, and ask for immunity. The first contestant to do so wins immunity. If there is more than one white glowstick, you are at the wrong stage. Good luck!_ "

"Figures. Scott like not giving us all information," Victor noted.

"OK, I need you to win immunity. The Femsquad's only keeping me around because I'm their only chance of beating you. Run. I'm going to go pretend to still be on their side." Victor kissed Mia on the cheek before he ran off, as Mia walked back to where everyone else was, intentionally taking a slow path, and buying a soda along the way.

"Hey, I swear I've seen you before," the woman behind the counter said.

"Ever watched Total Drama?" Mia said.

"Oh! You're… Kitty?"

Mia chuckled a little. "The resemblence is striking. No, I'm from the current season."

"Jen- Mia! You're Mia!"

"There you go! And we're in a challenge right now."

"Lemme guess: Victor's gonna win again?"

"I hope. If he stays in the game, the others have to keep me around, because they think I'm their only chance to beat Victor. If he doesn't win immunity, he's probably gonna get voted out, and I'd vote against him to preserve my place in the game, despite our relationship. Still, Victor's the only person who even knows there's a challenge going on, besides me."

"Huh. I'll be sure to watch the show tonight. Anyway, here's your Sprite."

"CODY!" came a scream from behind Mia. Mia turned around, and saw Sierra rnning to a stage.

"Sierra!" Mia called, chasing after Sierra. "Wait up! I have to tell you something!"

On the stage…

Mark, Cody, and Eva were on the stage, Cody having the microphone.

"You know, me and Mark have really been inspired by this one artist from the human universe. He calls himself Gigi D'Agostino. And, he's a really good artist, you guys have heard of him, yes? Anyway, I recently made a device that can bring any character from another universe into this universe. Separate person, same personality and memories, slight modification to give them a story as to why they are where they are. Anyway, so I bring in Gigi D'Agostino, tell him what we're up to. And, he tells me that we can go ahead, but he wants us to perform one of his songs. So, we agreed, but we've changed the lyrics a bit for that Bermuda Square touch. Hit it, Mark!" The music started. "This song goes out to a girl who isn't on this stage, normally would be, but she's on Total Drama, competing for another one million dollars. And she is at this concert! I love you, Sierra, but I have to say, we have probably the weirdest relationship ever. Without further ado, the Bermuda Square version of _L'Amour Toujours_!" The crowd cheered.

 _I know you won't give me up_

 _So don't even try to get between us!_

 _You are what I thought that I'd never have_

 _Now my heart is completely in your hands_

 _I want to hold you so tight_

 _Forces of Hurricanes I would fight_

 _Just so I can lay down in your arms_

 _Even if we have to fly off past Mars_

' _Cause I'd fly with you_

"CODY!" Sierra screamed.

"SIERRA!" Cody replied. "Eva, take it from here! Sierra, come up here!" Sierra jumped onto the stage, and she and Cody hugged.

 _I'd fly with you_

"What are you doing, Sierra?!" Mia yelled.

 _I'd fly with you!_

"What the…?" Mark questioned

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _Every day and every night_

 _I know I'll always have you by my side_

 _No matter how tough may be the times_

 _I'll always keep you, the best thing in my life_

 _And I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

"SIERRA!" Mia yelled.

"What's going on?" Mark questioned.

"Mia?" Sierra questioned, keeping one arm around Cody.

 _I still believe in your eyes_

 _I just don't care what you done in your life_

 _Baby, I'll always be here by your side_

 _Don't leave me waiting too long, please come by!_

 _I still believe in your eyes_

 _There is no choice, I belong to your life_

 _Because I live to love you someday_

 _You'll be my baby and we'll fly away_

 _And I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

"Sierra, there is a challenge going on!" Mia said.

"What are you talking about?" Sierra replied.

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _Every day and every night_

 _I always dream that you are by my side_

 _Oh baby, every day and every night_

 _Well I said everything's gonna be alright_

 _And I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

 _I'll fly with you…_

"Look, I saw a note. We're looking for a single guy with a white glowstick. There's no one else like him at that stage. Sorry to spoil the reunion, but WE NEED TO BEAT VICTOR!"

"I'll go tell the rest of the Femsquad," Sierra said. "You go find that white glowstick! Sorry, Cody."

"Aw, Sierra!"

"Don't worry, I'll come home with a million dollars."

"I know you will, Sie!" Sierra and Mia walked off.

With Parvati, and Cynthia…

"Parvati! Parvati!" Mia yelled, running up to them.

"Yeah?" Parvati replied.

"I was spying on Victor after he went to go get some food, and it turns out, there's a challenge going on!"

"What?"

"So, what's the challenge?" Cynthia asked.

"Look around the festival for a crowd with only one person holding a white glowstick. Walk up to that person and ask for immunity. The first person to do that wins immunity."

"Alright," Parvati said, "Mia, you and me are going to go find that white glowstick before Victor does! Cynthia, you tell the rest of the Femsquad!" All 3 of them ran off.

"With Victor around," Cynthia said in the confessional, "there's still a bit of a remnant of the Femsquad left. But the second we have to vote one of our own off, the Femsquad's probably going to fracture into the Sliders and the outsiders."

"With Victor tearing everything up," Parvati said in the confessional, "there's still a bit of a remnant of the Femsquad left. But the second we have to vote one of our own off, the Femsquad's probably going to fracture into Level 5 and Cynthia's alliance, though that tiny bond will remain until Victor doesn't win immunity. Then, we vote out Victor, and it's Level 5 vs Cynthia and her girls."

With Rosemary and Kiki…

Cynthia ran up to Rosemary and Kiki.

"Hey girls!" Cynthia called.

"Hey Cynth," Kiki replied. "What's up?"

"Turns out, there's a challenge going on, according to Mia!"

"Immunity?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah. At one of these stages, the crowd only has 1 person with a white glowstick. Find that crowd, then find the person with the white glowstick, and ask for immunity. First person to do so wins immunity. We HAVE to beat Victor!"

"Agreed. I'll go tell the others. Victor is going down!" The 3 ran off.

With Heather and Jenna…

Rosemary ran up to them.

"Heather! Jenna!" Rosemary called.

"Yeah?" Heather replied.

"I have some information you might be interested in. As in, immunity-level information?"

"You found the last cancellation idol?" Jenna asked.

"No, but I wish I had. Anyway, it turns out this is an immunity challenge!"

"What?"

"Yeah! At one of these stages, there's a guy with a white glowstick. Only guy with one in that crowd. Find that person, and ask them for immunity. First person to do so wins immunity. Beating Victor is the real importance of this challenge. The rest of the Femsquad knows."

"Alright," Jenna said, "let's do this." All 3 ran off.

"Where you girls going?" Rajah asked, seeing the others running off.

"I… have to use the bathroom! Bad!" Heather replied.

"Yeah, sure you do," Rajah replied, but as soon as he did, the girls were gone. Rajah began following them.

As Rajah walked out, he saw a note. " _Attention Total Drama contestants,_ " Rajah read, " _By now, you should know that everything in Total Drama is not what it seems. You are at an EDM festival, but this is an immunity challenge. At one of the stages, we have handed out glowsticks to everyone, however, there is only one white glowstick. Walk up to the person with the white glowstick, and ask for immunity. The first contestant to do so wins immunity. If there is more than one white glowstick, you are at the wrong stage. Good luck!_ "

"Seriously, Scott?!" Rajah said in the confessional. "I NEED immunity to stay alive in this game! And suddenly, I'm the last to know about the challenge! This does not help…"

Rajah, Victor, and the girls were running around, Mia making little to no effort to win the challenge.

Rajah, Victor, and Heather all peered in on a stage, and looked around. There was only one person with a white glowstick in the crowd.

"IMMUNITY…" Victor said.

"...IS…" Heather said.

"...MINE!" Rajah said. All 3 of them ran into the crowd. Rajah and Heather ended up coming next to each other.

"THIS IS MY CHALLENGE!" Rajah declared, shoving Heather down, but losing his balance in the process, falling down himself.

"What the fuck, Rajah?!" Heather said. "Now Victor is about to win immunity!"

Victor ran up to the person with a white glowstick.

"Can I have immunity please?" Victor asked.

"Congratulations, Victor," the person said, "you have won immunity!" He then pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket. "Attention Scott, Victor has won."

"Attention all Total Drama contestants," Scott said over the PA, "this has, in fact, been an immunity challenge. Victor wins immunity! Head on out of this festival, at gate 4."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rajah yelled.

"You idiot!" Heather yelled. "If you let me beat Victor, Victor woulda been voted off, and you would've been safe!"

"I wasn't thinking, OK?!" Rajah replied.

"Yeah, you deserve go home tonight," Victor said, walking past them.

Outside of the festival…

"So, in case you were wondering," Scott said, "the challenge was, at one of those stages, there was a crowd where we gave a glowstick to everyone, with only one person with a white glowstick. You had to find that person and ask for immunity. So, head back to the jet. One of you is going to be voted out tonight."

With The Sliders…

"So, we're voting out Rajah?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah. I don't think the Femsquad thinks we exist," Cynthia replied. "I won't use the extra vote."

"Figures," Kiki noted.

"Yeah, I'll write down Rajah's name," Sierra said.

"So will I," Kiki said.

"And me," Rosemary said.

"Good. Let's do this. Hope Rajah doesn't have the idol."

"I've got no real way to survive this elimination," Rajah said in the confessional. "Victor turned on me, Cynthia won't work with me, and the Femsquad clearly wants me gone if Cynthia won't work with me!"

On a stage at the EDM festival...

"Alright," Scott said, "for the first time in Total Drama history, we have a live audience for our elimination!" The crowd cheered. "So, Victor has immunity. Keeping it?"

"Yes," Victor replied.

"You cannot vote for Victor. Get voting. Parvati, you're up first." Parvati got up, and walked to the voting booth."

"Nerds may be adorable, but you're not going anywhere," Parvati voted.

"Like I have any chance of surviving tonight, but you betrayed me, so I have to vote for you," Rajah voted.

"Let's do this," Cynthia voted.

"Never betray Big V," Victor voted.

"You are an idiot!" Heather voted. "Ugh, you honestly deserve to go home."

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Everyone looked at Rajah, and Rajah looked down. Mia glanced at Victor, who nodded his head. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Rajah. Second vote…

…

...Cynthia. 1 vote Rajah, 1 vote Cynthia. Third vote…

…

...Rajah. 2 votes Rajah, 1 vote Cynthia. Fourth vote…

…

...Rajah. 3 votes Rajah. Fifth vote…

…

...Rajah. Sixth vote…

…

...Rajah. 5 votes Rajah, 1 vote Cynthia. Seventh vote…

…

...9th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Rajah. That's 6, that's enough. All of the remaining 3 votes were for Rajah."

"Figures…" Rajah said, getting up.

"Outsider. Sad story, I guess," Jenna said.

"At least you made the merge!" Heather said. Rajah replied by flipping her off. "Aw!"

"Rajah," Scott said, "by a 9-1 vote, the club has spoken." Rajah walked off. "Well, this vote has proved that the Femsquad is holding strong, but taking out Victor is going to be another problem entirely. Next vote oughta be a good one, as either Victor or the first girl will be voted out. Grab your stuff, head back to the jet. Good night." Everyone walked off. "And, just for you at home, here were the votes!"

"Nerds may be adorable, but you're not going anywhere, Rajah," Parvati voted.

"Like I have any chance of surviving tonight, but you betrayed me, so I have to vote for you, Cynthia," Rajah voted.

"Let's do this. Rajah," Cynthia voted.

"Never betray Big V," Victor voted, holding up a vote for Rajah

"You are an idiot!" Heather voted. "Ugh, you honestly deserve to go home, Rajah."

"Rajah. 'Nuff said," Jenna voted.

"Femsquad forever, I guess." Mia voted, holding up a vote for Rajah.

"This is only because you're on the outs with my alliance. Please don't have that idol!" Sierra voted, holding up a vote for Rajah.

"Rajah. Like I have a choice," Rosemary voted.

Kiki silently held up a vote for Rajah, nodding her head.

 **A/N: One last thing before you go, I'm going to announce my next TD fanfiction: Campers vs Castaways! 10 Total Drama contestants will take on 10 (representations of) Survivor contestants! I've already decided that Russell Hantz will be in Campers vs Castaways, but I want you guys to tell me what other castaways should join him! DM me or leave a review.**


	8. E8: Just Do What You Gotta Do Tonight

"Last time on Total Drama BvTvC!" Dawn said. "That's right, this is Dawn hosting. I'll explain later. Anyway, the Femsquad reunited after it was split thanks to Cynthia's plan to eliminate Alejandro. However, Parvati didn't like Cynthia leading a sub-alliance in the Femsquad, and created the Level 5 alliance with Mia, Jenna, and Heather, and even resorted to aligning with Victor! Victor abandoned Rajah, thinking Rajah was working with the Femsquad, and Cynthia also ostracized Rajah, leaving him with no allies and nowhere to turn, and breaking up the Malesquad. Victor showed Rajah a fake cancellation idol to stop Rajah from looking for the real deal, before finding the real thing himself while on a run with Mia. The contestants left the island and headed to an EDM festival in Belgium! But, it wasn't just an EDM festival; it was an immunity challenge! Mia tried to throw the challenge to Victor, seeing Victor as her ticket to staying in the game. Heather, Rajah, and Victor went into a chase for immunity, but Rajah made the mistake of pushing Heather down, allowing Victor to win immunity. With no other options left, Rajah was unanimously voted out, Rajah himself voting for Cynthia, for turning her back on him. There's only 1 boy left, Victor! Will Victor's winning streak continue? Will the Femsquad be able to stay intact after this vote if Victor wins? Will Heather get back to manipulation for once? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! BvTvC!" The theme song played.

On the jet…

Heather and Jenna were sitting next to each other.

"So, you're just trying to lay low?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Heather replied. "I was infamous for my manipulation in 60 Club, which is how I got sent home first. But we need to get rid of Victor."

"Heather?"

"Yeah?"

"Victor is not a threat right now. Cynthia's four is. If we get rid of Victor, we lose our numbers advantage."

"And you think we have a chance of winning against Victor?"

"No, but-"

"Then we need to get rid of Victor. Plain and simple."

"Well, we can come up with something later. I'm more concerned about that extra vote."

"Shit, someone in Cynthia's four must have it."

"Talking about the extra vote?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah," Heather replied. "No one on Team Classics could have gotten it; we went around the island."

"And Rosemary and Kiki can't have it," Parvati said, "which means someone on Team Bermuda Square must have it. I don't have it. Rajah might have had it, but he surely would have played it before getting voted out. That brings us down to 2 possibilities: Sierra, or…"

"Cynthia," Heather said, slightly seething.

"Mmm-hmm," Parvati said. "And they're both in Cynthia's four."

"Helpful," Jenna said, sarcastically.

"But, it's possible no one found it!" Mia said, walking up.

"True. We were running the whole time," Parvati noted. "Cynthia did trip once, but I didn't see her get the extra vote."

"So no one has it," Jenna said.

"Yeah!" Parvati said. "Guess we can forget about the extra vote."

"No, we can't," Victor said, walking up. "Parvati might not seen extra vote, but not mean Cynthia not have it. Or Parvati not lying!"

"If I had it, I would've told you!"

"No. Parvati know we in majority, 5-4. We pick off Cynthia's four, she use extra vote to make to end. She not want us to know about extra vote, because if we know, she voted out 4-2 at final 5, since we know she wreak havoc at final 4 with extra vote."

"I promise, I don't have the extra vote!" Parvati said.

"That extra vote has become a curse!" Mia said in the confessional. "Being suspected of having it is grounds for you being targeted."

"Or maybe," Heather said, "Rajah got it, and gave it to Victor!"

"Why would Rajah give me extra vote?" Victor fired back. "He know about Femsquad. He know it either me or him."

"Look, I think we should just vote out Cynthia," Jenna said.

"That make sense," Victor replied.

"Level 5 is alliance with little, no trust," Victor said in the confessional. "I not like our chances."

Later…

"You know, I'm kinda scared," Mia said.

"Why?" Victor replied.

"This alliance is splitting up. I kinda worry Parvati, Jenna, and Heather are gonna try to get you voted out."

"Can't get voted out if have immunity. I doomed anyway if I lose immunity."

"Yeah, but if they vote you out and Cynthia or Sierra really has the extra vote, Level 5 is doomed. 5-4 vote at the following elimination, then 4-3, 4-2, 4-1, and then it's Cynthia's four!"

"I sure you figure something out. You seem smart enough. I not think Cynthia's four is strong alliance."

"Well, who knows? Other than Cynthia's four themselves…"

With The Sliders…

Everyone was laughing.

"Seriously?" Cynthia said. "You jumped through FOUR fences to get a shot of the Revenge of the Island cast?"

"They really wanted to keep things undercover until the season aired," Sierra replied. "I got a LOT of points for leaking it.

"How'd you even get invited back?" Rosemary questioned.

"A lot of fans wanted me back, so I came back. I wasn't supposed to be on All-Stars; Owen was supposed to take my place!"

"Yeah, you'd think Owen would be on a season called All-Stars!" Kiki said. "That's like having a season called Game Changers and not inviting Jay- er, Mark, back but inviting Zeke- er, Sam, back! Not in reference to you, more in reference to Sam. How is he an All Star? Boy doesn't even have a kill count! Everyone left in this season has a kill count!"

A/N: "Kill count" refers to eliminations caused.

"Wait, I have a kill count," Cynthia said, "Sierra has a kill count, you and Rosemary have kill counts, Parvati has a kill count, Heather has a kill count, but I don't think Victor, Mia, and Jenna have kill counts!"

"All 3 of them have Gerald," Sierra replied, "and Mia and Jenna have Rajah, because Femsquad."

"Oh, true."

"Mark has the highest kill count, right?" Rosemary asked.

"Depends," Sierra replied. "If you count Big House, it's Eva with 27. If not, it's Mark with 21."

"Oh, yeah."

"What's your kill count, Sierra?" Kiki asked.

"24."

"Anyway, I fear that the outsiders made an alliance against us," Cynthia mentioned.

"By now, they've probably figured it out," Sierra mentioned. "Victor's the swing vote, so we need to get him on our-"

"Uh, Sierra?" Kiki said. "You might wanna look at something."

"Oh?" Sierra, Rosemary, and Cynthia got up, and followed Kiki. They walked up to a seat, and saw Victor and Mia making out.

"Figures…" Rosemary said.

"Just great!" Rosemary said in the confessional. "My whole plan has been destroyed! So now, my alliance is in the minority, and I have basically no idea what to do. but I think I can get myself out of this hole, especially with Cynthia on my side. She knows what she's doing. Plus, she's got that extra vote."

"Alright," Cynthia said, "so Victor and Mia have a relationship. Not a problem. In fact we could use this to our advantage. The Fensquad does exist…"

"But what do you think we should do?" Kiki questioned.

"If we threaten Mia," Sierra said, "we could convince Victor to do something we want him to do. For instance... Vote off Heather."

"You really think we could get Heather out?" Rosemary questioned. "Despite Heather's past, she is still in the alliance, probably."

"I'm saying we can use the Femsquad to our advantage. We can convince Heather to threaten to Mia in an attempt to get Victor out. Obviously Heather wants Victor out. No one can face him in the final challenge!"

"And we can get rid of Victor!" Cynthia said. "Kill two birds with one stone!"

"What if Victor wins immunity and doesn't give it up?" Rosemary asked.

"We vote out Mia."

"And if Victor has the idol?"

"Hopefully, they'll vote for Heather. No matter what, we gain control!"

"That's good," Sierra said. "And I betcha, if we just tell Heather this, she'll do this herself!"

"The flaw with Heather is that she likes to overplay the game," Sierra said in the confessional. "You don't need to control everything, you just have to control enough. But Heather thinks that she needs to maintain control of everything. So far, she hasn't really played much, probably because she was on Team Classics, but I know she had something to do with Gerald going home. I just don't know how."

"Alright," Cynthia said, "everyone take a fake idol. If we all have fake idols, we can convince Heather this can't possibly be a suicide mission. Also stop her from looking for thereal thing." Cynthia pulled 4 fake idols out of her pocket.

"How many fakes do you have?!" Kiki asked.

"Enough." Sierra, Rosemary, and Kiki all took a fake idol from Cynthia.

Rosemary, Kiki, Cynthia, and Sierra walked up to Heather, Parvati, and Jenna.

"Hey, girls," Sierra said.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

"Hey," Cynthia said, "even though I got Alejandro eliminated, does the Femsquad still exist?"

"Hm…"

"In my mind, it does," Parvati replied.

"Sure, why not?" Jenna replied.

"...yeah, the Femsquad still exists," Heather said.

"Good," Sierra replied, "because I think we can get rid of Victor!"

"You do?"

"Mmm-hmm. He and Mia are in a relationship. Heather, I think you can get rid of him.

"Why me?"

"You're Heather! Look, so far, using Mia as a distraction hasn't worked. Maybe you can find another way to use Mia to get rid of Victor. Or we can get rid of Mia. Either way, a major physical threat goes home. As far as I'm concerned, if it wasn't for Victor, Mia would be winning every immunity. So getting rid of both of them is essential. I'm all out of ideas, though."

"Hm, I'm gonna go think."

"So, Mia and Victor are in a relationship," Heather said in the confessional, thinking out loud. "That means, they'll try to stop each other from going home. Hm… Play immunity idol on each other… Immunity… Victor wins immunity… Mark gave immunity to Cody… Got it!"

Heather walked up to the rest of the Femsquad, except Mia.

"I figured out how to get rid of Victor and Mia!" Heather said.

"What?" Parvati asked.

"So, Victor's probably gonna win immunity. If he does, I tell him that he has to give immunity up to Mia, or we're all voting for Mia, and she's going home. Either he's gonna give up immunity and we send him home, or he's not going to, and we send Mia home!"

"What about the idol?"

"Don't worry," Rosemary said, "I have it." Rosemary pulled out her idol! "I'll play it on you tonight, and no more idols."

"Oh, good," Heather said.

"Rosemary's not gonna play that idol on me," Heather said in the confessional.

"I'm not gonna play that idol on Heather," Rosemary said in the confessional.

"Rosemary's not gonna play that idol on Heather," Sierra said in the confessional. "Good thing Heather doesn't know about the Sliders."

"Rosemary's crazy playing that idol on Heather!" Parvati said in the confessional. "Good thing Rosemary doesn't know about Level 5."

"The plan's pretty simple," Cynthia said in the confessional, "trick Heather into trying to take out Victor or Mia. If Victor gives up immunity, or loses the challenge, we all vote Victor, Victor's out, I use the extra vote next elimination, my alliance makes the final 4. If Victor doesn't give up immunity, or Mia gives immunity to Victor, we all vote Mia, Mia's out, I use the extra vote next elimination, my alliance makes the final 4. If neither of them win immunity, we split the vote between them, Victor or Mia is out depending on use of the idol, I use the extra vote next elimination, my alliance makes the final 4. And if Victor has the idol and plays it on either himself or Mia, he and Mia will probably vote Heather, Heather's out, I use the extra vote next elimination, my alliance makes the final 4. I don't think he'll find the idol, though."

The contestants returned to Camp Wawanakwa, where Dawn was waiting on the dock.

"Hello, everyone!" Dawn said.

"What are you doing here, Dawn?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, this some sort twist?" Victor asked. "Dawn in game now? Where Scott?"

"Oh, Scott broke his arm testing a challenge. So he asked me to fill in! Mainly because I live the closest to Camp Wawanakwa. In fact, I live just on the other side of the lake!"

"That's helpful," Parvati mentioned. "But this is a SeahawkLover12 fic. What plot convince do you serve?"

"SeahawkLover12 just felt like a change of pace."

"Ah."

"Anyway, today's challenge is a Total Drama classic: food eating!"

"PROTEIN, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Victor yelled, banging his chest. Everyone else covered their ears. "WOO!"

"Those were my ears!" Jenna complained.

"Well, his outer aura just shot to orange." Everyone gave Dawn a confused look. "That means he's excited."

"Thank you, captain obvious," Heather said, sarcastically.

"Anyway, each round, you'll have to eat a dish. If you throw up, you're out. If you refuse to eat, you're out. If no one throws up or refuses to eat and you're the last person to finish your dish, you're out. Last person standing wins immunity. Would anyone like to use the hidden advantage?" No one moved. "OK, no advantage. Let's head to the mess hall!"

In the mess hall…

The 9 contestants sat down at the table.

"Alright," Dawn said, "here's your first meal. Reveal your dishes." Everyone did. "These are mealworms. They are used in South Asia as fish bait, and sometimes a quick snack." Victor and Parvati smirked, looking hungrily at their mealworms. Jenna looked completely disgusted, Mia simply shrugged. Heather looked disgusted, while Sierra and Cynthia seemed to have no reaction at all. Rosemary and Kiki looked slightly scared, but not much.

"Are these live?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah. Not the traditional way they're served, but this is a challenge, not a feast. Go!" Everyone quickly got to work on their mealworms.

"I have high hopes for this challenge," Parvati said in the confessional. "This doesn't require so much physical ability, just picking up a bowl and eating the contents as quickly as possible, so we might actually beat Victor, and not have to use Heather's plan at all!"

"I know they think they beat me in this challenge," Victor said in the confessional. "What they not know is, I train myself to eat quickly. Give me more time school work, and more important, train. Give me extra hour of training every day."

"Show me an empty mouth when you're done!" Dawn said. Everyone was eating quickly. Victor was the first to open his mouth. "Victor is through!" Dawn saw Parvati and Cynthia finish next. "Parvati's through! Cynthia's through!" Mia opened her mouth. "Mia's through! Don't be last!"

"Salty!" Jenna yelled, spitting out some of her mealworms.

"Jenna's gonna have to get that back!" Dawn said.

"It doesn't really help that I can't take salt," Jenna said in the confessional.

Jenna began picking up the mealworms she spat out. As she did so, Rosemary opened her mouth. "Rosemary's through!" Sierra opened her mouth. "Sierra's through! 1 spot left!" Right on cue, Heather opened her mouth. "And Heather is through! Jenna is out!"

"Dammit…" Jenna said.

"Don't worry, Victor's not gonna win," Parvati said. "I'll make sure of it. Check it."

"I'm sure you got it, Parv."

"It's pretty clear girls want beat me," Victor said in the confessional. "They beat me, they vote me off. They know beat me is hard. Parvati especially. Though, given Cynthia's four, I not sure how Parvati will vote if I lose. I know Cynthia's four vote against me, but I not sure about Level 5. Except Mia. Mia not going to turn on me, I not think. Unless she playing Cynthia's scheme against Mark, but this blossomed slow enough, and right way, it safe for me assume Mia vote with me."

"Let's move on to round 2!" Dawn said. "Reveal your plates!" Everyone did so. "These are Chinese sea snails. You have a skewer to get it out of the shell." Only Cynthia seemed to have a slight problem with the food, while everyone else reacted as if it were any other piece of seafood (excluding the reaction of someone allergic).

"Wait, do we have to eat the shell?" Parvati asked, jokingly.

"Yes!" Dawn said. "And hope it won't slice your throat from the inside!" There was some laughter. "But no. Anyway, go!" No one was quite sure how to approach the food, except for, you guessed it, Victor.

"I have sea snails before," Victor said in the confessional, "with Chinese baseball team we were playing following day. In China. It was great seafood feast."

Victor opened his mouth. "Victor's through!" Eventually, Cynthia was able to figure it out. "Cynthia's through!"

"Parvati's looking like our best bet for beating Victor in this challenge," Cynthia said in the confessional. "But she was having trouble figuring out how to get the snail out. I did what I had to do."

Cynthia walked behind Parvati, and stole her skewer, poking it into the shell and skewering the meat, and pulling it out, presenting it to Parvati.

"Thanks, Cynthia." Parvati quickly ate it with no problem.

Mia was trying to use the skewer to open the shell, when she saw what Cynthia did. She quickly copied Cynthia, eating the snail. "Mia's through!" Sierra also caught on, as well as Heather, eating their snails. "Sierra and Heather are through! 1 spot left! It's either Rosemary or Kiki!" Both Rosemary and Kiki were having trouble getting the snail out, before Kiki figured it out, eating her snail. "Kiki's through! Rosemary is out!"

"Eh, whatever," Rosemary said. "Nail him, Parv."

"Check it," Parvati replied.

"Round 3!" Dawn said. "Reveal your plates!" Everyone did so. "Pickle fried rice! Not enjoyed anywhere, as far as I know." Everyone cringed in disgust, except for Parvatii and Victor, who made no reaction.

"Ooh!" Jenna said in disgust. "Glad I don't have to eat that."

"Yeah, no PROTEIN!" Rosemary yelled at Victor.

"You have to treat Victor like Mark when you want to beat him at this," Rosemary said in the confessional. "If there's no meat, take advantage!"

"At least it effective," Victor said. "Maybe you eliminate Mark from eating challenge with this."

"If I knew we'd be coming up on this situation," Cynthia said, "maybe I would have waited to pull the trigger on Mark."

"Coulda, shoulda, didn't," Parvati replied. "But I got him."

"I know you got him," Cynthia replied.

"Go!" Dawn said. Everyone began attacking their meal. "Everyone after it like wolves!" As quickly as it started, people began opening their mouths. "Victor's through! Cynthia's through! Parvati's through! Kiki-" Dawn was interrupted by Heather throwing up.

"SO MUCH SALT!" Heather said. "I NEED WATER!" Heather ran off.

"And Heather's out! Victor, Mia, Kiki, Parvati, Cynthia, and Sierra advance to round 4."

"Heh, I having whale of time!" Victor said in the confessional. "I get everything down, no problem!"

"That was like rice on an airplane!" Kiki said in the confessional. "If you've never had it before, it's like mush! Horribly flavored mush."

A/N: I say this- er, Kiki says this- from personal experience. Not the pickle fried rice, but the airplane rice. Sorry Hainan Airlines, you may be a great, $500 way to get from the US to China (not sponsored (though I wouldn't mind…); seriously, they're awesome), but please do not become a restaurant.

"Round 4!" Dawn said. "Reveal!" The contestants did so. "3 hair balls from my cat!" Everyone, save for Parvati and Victor, seemed to cringe. Kiki's face turned slightly green. Cynthia seemed a little worried. Parvati and Victor, however, had very little reaction to the dish.

"Seriously?" Mia asked.

"No, the real dish is cyanide!" Dawn replied, sarcastically. "Go!"

Everyone was having a hard time choking down the hairballs. Victor and Parvati were the most determined. However, Cynthia was sneezing.

"You OK, Cynthia?" Dawn asked.

"No," Cynthia replied, "I'm allergic to cats. I can't eat, or my throat will inflame, and I'll die."

"So, you're out?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like I'm in any danger, though."

"Alright. Cynthia's out! Anyone who can eat their hairballs will advance!"

"They're just raisins, they're just raisins…" Parvati told herself. Eventually, she was able to choke down her 3rd hairball. "Done!"

"Parvati's through!" Dawn said. Mia threw up. "Mia is out!" Victor got his hairballs down, and swallowed some vomit. "Victor's through!" Kiki threw up. "Kiki is out!" Sierra choked her hairballs down. "Sierra's through! And just like that, we are down to 3: Sierra, Parvati, and Victor!"

"This is gonna be a showdown…" Rosemary said.

"Alright, round 5! Reveal your dish!" Everyone did so. "This is Balut; duck embryos. Enjoyed in the Philippines as street food." Parvati and Victor smirked, while Sierra looked slightly disturbed.

"Don't judge me," Sierra said in the confessional, "we're eating an unborn duck here! Is that not at least a little disturbing?"

"Looks like Parvati and Victor in the finals…" Cynthia remarked.

"No surprises here," Jenna replied.

"Go!" Before Sierra could even think about eating hers, Parvati and Victor had already eaten theirs, and showed their mouths. "And just like that, Parvati and Victor are off to the finals, and Sierra is out!"

"Whatever," Sierra said.

"Alright, Parvati, Victor, it's time for the final round. Whoever finishes their plate and shows me an empty mouth first will win immunity! Uncover your dish!" Parvati and Victor did so. "This is the same dish that forced a stalemate in season 1: dolphin sausage!" Parvati and Victor smirked.

"This is not gonna make Bridgette happy…" Sierra remarked,

"I think Bridgette broke down after the duck embryos," Heather replied.

"True," Cynthia replied.

"Yeah, DJ should not watch this episode either," Rosemary remarked.

"Or Owen! He just eat TV!" Victor remarked, causing some laughter.

"Go!" Dawn said. Victor and Parvati immediately went after their food, chewing as few times as possible before swallowing.

"This is intense…" Jenna said.

"Come on, Parvati!" Rosemary yelled.

"I sincerely hope we can get rid of Victor soon," Rosemary said in the confessional. "I don't want to flip to him when me and Kiki hit the big flip. Even Mia would be better than Victor! Well, I'll settle for whoever. You can't always get exactly what you want in this game, but if you can adapt, you'll do OK. I don't like being forced to adapt, but I'll take what I can get."

As quickly as it began, it was over. Victor and Parvati opened their mouths at almost exactly the same time. However, Victor barely beat Parvati. "Victor wins immunity for the third time in a row!" Dawn called.

"Dammit…" Heather said.

"WOO! YOU CAN'T TOUCH BIG V! YOU CAN'T TOUCH BIG V!"

"Victor is so immature," Heather said in the confessional. "It makes me happy to send him home!"

Everyone left the mess hall, but Kiki pulled Rosemary over.

"Rosemary, I have an idea," Kiki whispered.

"What is it?" Rosemary replied.

"Look, Victor's probably going to be the last person from the outside left, so we're gonna be flipping to him at the final 5, unless Heather's plan works. I don't think it's gonna work, and we're gonna vote out Mia. No way Victor's giving up immunity."

"Hm, true… Wait! I know what to do!"

"What?"

"We can use the fake idol to lure Victor into giving up immunity! Give it to him, convince him to give up immunity only to play the idol, eliminating Heather, then we send Victor home!"

"You're good, Rosemary! But, what if he has the real thing?"

"Yeah… And with the advantage in my pocket, I guess doing that would be an unnecessary risk. Some risks you take in Total Drama, but some are just plain senseless."

"So, we're not doing that, right?"

"Yeah. We'll go with your plan, Kiki."

"Kiki's useful as a vote," Rosemary said in the confessional, "but she can also be a good wall to bounce ideas off of. I'm glad she caught me there, or I coulda just annihilated my own game."

On the dock…

"Well, well, looks like you won again," Heather said.

"As usual," Victor replied. "So, who we voting off?"

"Mia."

"What?"

"Look, this Level 5 alliance is pretty much dead. Let me make this clear: either you give immunity to Mia, or she goes home. Whole Femsquad is in on this. We also know she's your little sweetheart!"

"Aw, shit, you figure out that we couple?"

"Yeah, Sierra saw you two making out on the airplane. And don't bother looking for the idol; Rosemary has it. If you give up immunity, though, the Femsquad won't know what to do. The votes will be chaotic, and that gives you, me, and Mia a chance to… Maybe vote out the leader, Parvati? Not necessarily tonight, but maybe after."

"Hm…"

"Well, think about it. It's your immunity, you decide what you want to do with it. Hopefully, Rosemary won't do anything dumb with the idol."

"I give it thought."

"You do that." Heather walked off.

In the woods…

"So, why'd you bring me out here?" Mia asked. "You wanna make out again?"

"In a sec," Victor replied. "Look, Heather just approached me, and told me to give immunity to you."

"I knew something was wrong when Victor began using proper English," Mia said in the confessional. "He never uses it, unless there's something serious going on!"

"So," Victor said, "she told me that Level 5 is pretty much dead. Heather then told me that you were the target, and that the Femsquad knew we were a thing. She then claimed that if I gave up immunity, the Femsquad would have no idea what to do, there would be chaos, and she offered me a deal to get rid of the ringleader, Parvati."

"Yeah, Parvati really isn't leading that much," Mia replied. "She started the alliance, but she's losing her power. Cynthia's taken over her 4-person alliance, and Level 5 seems to have no real power dynamic. Also, it's falling apart. Parvati had this game, but she's losing it. I certainly wasn't in on any plan."

"So you really are the target, not just bait?"

"I guess I am. So Heather could be telling the truth."

"She should know the Femsquad better than that. Everyone but you wants me gone, because they don't think they can beat me in the end, which is a valid fear. But, I think I'm gonna have my cake and eat it, too. I have the idol."

"And Heather didn't think you'd have it?"

"She thinks Rosemary has it. One of us is holding a fake, and I am willing to bet a million dollars it's Rosemary. Besides, even if this idol is fake, you've got a better chance of winning this than I do. I'm only staying in by winning immunity. You're on the inside; you can work with the Femsquad to keep yourself in the game!"

"I guess that's true… I'm still not letting you do this, unless we split the money if one of us wins."

"That, I can agree to." They shook hands. "Now, we go make out in front Heather! That drive her crazy!" Victor and Mia giggled, before Victor picked up Mia, and they ran back to camp.

As Victor ran, though, Rosemary and Kiki jumped out from the bushes!

"YAH!" Victor yelled, dropping Mia. "I am so sorry!"

"I'm fine," Mia replied, getting up.

"What the fuck, Rosemary?!"

"Sorry, we were looking for you," Rosemary replied, "and we got here at the same time!"

"Yeah, we were a bit scared, too!" Kiki replied. "But Mia was blocking your view, so you didn't see us jump."

"They did jump," Mia replied.

"Good. So, why you look for us?"

"Look," Rosemary said, "we wanna give you some insight into what's going on. We think you're smart enough to realize that, if you give up immunity, you're going home. That was Heather's plan."

"So Heather DID come up with the plan!"

"Yeah. And the targeting of Mia is live. Mia is not a decoy. I doubt you're giving up immunity, Victor, so Mia's going home. Sorry, Mia."

"It's OK," Mia replied.

"Why you telling me this?" Victor asked.

"Because," Kiki said, "if me and Rosemary are going to the final 5, we bet you're going to win your way there, too. And we're going to need your vote at that point. I mean, we're kinda screwed; we're no good physically, as you can tell from our team's record, and our failure to do well in any challenge up until now. So, we want to build up some favor with you. Just do what you gotta do tonight, OK?"

"I will."

"Good. We'll see you later." Rosemary and Kiki walked off, as did Victor and Mia.

"Say, it just occurred to me," Mia said, "if you use the idol, who do we vote for?"

"What you mean? We vote Heather, no?"

"Maybe no. You know she said the Level 5 vs Cynthia's four thing is dead, but maybe that's part of the plan?"

"True. So, you think we vote Cynthia?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I think it safe bet we beat Cynthia in tiebreaker next round. I not think it safe that we trust Heather not flip. And Heather probably get Parvati or Jenna with her. She become obsessed with getting you out, she know she get Parvati or Jenna obsessed, too. Without Heather, we have solid 4 votes."

"But what if they have the extra vote?"

"You heard Parvati. They won't. Even they do, I easily beat them, get rid of Sierra and Cynthia, then beat Rosemary and Kiki. Look, I vote Heather. You vote Heather, she go home. You vote Cynthia or Sierra, I vote them out in revote, they go home. Your choice, Mia. As Rosemary say, just do what you gotta do tonight, OK?"

"I will."

"Ugh," Mia said in the confessional, "Victor brings up a good point. Heather's the queen of manipulation, and she will do anything to get what she wants! Should I trust Heather not to flip and trick Jenna or Parvati into flipping too, or should I trust Parvati to know Cynthia and Sierra don't have the extra vote? This is so hard!"

At elimination…

"Alright," Dawn said, "Victor, yet again, you have won immunity. You can keep it, or give it to someone else. What would you like to do?"

"Look, Vic," Heather said, "you know what's gonna happen if you don't give immunity to Mia."

"And I know what's gonna happen if I do," Victor replied. "But, this has been a huge, tough decision for me. A lot of stuff has been weighing on me, and I do know that actions do speak louder than words. This is not easy for me to do, but I'd like to prove where my loyalty really is. I love you, Mia.. I'm giving immunity to you."

"Awe, such a gentleman!" Mia said

"Suddenly, Mia," Scott said, "you are safe. Big change right before the vote. You cannot vote for Mia. Just to be clear, you can vote for Victor, or anyone else that isn't Mia. Get voting. Parvati, you're up first." Parvati got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"That should not have worked," Jenna voted.

"Hahahahahaha! I can't believe he did it!" Heather voted.

After voting…

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "If anyone has a cancellation idol and would like to play it, now would be the time." Rosemary smirked, Victor patted his leg, and Parvati looked at Victor, getting a bit worried. Parvati then looked at Rosemary. Rosemary looked at Kiki.

"Don't play it," Kiki said. Rosemary looked at Parvati.

"Play it, play it," Parvati said. Rosemary looked forward, then at

"Does anybody want this?" Rosemary asked. She looked at Parvati.

"No," Parvati said. Rosemary looked at Heather.

Heather lightly raised her hand. "OK," Heather said, in a somewhat nervous voice. Rosemary handed the idol to Heather, but before Heather could get up…

Victor made a sound effect of a bomb dropping as he flew his hand into his lap. As he did so, he pulled out the cancellation idol! He then made a sound effect of a bomb exploding. "V-Bomb!" Victor yelled, getting up. He held up the idol, dangling it. "La la la!" Parvati groaned, rolling her eyes. Heather's jaw dropped, Cynthia also looked shocked, and Kikijust shrugged. Mia began clapping.

"You fuck with me or my girl," Victor said, "Imma blow your alliance sky high." Victor handed the cancellation idol to Scott. Heather's jaw dropped, Jenna also looked shocked, and Parvati just shrugged. Mia began clapping.

"I'm dead…" Cynthia said, burying her head in her hands.

"This has turned into a game of Total Drama Russian Roulette…" Parvati said.

"Shit…" Kiki said.

"This is a cancellation idol," Scott said, "any votes cast against Victor will not count. This is the biggest use of a cancellation idol since Mark invented Kittying, as far as I'm concerned. I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

…

...Big V (Victor). Does not count."

"Well done, Vic," Cynthia said.

"Second vote…

…

...

...Victor. Does not count. Third vote…

…

…

...Victor. Does not count. Fourth vote…

…

…

...Victor. Does not count. Fifth vote…

…

…

...Victor. Does not count. Sixth vote…

…

…

...Victor. Does not count. Seventh vote…

…

...

...Victor. Does not count. Eighth vote...

…

…

...Heather." Heather's jaw dropped. "1 vote Heather."

"WHAT?!" Heather exclaimed. "ARE YOU SUICIDAL, VICTOR?!" Victor simply gave Heather a blank stare, Cynthia smirked, and Rosemary laughed a little.

"Then why'd you try to vote your own ally off?" Mia questioned.

"Wait, Victor is on your side?!" Kiki exclaimed.

"We needed a majority against you," Parvati replied.

"Shit, they know about the Sliders?!" Rosemary said.

"So that's what you call yourselves?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Cynthia replied. "And we just played you like a violin. I wasn't counting on Victor having the idol, though."

"Nor was I," Heather said. "And now I pay the price. Just hope Level 5 can carry on without me."

"We just have to hope they don't have the extra vote," Mia said. "Or better yet, Parvati lied about not having it."

"Why would I do that?!" Parvati asked.

"To take target off your back," Victor replied.

"I don't have it," Cynthia said.

"I don't have it," Sierra said.

"I think someone's lying," Jenna said. Everyone began talking at once, until it settled down a bit, allowing Rosemary to say something clearly.

"So it's gonna be 4-4 next time?" Rosemary asked.

"Pretty much," Victor replied.

"Well, I think we can beat you in the tiebreaker," Parvati noted.

"I hope you do," Heather said.

"Wow," Scott said. "Some serious chaos there. So, here's where we stand: There were 9 votes. 7 of them were for Victor, but he played an idol, so none of them count. Then, I read 1 vote for Heather. That means, there's 1 vote for Heather, and 1 vote left. So, Heather, in order to force a tie, this final vote must be for someone other than you or Victor, or you go home. Ninth and final vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...10th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Heather."

"WOAH," Sierra said.

"YOU DON'T FUCK WITH BIG V!" Victor yelled. "YOU DON'T EVER FUCK WITH BIG V!"

"I thought for sure you'd be going for Cynthia!" Heather said.

"Me? Voted out? I don't think so, Heath," Cynthia said.

"Heather," Scott said, "with 2 votes against, the club has spoken."

"Kick the Sliders' asses for me, girls," Heather said, walking off.

"Well, one thing is clear," Scott said, "no matter what threats lay outside of your alliance, no matter how tight it may be, you must never assume you are immune. Head back to your cabins. Good night." Everyone headed back to their cabins. "And just for you at home, here were the votes!"

"That should not have worked. Nevertheless, I vote Victor," Jenna voted.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I can't believe he did it! Victor!" Heather voted.

"Dumb move, Victor," Rosemary voted.

"Why, Victor? Why?" Sierra voted.

"My mom always told me, you can't always beat 'em with these," Cynthia voted, pointing to her arm while flexing, and holding up a vote for Victor, "but you can always beat 'em with this." Cynthia pointed to her brain.

"I don't even know what to say… but thank you," Kiki voted, holding up a vote for Victor.

"You're crazy! You will officially go down as the dumbest Total Drama player ever in the history of Total Drama. Ever. Check it," Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Victor.

"My mom always told me, your brawns can't help your heart, only your brain can. She lied. Idols work just as well. Goodbye, Heather," Victor voted, showing his cancellation idol to the camera.

"I love you, Victor! I can't believe you'd give up immunity for me! And fuck you, Heather," Mia voted.


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys. This is an announcement that episode 9 will probably not be out until 2019. To be honest, I'm getting a bit bored of writing this, and the amazing ZERO reviews don't really help. This isn't a cancellation notice (I will never kill a fic before we have a winner), this is just a time for me to work on other things, and focus on school and wrestling. "But SeahawkLover12, don't you play basketball?" Yeah, I did, but I switched to wrestling after it became apparent that I suck at basketball. Anyway, here's a preview of episode 9!**

"You think she has the extra vote?" Parvati asked.

"I'm not saying she does, but we need to act as if she does," Mia replied. "Or Sierra has the extra vote. Our only options are the Tripartite duo."

"How are we going to get them to flip?"

"You can convince them that you and Cynthia want to get rid of me and Victor. They'll believe that. You'd have to convince them they've got a better shot of beating you and Jenna then beating Cynthia and Sierra."

"That's easy. Me and Jenna both make final 3 pacts with them, so they'll vote with us. Then, we vote out Sierra, then Rosemary, then Kiki, then Cynthia, and just like that, final 4, me, you, Victor, and Jenna!"

"Hm. Well, at least if this fails, we went down kicking and screaming."

"But if it fails, you're going to go down as the dumbest Total Drama contestant ever for voting off Heather."


	10. E9: A Long-Term Decision

**A/N: Happy New Year's! Woo-oah, we're halfway there… final 8! Soon to be 7… Anyway, I got a new laptop :). In fact, it's an Alienware! It doesn't work very well, though, as the charger circuit and wi-fi driver keep screwing up, but it works OK. On with the story!**

"Last time on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" Scott said. "After I broke my arm testing a challenge, Dawn took over, at least until elimination. Sierra found out about Victor and Mia's relationship, and Cynthia decided to use it to her advantage. When Heather found out, Cynthia convinced her to go after Victor, and Heather did so. Heather didn't know Victor had the idol, though, and neither of them knew Cynthia had the extra vote. After Victor won immunity once again, Heather pulled the trigger, and threatened Mia to get Victor to give up immunity, claiming they could get rid of Parvati later. Victor was not fooled, but still planned to give away immunity, to gain control of the vote. Rosemary and Kiki then decided to get some favor with Victor, planning ahead to flip on the Sliders at the final 5, telling Victor exactly what was going on. At elimination, Victor gave up immunity, and the entire Femsquad, save for Mia, voted against him, but Victor shocked everyone when he pulled out his cancellation idol, negating all 7 votes against him, and Mia shocked everyone when she votes against Heather, sending Level 5 down to Level 4. Now, it is Cynthia's game to lose, but Level 5 doesn't know this yet. Can The Sliders stick together? Will Cynthia capitalize on her extra vote? And which alliance will reign victorious? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! BvTvC!" The theme song played.

"Victor just took out Heather," Parvati said in the confessional. "So, we're looking at a 4-4 vote at the next elimination. I feel like The Sliders are going to vote against Jenna, as the weakest physically in our alliance. I really hope that I didn't just make a million-dollar mistake by thinking they don't have the extra vote…"

"Ugh, I can't sleep!" Victor said in the confessional. "I don't even want to use my broken English! I'm all stressed about, did I make the right call sending Heather home? Because, after that discussion, I feel like the lines have not been destroyed, and I've fucked up. I know we can beat them in a tiebreaker, but what if they have the extra vote?"

Inside the cabin...

Victor was still rolling over, unable to sleep

"Can't sleep?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Victor replied. "I'm still stressed about last night, you know? Like, I know I'm wrong about the lines being blurred, so what next?"

"Hey, you've got a great shot at making it to the end, no matter what happens at the next elimination. You can easily win these immunity challenges, it seems. Even if you don't, the lines seem to still be there, so you've got a final 4 deal. As long as we beat The Sliders in the tiebreaker, which I am 100% sure we can, we've got a great shot!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Come on, Victor, you've just gotta keep going. For both of us." She gave Victor a kiss. "Now go back to sleep."

"Alright…" Victor said, going back to sleep, cuddling Mia.

"I feel like it's either me or Mia on the chopping block if Cynthia has the extra vote," Parvati said in the confessional. "Assuming she does, I think I can get Sierra turned against her. Then, even if she plays the extra vote, it's 5-4, our favor. I feel like Jenna would have a better shot of pulling it off, though, since Sierra might not trust me, considering I was the mastermind behind the split vote."

Early in the morning…

Parvati woke up Jenna, Victor, and Mia.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked.

"Just come with me," Parvati replied.

Behind the cabin…

"OK," Parvati said, "we need a bit of contingency just in case Cynthia has that extra vote. Victor, Mia, Imma be honest, you 2 may well have made the biggest mistake in Total Drama history by voting out Heather."

"I know…" Victor said, looking down.

"Hey, she was obsessed with getting Victor, and probably me, out!" Mia said. "She was a wildcard! We felt like she could get Parvati or Jenna to flip! You know how harsh she is!"

"Yeah, you have a point," Parvati replied.

"What I said next is a complete lie," Parvati said in the confessional. "I know Jenna thinks that we're gonna vote together at the final 4, probably against Mia, but I don't wanna be in the tiebreaker. So, I threw Jenna under the bus, and I still feel like, no matter what happens, I'd have an OK shot at the final 3. What I want is 2 votes against Jenna, 2 votes against Mia, and I'd have better shot if Jenna won the tiebreaker. Of course, I also risk the vote going 2-1-1, 2 votes Jenna, 1 vote me, 1 vote Mia, if Jenna gets too paranoid, and I lose a bit of ground, but hey, as long as I'm not voted out, I'm good."

"I mean," Parvati said, "I knew you had the idol, I just wrote Victor's name down to give myself more leverage with The Sliders."

"Wait, what?!" Jenna said.

"So Jenna wrote my name down thinking it would hurt our numbers?!" Victor said.

"Hey, no one can beat you!" Jenna said. "Not physically, at least!"

"Well, no one has yet. It could happen. And when it does…"

"You go home," Mia said. "Not my idea."

"But that's not gonna happen."

"Well, we have to beat The Sliders first," Parvati said. "And just in case she has the extra vote, I have a plan. You know how Cynthia backstabbed Mark?"

"True…" Mia replied.

"I think Jenna can get Sierra paranoid of Cynthia, and get her to vote with us. Maybe she'll feel safe if Mia goes with her, then she'll think she's got a final 3 pact, and we blindside her at the final 5."

"That's good," Mia replied. "But NO TRYING TO GET RID OF VICTOR."

"I'm not gonna try to get rid of Victor!" Jenna replied. "We all need his vote!"

"Well, who we vote off?" Victor asked.

"I'm thinking Cynthia," Parvati replied. "I think she's the weakest physically, and getting rid of the head of The Sliders would be oh so satisfying. Also, I can turn Sierra against her the most easily."

"Alright, I like the idea," Mia said.

"Sounds good to me," Jenna replied.

"Let's do it," Victor said.

In the woods…

"Woo!" Cynthia said.

"Let's get it!" Rosemary said. "Let's get it!"

"You still got that extra vote?" Sierra asked.

"You know it!" Cynthia replied, holding up her extra vote. Everyone cheered.

"Final 4, baby!" Kiki said. "Let's do this!"

"Cynthia thinks she's on top of the world," Rosemary said in the confessional. "I think she's power drunk. And I think I can beat Sierra or Cynthia in a challenge, especially with my advantage. Or even Victor! Either way, me and Kiki are going to piss someone off at the final 5…"

"Oh, and the best part of this?" Cynthia said. "They have no idols to defend themselves! We just kicked their ass, and we didn't have to lift a finger!"

"Wow, Victor and Mia are dumb!" Kiki said. "Why would they vote out Heather?"

"Those outsiders have NO sense of gameplay," Sierra replied. "Sliders forever!" Everyone cheered.

"Everyone's happy and excited," Cynthia said in the confessional, "at least on the outside. But I know they're scheming for the final 4. And I feel like Rosemary and Kiki might be tight, seeing as though they are the last survivors of Team Tripartite Alliance, so I'm gonna have to do something I never thought I'd do: actually work with Sierra, from Bermuda Square. Just to be safe at the final 4. Besides, I think I can convince Rosemary and Kiki to vote against Sierra instead of me."

The Sliders were all partying.

"You know, it's nice to know we've all pretty much got a free ride to the final 4," Rosemary said.

"Uh, final 5," Sierra said.

"Why?"

"Lemme spell it out for you: V-I-C-T-O-R."

"Not a problem," Rosemary replied, pulling out the advantage! Everyone cheered.

"Wait, why haven't you used it before?" Cynthia asked.

"I wanna save it for the late game. Truth be told, I thought someone woulda beaten Victor by now!"

"Well, you was wrong."

"Oh, shut the fuck up." She chuckled playfully. "But I'm not using this until the final 5. Mainly to make sure Cynthia uses the extra vote."

"In the interests of confusing everyone and getting Sierra and Cynthia to vote against each other," Rosemary said in the confessional, "I'm going to play a fake advantage at the final 5, and act like I got duped. Then, we send Sierra home, get rid of Cynthia at the final 4, and I whip out the real thing at the final 3. Hopefully, Victor isn't THAT good."

"So, whose name do we write down?" Rosemary asked.

"I say we take out Mia," Sierra replied. "If Rosemary has the advantage, she'll be able to take out Victor herself, no problem. And, we get rid of the 2nd biggest physical threat on Level 5!"

"Sounds good to me," Cynthia replied.

"Let's do it!" Kiki said.

"Alright," Rosemary said.

On the beach…

"Alright," Scott said, "it is time for today's challenge. Does anyone want to use the advantage?" No one moved. "Alright, no advantage. Today's challenge is pretty simple: a wrestling tournament. I will award and deduct points at my leisure, and kill the match whenever I feel like. Gain more points than your opponent when I kill the match, pin your opponent, or make your opponent tap, and you advance to the next round. Last person standing wins immunity. To make things harder, you'll be wrestling in the sand, which could blind you. As for setting up the bracket, reach into this bag, and pull out a rock. There are 2 red rocks, 2 blue rocks, 2 white rocks, and 2 black rocks. Same colored rocks wrestle each other in the first round, then the winners of red and blue wrestle each other, then the winners of white and black, and the winners of those matches wrestle for immunity. Go ahead, pick a rock." Everyone reached into the bag, picking a rock. "Alright, we'll reveal one at a time. Victor, reveal." Victor revealed a red rock. "Victor has a red rock. Mia?" Mia revealed a blue rock.

"I love blue!" Mia said.

"And I love you," Victor replied.

"Awe!" They quickly kissed.

"Mia has a blue rock," Scott said. "Jenna?" Jenna revealed a white rock. "Jenna has a white rock. Cynthia?" Cynthia revealed a blue rock. "It's Mia vs Cynthia in the blue game. Parvati?" Parvati revealed a black rock.

"Of course…" Parvati said.

"Parvati has a black rock. Rosemary?" Rosemary revealed a red rock.

"Fuck…" Rosemary said.

"Rosemary and Victor will face off in the red game. Kiki?" Kiki revealed a black rock. "Kiki vs Parvati for the black game. Sierra, you've got a white rock." Sierra revealed her white rock. "And Sierra will take on Jenna in the white game. Let's begin. Victor vs Rosemary!"

Victor and Rosemary lined up against each other.

"Go for the legs, Rosemary!" Cynthia yelled.

"I actually want Victor to win immunity," Parvati said in the confessional, "because I feel like Jenna will flip on us if she has a chance to take out Victor."

"Letting Victor beat me is a pretty good idea here," Rosemary said in the confessional. "Let him think that I'd be easier to beat than Sierra and Cynthia, so me and Kiki can get his vote at the final 5."

Rosemary held back.

"What are you doing?!" Sierra yelled.

"I have a pla-" Rosemary began, before Victor threw her down. Rosemary was able to land on her stomach, avoiding a pin, but Victor was fast to roll her over, easily pinning Rosemary.

"1… 2… 3!" Scott counted. "Victor wins!" Victor and Rosemary got up, and Scott raised Victor's arm. "Victor is moving on! Next up, Mia vs Cynthia!"

Mia and Cynthia lined up against each other. "Go!" Scott said. Mia and Cynthia quickly tied each other up, and Cynthia pulled an underhook, dropping her arm. In response, Mia sprawled as Cynthia got to her leg, running to the side of Cynthia, and dropping her to the ground. "2 points for Mia!" Cynthia then quickly stood up Mia, grabbed her arm, spun around, and threw Mia down once again, as Mia landed on her side. Cynthia tried to get Mia to her back, but she was faster getting to her stomach. "3 points for Cynthia!" Cynthia tried to pick up Mia's arm, but Mia threw Cynthia onto her back, before climbing onto Cynthia. Cynthia quickly reversed the pin, and Cynthia and Mia rolled into the water. "2 points Mia, 2 points Cynthia!" Mia and Cynthia fought intently, splashing each other, and just as it seemed Cynthia was on her back and Mia was about to jump on her, Cynthia splashed Mia, and dragged her down with her legs, before quickly climbing towards her. "3 points Mia, but 6 points Cynthia for that move!" Mia and Cynthia fought, both on their sides, and no one could get the upper hand. "Alright, we're done! 7 to 11, Cynthia wins!" Mia and Cynthia got up, and Scott raised Cynthia's arm. "Next up, Jenna and Sierra!"

Jenna and Sierra lined up against each other.

"Oh my!" Cynthia said. "Did Jenna just… Do something bad to Cody?" Everyone but Scott, Sierra, and Jenna gave Cynthia a dirty look. "What?"

"Go!" Scott said. Sierra quickly tackled Jenna, and the camera panned to the contestants, who were cringing as Sierra beat up Jenna.

"Hello, golden ticket to beating Victor…" Cynthia said.

"Sierra wins!" Sierra got up, but Jenna wasn't moving. "Medic!"

"Yeah, she's gonna feel that at elimination…" Mia said.

"But if she can do that to Victor…"

Jenna was removed by the medical staff. "Alright, last match in round 1, Parvati vs Kiki."

Parvati and Kiki lined up against each other. "Go!" Kiki lunged forward, but Parvati, emotionless, grabbed her arm, and then her leg, throwing her down. "4 points Parvati!" Parvati did not move, staring at Kiki.

"This is like a scene from an anime…" Mia said.

"Yeah…" Victor replied.

"I'm a provincial champion in wrestling," Parvati said in the confessional. "Of course, considering there are, like, 13 other 80-kilo girls in Saskatchewan who do high school wrestling…"

Parvati looked upon Kiki, a glimmer in her eye. Kiki got up, and rushed Parvati again, but as she lurched at Parvati's legs, she simply jumped over Kiki, and turned around, kicking her to the ground.

"4 more points for Parvati!" Scott said. "She's like a rock!" Kiki ran to the side of Parvati, trying to get behind her, but Parvati took her down with her leg, and quickly pinned her. "1… 2… 3! Parvati wins!" Parvati and Kiki got up, and Scott raised Parvati's arm. "Alright, facing off in round 2, it's Victor vs Cynthia, and Parvati vs Sierra! Let's start with Victor and Cynthia!"

Victor and Cynthia lined up against each other. "Go!" Victor charged at Cynthia, and they tied up. Victor tried to put Cynthia into a headlock, but she ducked down, throwing Victor to the side, and resetting. Cynthia jumped at Victor, but Victor sprawled, ran to the side of Cynthia, and grabbed her ankle and hip, throwing her down, and quickly pinning her. "1… 2… 3! Victor wins!" Victor and Cynthia got up, and Scott raised Victor's arm. "Next up, Sierra and Parvati!"

Sierra and Parvati lined up against each other. "Go!" Sierra jumped at Parvati, but Parvati sprawled back. Sierra then grabbed Parvati, and jumped her legs forward, before jumping up. Parvati then jumped forward, forcing Sierra back, but Sierra leaned up, and as they landed, Sierra flipped Parvati over. "This is not ending until we have a pin!" Scott said. "This is Total Drama's moneymaker right here!"

"Yeah, well consider that one of them is taking on Victor…" Kiki said.

Parvati was easily able to get out from under Sierra's legs, and climbed on top of Sierra. Sierra threw some sand in Parvati's face, distracting Parvati, and allowing Sierra to get back up.

"You know, this is kinda boring," Parvati said.

"How are we supposed to spice it up?" Sierra asked.

"You ever seen _Let It Shine_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can rap and wrestle at the same time. Check it."

"They don't do that."

"I don't care."

"This is not my idea," Scott said, "but it sounds fun."

"Fuck it, let's do it," Sierra said. "Drop a beat!"

"On it!" Cynthia replied, putting on a beat with her phone and a Bluetooth speaker.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Tonight's The Night" from Let It Shine**

Sierra: _Who wants to face Victor_

Parvati leaped at Sierra.

Parvati: _And all his might?_

Sierra sprawled on Parvati.

Sierra: _You and me will wrestle_

Parvati rolled Sierra over.

Parvati: _For that right_

Sierra kicked Parvati off of her.

Sierra: _Who wants to face Victor_

Parvati tied up Sierra

Parvati: _And all his might?_

Parvati got Sierra in a headlock

Parvati: _I will not go down_

Sierra dropped to her knees, and freed herself, before taking down Parvati

Sierra: _Without a fight!_

Sierra and Parvati began fighting on the ground.

Sierra: _How can you control_

 _The whole Femquad_

 _When you can barely_

 _Control some Coconuts_

 _Why you wear all black_

 _Who are you, Gwen?_

 _I guess you're like that_

 _But without the friends_

Parvati was able to get Sierra on her stomach

Parvati: _Hey, Sierra,_

 _What happened to Mark?_

 _Little fake doll_

 _Got your ally send out?_

 _Not even your little boyfriend_

 _Could beat me at flying dro-_

Parvati was interrupted by Sierra throwing her into the cliff, Sierra having an angry look on her face, before she was piled by a bunch of dirt. Sierra quickly dug her out, and slammed her down. "1… 2… 3! Sierra wins!" Sierra and Parvati got up, and Scott raised Sierra's arm. "That means, for immunity, it's Sierra vs Victor! This will go to a pin or tap."

Sierra and Victor lined up against each other.

"You know," Victor said, "I bet you not take me down, I take you down in 5 stanzas of rapping, without me even jump you."

"Victor, don't do anything dumb…" Mia said.

"I accept your challenge."

"Victor's going to get beat if he gets all arrogant like that," Mia said in the confessional. "Even if it is justified."

"Cynthia, give me beat!" Victor said.

"Alright!" Cynthia started another beat.

"Go!" Scott said.

 **A/N: To the tune of "Self Defeat"**

Victor: _One,_

 _I won all over the world_

Sierra charged at Victor, but Victor threw her over him.

Victor: _When Gerald opposed me_

 _He went home unanimimously, 5 to 1._

Sierra ran up behind Victor, but Victor took her down by sweeping her legs with his own, and he spun around.

Victor: _Go ahead and ask Team Classics_

 _They were all on my back_

Sierra tried to tie up Victor, but Victor simply threw her hands to the side, and tripped her,

Victor: _All except for Mia_

 _Who's forever got my back._

Jenna: Nice, Victor.

Sierra, breathing hard got back up, and charged at Victor again, but Victor just jumped over her, turning around.

Victor: _Two,_

 _You know I'll say the C word_

 _I ain't worried 'bout you!_

 _You got no more chance_

Victor straight up threw Sierra over his head as she tried again.

Victor: _Than G and T in season 2!_

Sierra pulled Victor down from behind, but he easily got back up

Victor: _I ain't no Parvati_

 _I barely play this game!_

Victor spun around, grabbed both of Sierra's legs, and threw her back down.

Victor: _So tell me why the hell_

 _Are 8 girls losing to me?_

"What did he do to Cody?" Cynthia yelled. Slowly, Sierra crawled back up, but Victor shoved her back down

Victor: _Three_

 _I win a thousand trophies_

 _And I can throw half of 'em out_

Sierra charged at Victor especially hard, and threw him onto his back.

Victor: OK, she's for real!

Victor quickly flipped over, but rather than trying to pin Sierra, escaped, allowing Sierra to get back up. Victor then charged at Sierra, and grabbed her leg, and tried to trip her with his other leg, but Sierra shot her leg back, throwing Victor backwards. Sierra jumped on Victor, but Victor caught her with his arms and legs, bouncing her off of him. Victor rolled over, and crawled onto Sierra, attempting to pull a Half Nelson, but Sierra got out, sitting out, and jumping at Victor from the ground, slamming him onto his back. Victor struggled, but wasn't able to get out. "1… 2…" Suddenly, Victor was able to roll Sierra over, and reversed the pin! "1… 2… 3! Victor wins immunity!" Victor and Sierra got up, and Scott raised Victor's arm.

"ARGH!" Cynthia yelled. "You were SO close!"

"Sorry…" Sierra said.

"Hey, you did great. It's just painful to see us right on the cusp of beating Victor, and just not getting it!"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well, I'll see you all at elimination tonight," Scott said.

"I have the extra vote," Cynthia said in the confessional, "but if possible, I'd like to hold onto it, so I can have more power, and decide my final 2 opponent. I can use the extra vote up until the final 4, so if I get in tight with Rosemary, I can get her to use the advantage at the final 4 to beat and vote out Sierra, then, hopefully, Kiki. And don't think I want Jenna anywhere near the final 4; I mostly beat her on luck, and I know Sierra can beat her. I can play the extra vote in the event of a revote after the initial vote but before the revote, which helps."

Near the bathrooms…

Cynthia was waiting outside, and as Jenna walked out, Cynthia pulled her aside.

"Aaah!" Jenna yelled, scared. "Fuck, Cynthia, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Cynthia replied, "but I need to talk to you. Look, right now, you're in the hot seat. We think we have the best shot of beating you physically in a tiebreaker, and after I beat you in wrestling, do you want to risk going up against us in a tiebreaker?"

"What are you saying?"

"Look, I want to save you, and take you, hopefully, to the final 5, with me, Rosemary, Kiki, and Sierra. Then, I think Rosemary and Kiki are going to vote together. It's pretty clear to me that they had an alliance on Team Bermuda Square, so they've probably got an alliance now. You, me, Sierra? That's my final 3."

"Hm…"

"Look, we're voting for Mia tonight. You want in?"

"Uh… sure, why not?"

"Good."

"I don't believe Cynthia much at all," Jenna said in the confessional, "and I am 100% sure she wants to get rid of me at the final 5. So, I'm going to stick with the plan of voting for Cynthia tonight."

In front of the cabin…

Sierra walked past, while Parvati was just outside of the cabin.

"Yo, Sierra!" Parvati called

"What's up, Parv?" Sierra asked.

"Come over here!" Sierra walked up to Parvati.

"So, what's going on?"

"Hey, so I'm thinking that, you're kinda on the bottom of The Sliders, as far as I'm concerned. Think about it. Cynthia's responsible for getting rid of Mark, and you were the other option. Do you really trust The Sliders to help you? Face it; even if you pick us off, Victor will win immunity at the final 5 most likely, and Cynthia, Rosemary, Kiki? They'll want you gone, and you'll be gone. Rosemary, Cynthia, Kiki? No shot at beating Victor! At least with us, me and Jenna give you an extra shot of beating Victor! Unless you think you can beat him alone, you've gotta ride with us." Sierra opened her mouth, but Parvati put a finger over Sierra's mouth. "I know what you're gonna ask. No, me and Jenna are going to get rid of Mia or Victor at the final 5, whoever doesn't have immunity. She's in a relationship with Victor, and we do not want to tie 2-2 with them at the final 4. You'll easily get to the final 3, provided one of us beats Victor. Then, may the best girl win."

"Hmm…"

"I mean, if you really think you can beat Victor on your own, go ahead. Just know that, if Victor wins immunity at the final 4, I think you've got a better shot of beating him then Jenna, and I'll try to get rid of Jenna. You vote with me, and hopefully, so will Victor, and Jenna goes home at the final 4. Then, final 3 and final 2 play out, we see what happens. It's your choice, and if you're sure you can beat Victor, go ahead and play with The Sliders. I mean, it's your choice, but if you want a better shot…"

"I'll think about it. You make a good case."

"Do that. You just make the best choice for your game, you know? We're voting for Cynthia tonight, so yeah. It's up to you."

"Alright." Parvati and Sierra walked into the cabin.

"I mean, flipping to Level 5 might not be a horrible idea," Sierra said in the confessional, "so I have a huge, huge choice to make tonight. Do I have the faith in myself to take down Victor myself? I vote with The Sliders. Do I trust the toughies on Level 5 enough to keep me as a weapon against Victor, and think I can beat Parvati? I vote with Level 5. This vote is going to be a long-term choice for me: fight alone and easily win physically afterwards, or fight with others and have to work harder to win? Without Victor, it's an easy choice, but with Victor, it's another question entirely, because all of our games, save for Mia's, are centered around one thing right now: beating Victor. So, I'm not sure which way I should go."

At elimination...

"Alright, Victor, once again, you have won immunity," Scott said. "Keeping it this time?"

"Yes," Victor replied.

"You cannot vote for Victor. Get voting. Cynthia, you're up first." Cynthia got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"You just scare me," Cynthia voted, holding up a vote for Mia.

"I really hope that I convinced Sierra that you are as big a threat as I think you are," Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"I hope this works…" Rosemary voted, holding up a vote for Mia.

"This go really well or really bad…" Victor voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"I'm voting for you because I don't think I've got any shot whatsoever if I go with your alliance, and frankly, I feel like you've been lying to me the whole time. You've played well, but you've gotta go down now," Sierra voted.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "First vote…

…

...Cynthia."

"Aw, you guys!" Cynthia said.

"Second vote…

…

...Mia. 1 vote Mia, 1 vote Cynthia."

"Shit…" Mia said.

"Thanks lots, Cynthia," Victor said, glaring at Cynthia.

"Shoulda been you, Victor," Sierra replied. "That close."

"Third vote…

…

...Cynthia. 2 votes Cynthia, 1 vote Mia. Fourth vote…

…

...Mia. 2 votes Mia, 2 votes Cynthia. Fifth vote…

…

...Cynthia. 3 votes Cynthia, 2 votes Mia. Sixth vote…

…

...Mia. 3 votes Mia, 3 votes Cynthia. Seventh vote…

…

...Cynthia. 4 votes Cynthia, 3 votes Mia, 1 vote left. Eighth vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…" Mia looked scared, burying her head in her hands, Parvati smirked, and Sierra

...Mia. We have a tie, 4 votes Mia, 4 votes Cynthia. So, we are going to revote. Mia, Cynthia, you will not vote, and Sierra, Victor, Parvati, Jenna, Rosemary, Kiki, you can only vote for Mia or Cynthia."

"Actually," Cynthia said, "I think I will be voting." Cynthia reached into her pocket, and pulled out the extra vote! "I found something on Boney Island, and I don't feel like facing Mia in a tiebreaker."

"Cynthia has found the extra vote. Just so we're clear, this is NOT an idol; this does not grant her immunity. Normally, this would allow Cynthia to vote twice, but in this case, she is playing it on a revote. Since Cynthia is in the tie, she will only vote once, and Mia still will not vote. That means, on this revote, 7 votes will be cast. Get voting. Victor, if you'll grab the voting box."

"Dammit…" Mia said.

"This not good…" Victor said.

"Sorry, guys," Parvati said. "We shoulda waited to try to get rid of Victor."

"Mmm-hmm," Mia replied. Victor grabbed the voting box, and walked with it to the voting booth.

After the votes were cast...

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Cynthia. 1 vote Cynthia. Second vote…

…

...Mia. 1 vote Mia, 1 vote Cynthia. Third vote…

…

...Cynthia. 2 votes Cynthia, 1 vote Mia. Fourth vote…

…

...Mia. 2 votes Mia, 2 votes Cynthia. Fifth vote…

…

...Cynthia. 3 votes Cynthia, 2 votes Mia. Sixth vote…

…

...Mia. 3 votes Mia, 3 votes Cynthia, 1 vote left. Seventh and final vote...

...

…

...11th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Mia." Mia began clapping, with an annoyed look on her face.

"MIA! NO!" Victor cried.

"It's OK, Big V…" Mia said, hugging Victor. "It's OK…"

"I am so, so sorry," Parvati said.

"It's OK," Mia replied. "I shoulda listened to my initial instinct. But you're screwed. Goddammit, Heather."

"Did you honestly think neither me nor Sierra had it?" Cynthia taunted. "It's like playing against season 1 Lindsay!"

"Mia," Scott said, "by a 4-4, 4-3 vote, the club has spoken.

"Shoulda voted Cynthia off when I had the chance," Mia said, walking off, frustrated. "Dammit! Argh!" Cynthia, Rosemary, Kiki, and Sierra began laughing as Mia left.

"Well," Scott said, "this could be a huge lesson learned for Level 5, now more appropriately named Level 3, as the Sliders take the majority. The question is, will the Sliders be able to stick together? There's still a lot of game left to be played, and some big decisions to be made. Grab your stuff, head back to your cabins." Everyone did so. "And just for you at home, here were the votes! First, the initial vote."

"You just scare me," Cynthia voted, holding up a vote for Mia.

"I really hope that I convinced Sierra that you are as big a threat as I think you are," Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"I hope this works…" Rosemary voted, holding up a vote for Mia.

"This go really well or really bad…" Victor voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"I'm voting for you because I don't think I've got any shot whatsoever if I go with your alliance, and frankly, I feel like you've been lying to me the whole time. You've played well, but you've gotta go down now," Sierra voted, holding up a vote for Mia

"This is pretty much self-explanatory," Jenna voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

Kiki wordlessly held up a vote for Mia, simply nodding at the camera.

"Hopefully, Parvati right, or get Sierra flip," Victor voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"And now, the revote!"

"Like I have any other options," Cynthia voted, laughing, and holding up a vote for Mia.

"Well done, Cynthia," Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"Figures…" Victor voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

Jenna wordlessly held up a vote for Cynthia.

Rosemary, Kiki, and Sierra all wordlessly held up votes for Mia.


	11. E10: One False Move

A/N: No more recaps. They're boring, and I know you all don't need them. Anyway, on with the final 7, this time, with a cold open!

In the cabin, after elimination...

"Dammit, Sierra!" Parvati said.

"Sorry, Parv," Sierra replied. "If I hadn't done so well against Victor in the wrestling challenge, I could have flipped, for fear of him."

"So, things didn't go so well for us at elimination," Parvati said in the confessional. "I tried to appeal to my ability to beat Victor, but Sierra was having none of it, after Cynthia remembered how to make her almost unbeatable: the C word. Cody, if you're watching, great job on costing me and Jenna the game, and maybe beating Victor. Check it. Anything Sierra does while under the influence of your name, up to and including beating Victor? 50% of the credit goes to you. But me and Jenna are not going down without a fight, I can promise you that."

"I'm not happy with Mia getting blindsided," Jenna said in the confessional. "It says a lot about how tight Cynthia thinks her alliance is, for her not to play the extra vote until the revote, thinking I might flip. Both these alliances are kinda screwing me, but I felt like I've got a better shot with Level 5. Sadly, Sierra thought the same about The Sliders, and I've got no way to recover."

"I obviously make huge mistake voting out Heather," Victor said in the confessional, "and now Mia gone. I could have thrown Heather to bottom of alliance, I'm sure, maybe turned on her with The Sliders down to 2, but no, I impatient, and this happen. Shit. Now I in corner. At least I win challenges."

"It looks like I'm on top!" Cynthia said in the confessional. "I run the majority, 4-3, and I could not be happier! I'm on top of this game, I'm in a perfect spot… I better not fuck this up."

"Nice work, everyone!" Cynthia said.

"We're going to the final 4! Woo!" Kiki said.

"Me and Rosemary are in a great spot," Kiki said in the confessional. "We're practically invincible with The Sliders, and Victor probably thinks he can beat us, giving us leverage with Victor! Plus, Rosemary has the advantage, so we can probably beat Victor in the final 3!"

"Well, we still got one more problem," Rosemary said.

"Don't worry. You said you could take him down?" Sierra replied.

"Yeah, I still got it. Just don't say anything."

"Alright, got it. Let's do this! Sliders on 3!" Sierra, Cynthia, Rosemary, and Kiki put their hands in. "1, 2, 3!"

"Sliders!" Sierra, Cynthia, Rosemary, and Kiki replied.

Rosemary laughed maniacally in the confessional. "They have no idea what we're going to do…"

The theme song played.

Everyone walked onto the dock. At the end of the dock was a large wooden square, with an opening into the water in the center.

"Alright," Scott said, "welcome to today's reward challenge. Here's how this is going to work: This is a breath holding challenge. We're all going to go into the water. Below the water is a bar you can hold on to. The goal is to stay under the water for as long as you can. This will be tournament-style, so 2 of you will go at once, and whoever stays down longer will advance to the next round. There are 7 of you, which means one of you will have a bye into the semifinals. Also, this challenge will be good practice for the immunity challenge. Part of the reward for staying down for longer is getting to see the beautiful sea life of Lake Wawanakwa, but that's not what you're really competing for. Clearly, by now, your cabins are getting uncomfortable, and you'd love to have some real food, rather than this camp slop, and would love a change of scenery. The winner of this challenge will be taken by a helicopter that is waiting over there," Scott pointed to a helicopter on a floating helipad, "to a lodge on the other side of Lake Wawanakwa, where you will enjoy lunch of burgers and fries, and a dinner of salmon and salad, along with soda and chips in your room to snack on. Plus, you will have all sorts of things to do to alleviate your boredom that you might have around camp, including a hot tub, a pool, a pool table, and a TV. Plus, when it's time for bed, you will fall asleep in a queen-sized bed with a lake view, and you will fall asleep alone, without being packed together with your fellow contestants, who are surely driving you nuts by now, and will enjoy a great breakfast. Sounds great, huh?" Everyone nodded their heads, giving looks of approval.

"As soon as I heard Scott announce that the breath holding challenge would be good practice for the immunity challenge," Cynthia said in the confessional, "I immediately regretted voting out Mia, because it sounds like the next challenge will be water-based, something Mia could have beaten Victor at."

"Before I forget, you'll see I'm not holding just 1 helicopter ticket, but 3, because the winner will take 2 other contestants with them. Also, you will not return to camp after the reward is over, because this game is moving! The rest of this game will be played in Nova Scotia, on the beach!" Everyone clapped about the news. "Alright, let's draw for matchups. I have 2 red rocks, 2 blue rocks, 2 black rocks, and 1 white rock. If you pull the white rock, you have a bye. Otherwise, you face the person with the similar colored rock in the first round. Right, Parvati, you draw first." Parvati reached into the bag, and pulled out a black rock.

"Black again?" Parvati asked. "It's like SeahawkLover12 wants to keep me held to an all black color scheme!"

"Lemme guess, I'm going to get red?" Rosemary said.

"Let's find out," Scott replied, walking up to Rosemary with the bag. Rosemary reached in, and pulled out a red rock.

"Hey, you're the one who chose all red!" Cynthia said. "Heck, you even wear red face paint!"

"Yeah, and I look fucking awesome."

"Hey, for the record," Parvati said, "black is far more badass!"

"Ah, whatever. Least my color fits my name!"

"True."

"Alright," Scott said, "Victor, how about you draw?" Victor reached into the bag, and pulled out a blue rock. "Victor pulls a blue rock!"

"I'll take," Victor replied.

"Next to draw a rock, Cynthia!" Cynthia reached into the bag, and pulled out the white rock. "Cynthia draws the white rock, Cynthia has a bye!"

"Nice," Cynthia replied.

"Jenna, you can pick a rock." Jenna reached into the bag, and pulled out a black rock. "Jenna and Parvati will face off in the black match. Kiki, pick the last rock." Kiki reached into the bag, and pulled out a red rock. "So, it's Rosemary vs Kiki in the red match, and Sierra vs Victor in the blue match. Let's start with Jenna and Parvati. Winner goes on to face Cynthia."

Jenna and Parvati sat on opposite ends of the square. "Ready… set… dive!" Jenna and Parvati took a large gasp of air, and slid into the water. As they entered, they saw some awesome wildlife in the water below. The first thing the camera showed was a sea anenome catching a fish.

"Apperantly, freshwater sea anenomes exist!" Jenna said in the confessional. "I've never been diving before, so this was just a surreal experience, seeing all this wildlife."

A bunch of freshwater fish swam past, circling Jenna and Parvati, but then swimming down to eat some food. Jenna showed a thumbs up to Parvati, and Parvati simply nodded her head. After 47 seconds, however, Jenna gave up, and surfaced. As soon as Jenna went up, Parvati followed.

"Parvati wins!" Scott announced. "Next up, Sierra and Victor."

Sierra and Victor sat on opposite ends of the square. "Ready… set… dive!" Sierra and Victor took a huge gasp of air, and slid into the water.

On the surface…

"This is kinda boring," Cynthia said.

"Yeah," Parvati replied, "well, this is the grudge match. The 2 greatest physical players in the game are going at it in breath holding."

"I'm not sure a Cody-induced rage can really help Sierra right now," Scott mentioned. "She has limited oxygen."

"Honestly, I not care reward," Victor said in the confessional. "I care beat Sierra to send message; I can, will beat her, no matter what. I lose 3 ways: contestants directly decide who eliminated from challenge, like loved ones challenge; luck challenge; or face Mia in water. And third option no longer possible. I really wish Mia were here to see this, though. The cameras cannot do this sight justice."

"I was really concerned about winning the challenge," Sierra said in the confessional, "not just to go on the reward, but also to prove that Victor is not invincible, and there is still a way to beat him. It ain't over 'till it's over."

Victor and Sierra made no gestures towards each other, both simply holding the bar and staring at each other.

2 minutes and 20 seconds elapsed.

"I'm not too happy about how long they've been down there…" Parvati said.

"Yeah," Jenna replied, "the longest most humans can hold their breath is 2 minutes."

"We've well passed 2 minutes," Scott noted, looking at the live feed. "Neither one of them seems to be willing to surface."

"They are aware this is just a reward challenge, right?" Kiki questioned.

"Scott's got the live feed," Rosemary replied, dismissively. "If one of them passes out, Scott'll drag them right out."

Underwater…

Victor and Sierra were still underwater, staring each other down, until suddenly, Sierra went limp, let go of the beam, and passively floated up. Victor looked slightly worried, but remained down.

On the surface…

Scott was watching the live feeds, and saw Sierra pass out.

"Sierra's passed out!" Scott yelled. "I need medical on the dock! Everyone, let's get Sierra and Victor out of the water!" Everyone dove in, with everyone but Jenna going directly for Sierra, while Jenna lightly tapped Victor, getting him to surface, before helping remove Sierra from the water. Victor climbed out, and helped haul out Sierra from on the dock. 2 medics ran up to Sierra, and everyone else cleared away from Sierra. The medics were a male with short but bushy brown hair, with black eyes, and the other was a female with long, flowing black hair, and brown eyes, both of them wearing a medic's jacket. The male medic put his hand on Sierra's chest.

"She's not breathing," the first medic said, putting his fingers on Sierra's neck. "No pulse. I'm going to perform CPR, and mouth-to-mouth."

"So, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"It appears Sierra's drowned," the other medic replied. "Normally, mouth-to-mouth is no longer an accepted standard in medical care, but this is a case of respiratory arrest, so Sierra's not breathing. We got to her immediately after she drowned, though, and there was no other injury involved, so she should be OK."

"That's good."

"We still need to take her to the infirmary. We'll treat her there, and if she feels good to continue before the next elimination, she can return to the game."

"OK, that's good." After a bit, the first medic came back up.

"I've got breathing and pulse," he said. "I need a stretcher. We're going to take Sierra to the infirmary, and get her checked out. She'll probably be back at camp in about an hour."

"Alright," Scott replied. "Let's get Sierra out of here!" 2 interns arrived with a stretcher, and the medics got on either side of Sierra.

"1… 2… 3!" The medics picked up Sierra, and put her on the stretcher, and she was removed, but the female medic stayed behind.

"Victor, are you alright?" she asked. "You were down for as long as Sierra, so I am concerned."

"I good," Victor replied.

"Alright." She ran to catch up with the interns hauling away Sierra.

"So, are we going to continue the challenge?" Parvati asked.

"I'm not sure," Scott replied. "I need a commercial break to think about what to do from here."

This episode of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics is brought to you by: Malaka Scuba Diving Equipment! Wait, maybe now is not the best time to show a scuba diving ad, considering what just happened to Sierra… roll the other ad!

This episode of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics is brought to you by: Kreation Oceania Yachts! Oh, come on, another water-based ad? Seriously, Cody is not gonna be happy about this… gimme another ad!

This episode of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics is brought to you by: Gimoralta! Finally, a car ad! You know where Gimoralta has already been. Carrying you in its arms to your big vacation, or to your kids' first game, or to the dock to go fishing. Now, let it take more memories. Introducing the Gimoralta B-class, the first consumer-grade amphibious car! Wait, what? GODDAMMIT I AM GOING TO FIRE-

"Well, I've decided what to do from here," Scott said. "Victor, you win that round. We're going to finish the challenge, because quite frankly, there's not going to be much strategy going around this episode."

"Pst," said one of the interns. "We're up to 2,000 words, and we have the twist coming up."

"Oh, right. Now what?"

"Hey, as if there's a question on who's going to win!" Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Oh, alright. Because of Sierra nearly drowning, this challenge is now over. Because we all know what would have happened if we continued, Victor wins reward!"

"Nice," Victor said.

"Eh, whatever," Cynthia said.

"You just got robbed!" Rosemary replied. "We all did!"

"Well, Scott's not wrong…"

"I guess that's true. Especially seeing how long his showdown with Sierra was, compared to Parvati vs Jenna. But I'm still not happy ending a challenge like this."

"So, Rosemary," Scott said, "you don't like this result."

"No," Rosemary replied.

"And, are the rest of you fine with it?"

"Yes," everyone but Rosemary replied.

"OK, so why don't we have Victor vs Rosemary for the finals? Skip all the formalities, let's let Victor and Rosemary battle it out for reward?"

"Sure," Rosemary replied.

"Alright," Victor replied.

"So, for reward, it's Rosemary vs Victor!"

Rosemary and Victor sat on opposite ends of the square. "Ready… set… dive!" Victor and Rosemary took a huge gasp, filling their lungs as much as possible, and slid into the water. The 2 also had no gestures for each other, staring at each other, both demanding the reward. Victor began to surface, causing Rosemary to follow Victor, excited, but Victor pulled himself back down at the last second, causing Rosemary to surface first! Victor then surfaced for real.

"WHAT THE-?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"I trick you," Victor replied.

"A great move by Victor," Scott said, "Victor wins reward!"

"OK, I'm impressed," Rosemary replied.

"I knew I could have brute forced," Victor said in the confessional, "but I want do something flashy, just for I can."

Victor climbed up onto the square.

"Congratulations, Victor," Scott said. "Who's going on the reward with you?"

"My girls Jenna and Parvati!" Victor replied. "I'd pick Mia, but…"

"Mmm-hmm!" Cynthia replied, proud of herself for eliminating Mia.

"Why Jenna and Parvati?" Scott asked.

"Well, our alliance doomed, so I want take them out on great reward first."

"Alright, Parvati, Jenna, Victor, you can swim over to the chopper. You'll find your stuff on the jet when we head to Nova Scotia." Jenna, Parvati, and Victor swam over to the helipad, got on the helicopter, and flew off. "Alright, the rest of you can head back to your cabins. I'll leave the challenge set out, in case you want to use it again." Cynthia, Sierra, Rosemary, and Kiki walked off.

In the helicopter…

Parvati, Jenna, and Victor were all smiling, as they flew over Lake Wawanakwa, sitting in that order from right to left.

"Wee!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Having fun?" Victor asked.

"Most fun I've had in years!"

"I don't blame you!" Parvati replied.

"This your first time up in a helicopter, Jenna?" the pilot asked.

"Yeah!" Jenna replied. "We don't have the money to go on the few helicopter tours where I live, so this might be my only chance!"

"What about you two, Parvati and Victor?"

"I've been up before," Victor said. "Several times. Some richer opponents taken me team up before, as treat before, after matches. Hell, I remember going up with Liam, season 7, once!"

"I assume there was skydiving involved?" Parvati asked.

"Not helicopter ride with Liam without jumping out!" There was some laughter.

"Wait, doesn't Liam live in the UK?" Jenna questioned.

"He come to rented vacation home in summer owned by my family," Victor replied.

Back at camp…

Everyone was sitting in the cabin. The gameplay has come to a halt, as they were worried about Sierra.

"I hope she's alright," Rosemary said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kiki said, giving Rosemary a hug. "Don't worry." Cynthia looked the most scared.

"What's wrong with Cynthia?" Rosemary asked. "She looks even worse than I do."

"Let's go see."

"Go away…" Cynthia replied, sobbing.

"Alright, you don't have to talk to us if you don't want to," Kiki replied. As she did so, the door opened, and Scott walked in.

"Hey, Scott!" Rosemary said.

"Hi, everyone," Scott said. "Well, I have an update for you on Sierra. She is perfectly fine, and her breathing and heart rate have returned to normal. The doctors were able to pump the water out of her lungs, and she will return to the game." Cynthia jumped up, and hugged Scott.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Cynthia exclaimed, sobbing tears of happiness at the news that Sierra was OK. Scott patted her on the back, and Cynthia let go.

"Excited, Cynthia?"

"Yeah," Cynthia replied, tearing up. "This whole thing hits so close to home for me. I mean, my uncle died by drowning after-" Cynthia began sobbing harder, "-after he was on his daily commute to work, and his ferry sank!" Rosemary, Kiki, and Scott all began hugging Cynthia, as she cried about her uncle's death.

"It's OK, Cynthia…" Rosemary assured.

"I'm just happy…" Cynthia sniffled, "I'm just happy Sierra's family won't have to go through the same thing I went through!"

"Sierra's still in the infirmary," Scott said. "Want to go say hi to her?"

"Yes…" Cynthia replied.

"Let's go!" Kiki said. The 4 of them walked to the infirmary

The helicopter landed at the Black Wolf Lodge, and Victor, Jenna, and Parvati got off.

"Welcome to the Black Wolf Lodge!" said James, walking up to them.

"Who's that?" Parvati asked.

"I'm James."

"James?"

"The really good cook from 60 Club?" Jenna said.

"Oh, yeah!" Parvati replied.

"Hey, so I got some good news from Scott about Sierra."

"What did he say?" Jenna asked, anxious.

"Sierra's made a full recovery, and the water's been pumped out of her lungs. She'll return to the game, and you'll see her again after the reward." All 3 of them seemed happy about hearing the news, and cheered.

"Objectively strategically speaking, Sierra being taken down for medical reasons would have been my saving throw," Jenna said in the confessional. "But I would never, and I mean never, go that far for any amount of money, because in this case, it was either Sierra returned to the game, or, well…" Jenna made the throat slash gesture. "I'm happy Sierra is OK, and I hope that this is the last time anything like this happens on Total Drama."

In the infirmary…

Sierra woke up, seeing Cynthia, Rosemary, and Kiki standing over her.

"Sierra!" Cynthia, Rosemary, and Kiki all exclaimed at the same time, giving Sierra a hug.

"Hi, girls," Sierra replied. "I'm guessing Victor won and took Jenna and Parvati?"

"Yep," Rosemary replied. "We're happy that you're OK."

"Thanks, girls…" All 4 of them shared a hug.

"It was really an emotional moment for all of us," Sierra said in the confessional. "I mean, all the danger from previous seasons of Total Drama was mostly faked, but this? I almost actually died! The doctors told me I was the closest any contestant has ever been to death, but it wasn't a case of me being alive due to a miracle or anything, and they were mostly sure I was going to survive with no lasting physical injuries. The fear now is psychological injuries from being in such danger.

"But, we've gotta talk a bit of game now," Cynthia said. "Sierra, I'll let you pick who's next. Obviously, Victor loses, he's gone, but assuming he wins, Jenna or Parvati? I'll let you choose."

"Parvati," Sierra replied. "Unless Victor loses, Parvati's the head of the dragon, so we want to get rid of her."

"That works," Kiki said.

"Then Parvati's head is on the chopping block," Rosemary said. "Let's do this."

In the lodge…

Parvati and Jenna were playing 8-ball, while Victor was watching and eating pretzel bites filled with peanut butter with soda. Parvati took a shot, sinking the 5.

"Check it!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Nice," Jenna said.

"But Jenna still on 8 ball," Victor mentioned.

"Oh, shut up, Victor," Parvati replied, playfully. Victor simply replied by taking another sip of his soda. Parvati took a shot at her last ball, the 4 ball, but missed, and sunk the cue!

"Scratch, baby!" Jenna exclaimed, picking up the cue ball from the cue ball return slot, placing it in a position to give her a clear shot at the 8 ball. As she did so, Parvati put her stick back, and Jenna easily sunk the 8 ball.

"And Jenna win!" Victor said. Jenna and Parvati shook hands.

"Attention Black Wolf Lodge guests!" came a voice over the PA. "It is now time for dinner!"

"Alright!" Jenna exclaimed, as the trio walked off to the mess hall.

In the woods...

"You know," Rosemary said, "I wonder why the game suddenly moved to Nova Scotia?"

"No idea," Kiki replied. "But there's gotta be a reason for it. Production wouldn't just sporadically move the game, would they?"

"What about Belgium?"

"Nothing else went with us to Belgium. Production's been packing up permanent cameras, collapsing cabins; heck, even the elimination area is getting removed! This seems a little unnecessary."

"That's true. I say we look into this further."

"Yeah, we really should."

At the lodge…

Parvati walked into her bedroom.

"OH MY GOD!" Parvati exclaimed. "This is PERFECT!"

"There's 3 TVs," Parvati said in the confessional, "an queen-sized bed looking over the water, a bunch of food, the most plush robe in the history of ever, a music player with a lot of built-in music, a shower, a bath, an indoor jacuzzi, and a deck overlooking the lake! And on the deck, there's a hot tub and chairs. I bet Victor and Jenna are getting the same treatment."

Parvati slipped into her hot tub in her bathing suit, and noticed Jenna and Victor doing the same adjacent to her, Jenna to her left, and Victor to her right.

"Hey, Jenna and Victor!" Parvati called.

"Hey, Parv!" they called back.

"Wanna watch the sunset over in my hot tub?"

"Sure!" they replied. All 3 of them got up, and Parvati let Jenna and Victor into her room. All 3 of them walked into Parvati's hot tub, looking off into the horizon. Parvati sat in the middle, Jenna on the left, and Victor on the right.

"You know, it's kinda weird," Parvati said. "How a game like Total Drama can unite us 3. A superathlete, a tomboyish girl, and a nerd."

"Honestly," Jenna said, "as far as I'm concerned, the only real difference between you and Victor is your ego." Parvati and Victor laughed at that.

"I know I have big ego," Victor replied. "But I also know when tame it. I not do that here. I know I win my way to end. Money is not concern. I want see how far I take myself by physically winning. I win million, I donate all of it. I donate any stipend I win for appearance, too."

"Wow, Vic," Jenna said, "that's honestly kinda surprising to me. I thought you were gonna take the mil for yourself!"

"Nah, I not need it. My family rich. But I understand. I have ego, make myself look greedy, no? I care not about money, I care about title. Right to call myself winner of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics. I not want return after this season. This is one-time experience for me."

"So, it's all about the game for you?" Parvati said.

"Yeah. And, I found love in a place where love shouldn't grow. Dammit, I'm getting so emotional, I'm losing my broken English!"

"I get it," Parvati replied. "You are looking back on the game as it has been. You know we're doomed after this, and after we get voted out, you're all alone. But hey, it's only for 4 more elimination cycles. Keep winning challenges, you'll win!" Parvati rested her arms across Jenna and Victor's shoulders. "But for now, let's just enjoy this reward. I mean, at least we can say we're as close personally as The Sliders are strategically. I bet they don't have moments like this!"

"It's all game, no fun over there!" Jenna replied. Victor, Jenna, and Parvati all laughed, as the shot faded out into the sunset.

"It was really nice to finally sleep alone," Jenna said in the confessional. "I may like them personally, but face it; they smell. Especially Victor. The bed was really comfortable, and I'm ready for our first day in Nova Scotia. I may be screwed, but at least I had some fun before I go."

On a beach in Nova Scotia…

A grate could be seen near a pontoon off the beach.

"Welcome to Nova Scotia!" Scott said. "Alright, let's get to the immunity challenge. This challenge will test your ability to stay calm in what might seem like a life-or-death situation. In this challenge, you'll all be in the water, under a steel grate. As we start, you'll be well above the water, and can breathe easily, but as the tide comes in, you'll run out of space to breathe to the rising water, until you run out. You can do anything you need to allow yourself to breathe, as long as your head stays under the grate. The last person left in the challenge wins immunity. Alright, let's get started. Everyone take a spot." Everyone went under the grate. Quickly, Victor, Rosemary, and Parvati wrapped their leg into the grate, making it harder for them to quit. Sierra tried to do so, but chickened out of doing so.

1 hour later…

The tide had risen to the 1 inch mark, leaving the contestants with little room to breathe.

"The tide's coming in hard," Scott said. "Eventually, these waves are going to get bigger, which will put you under, forcing you to breathe between waves." The first wave fully submerging the contestants hit. "This is the part of the challenge where you need to stay calm." Sierra panicked and made a snorkel with her hands, but after a few waves, she got scared after nearly drowning in the reward challenge, and dropped out. "Sierra has dropped out of the challenge. It is down to 6. Sierra, you can take a spot up here." Sierra swam over to the bench.

"I was doing OK," Sierra said in the confessional, "but then I had flashbacks to almost drowning in the breath holding challenge, so I couldn't keep my cool, getting me eliminated."  
"Ultimately," Scott said, "your only real enemy in this challenge is yourself. This is one of those places where you are your own worst enemy, because this is about your ability to ignore your survival instinct and stay down for just a little longer." A few seconds later, Kiki dropped out of the challenge. "Kiki is out. It's down to Victor, Parvati, Jenna, Cynthia, and Rosemary. Victor has not lost a challenge since the first reward challenge, and has not lost an immunity challenge ever, unless you count the time all 3 teams went to elimination." At this point, everyone made a snorkel with their hands, as their faces stuck well through the grate. "Everyone making a snorkel, they have to do this while not capturing water in their snorkel and not panicking." Eventually, Jenna took on a bunch of water, went down, and surfaced outside of her grate. "Jenna is out. It's down to 4." Rosemary also had her hands shake a bunch, and her snorkel fell apart, causing her to drop out. "Rosemary is out. We are down to Victor, Parvati, and Cynthia." The water stayed consistently above the grate. "The water is staying above the grate. Any water gets in your eyes, that's going to be really painful. This is saltwater, making this extra hard." Cynthia lost her snorkel, and went down for a bit. "Cynthia is down. Will she come back up?"

"Come back up, Cynthia!" Rosemary, Kiki, and Sierra cheered, hoping that Cynthia would stay in the challenge against Victor and Parvati. Unfortunately, she did not come back up under the grate, and dropped out.

"Cynthia is out! It's down to Victor and Parvati, fighting for their life in this game. Both have their legs locked on the grate, neither have moved since this challenge began. They know the stakes: whoever loses has a great chance of going home tonight." After a couple of minutes, Parvati went under a few times. "Parvati having a bit of a hard time." Victor showed a tiny bit of panic, but it was clear Parvati had it worse. Soon, Parvati unhooked her legs. "Parvati loses her legs!" Parvati went down, but came back up under the grate. "Parvati is still in this!" However, Parvati was in a bad spot, and only 30 seconds later, she went back down, and surfaced, dropping out of the challenge. "Parvati drops out! Victor wins immunity!" Victor did not immediately surface, due to his ears being submerged, and him therefore unable to hear Scott announcing that he had won. "Someone let him know!" Jenna jumped into the water, and tapped Victor's side, causing Victor to surface, and Victor, Jenna, and Parvati swam over to the pontoon. "One more thing: Victor, there is a twist. Catch." Scott passed a bottle with a note inside to Victor. "Open this up at elimination when I tell you to. Head to your new camp here on Nova Scotia, see you all at elimination."

"The big question going into this vote is not who is going home," Cynthia said in the confessional. "It's going to be Parvati. The question is: what is the twist?"

In the cabin…

"I wonder what the twist is?" Rosemary asked.

"I bet it's one of 3 things," Sierra replied. "1, Victor has the sole vote; 2, Victor has to give immunity to someone else; or 3, it's a double elimination."

"Well, what to do for 2 and 3 are pretty obvious," Cynthia said, "and likely, either ends in Jenna getting voted out. We can't do much for 1, that would put Sierra in a corner, she'd probably go home."

"Well, there isn't too much we can do at this point." Victor walked by. "Hey, Victor!"

"What up?" Victor replied.

"What do you think is in the bottle Scott gave you?"

"Probably Dictator Of Vote twist, or double elimination."

"Hmm."

At elimination…

"Alright," Scott said, "get voting. Victor, you're up first." Victor got up, and walked to the voting booth.

As Victor walked up, he turned around, and yelled "Cynthia!", causing some laughter among those on the other side of the bridge, Cynthia smiling herself.

"A Longview never quits, a Longview never surrenders," Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"Rosemary can beat Victor, and if she can't, I can," Sierra voted, holding up a vote for Parvati.

"Goodbye sweetheart, it's time to go. No more competition. Talk to you later, Parv. Bye-bye!" Cynthia voted.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...

...Parvati. Second vote…

…

…

...Cynthia. 1 vote Cynthia, 1 vote Parvati. Third vote…

…

…

...Parvati. 2 votes Parvati, 1 vote Cynthia. Fourth vote…

…

…

...Cynthia. 2 votes Cynthia, 2 votes Parvati. Fifth vote…

…

…

...Parvati. 3 votes Parvati, 2 votes Cynthia. Sixth vote…

…

…

...Cynthia. 3 votes Cynthia, 3 votes Parvati, 1 vote left. Seventh and final vote…

…

…

…

…

...12th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Parvati."

"Of course..." Parvati said.

"Dammit…" Jenna said. Parvati got up.

"Parvati," Scott said, "by a 4-3 vote, the club has spoken." Parvati nodded her head, and walked off.

"Thanks, girls," Cynthia said.

"Hey, we've got the final 4," Sierra replied.

"You know it," Rosemary replied.

"Alright," Scott said, "Victor, you won immunity. Now is the time for you to read the note I gave you after the challenge."

"Alright," Victor replied. He opened the bottle, and pulled out the note. "It reads, You have just voted out one contestant. You will now immediately proceed to another immunity challenge, and immediately vote out another contestant. This may be big."

"So," Scott said, "what that means is, we will now run an immunity challenge. This is a quiz on what has happened this season. If you get it right, you stay in. If you get it wrong, you'll be eliminated. Under your seats is an answer cube. Take it out." Everyone took out their answer cubes, with sides showing "A", "B", "C", "D", "TRUE", and "FALSE". "Question 1: Which of these contestants was not eliminated due to the use of an idol? A: Alejandro, B: Bill, C: Heather." Victor, Cynthia, Jenna, Kiki, and Sierra showed B, while Rosemary showed A. "The correct answer is B: Bill. Victor got it right, Cynthia got it right, Jenna got it right, Kiki got it right, Sierra got it right. Rosemary got it wrong. Rosemary, put down your cube. You are out." Rosemary put her cube down.

"Eh, I'm fine," Rosemary said.

"Question 2: True or false, Mark was the first person voted out." Everyone showed FALSE. "Correct answer is false. Aram was the first person voted out. Everyone got it right, everyone stays in the game. Question 3: When CoCo was voted out, what did he say? A: 'She just stirred up a whole lotta hell, that's what she did.' B: 'I guess I'm too cute to compete?' C: '3 idols in 3 days, wow.' D: CoCo did not say anything when he was voted out." Victor, Sierra, and Cynthia held up D, while Jenna and Kiki held up A. "The correct answer is D. CoCo did not say anything when he was voted out. Victor got it right, Sierra got it right, Cynthia got it right. Kiki got it wrong, Jenna got it wrong." Jenna buried her head in her hands.

"No…" Jenna said.

"Now your fate is in Victor's hands," Cynthia mentioned.

"And yours and Sierra's."

"True."

"Question 4," Scott said, "who was a pilot in the drone challenge in episode 3? A: Kiki, B: Victor, C: Jenna, D: Mark." Victor and Sierra showed C, while Sierra showed B. "The correct answer is C: Jenna. It was Jenna, Rosemary, and Parvati. Victor got it right, Sierra got it right. Cynthia got it wrong. Cynthia, put down your cube. And it's down to 2: Victor, who has won every challenge so far, and Sierra, a superfan who might dethrone Victor."

"Game on," Victor said.

"Question 5: How many of the cancellation idols were not played on the person that played them at elimination? Effectively, how many idols were given away? A: 0, B: 1, C: 2, D: 3." Victor and Sierra held up B: 1. "The correct answer is B. Cynthia gave her idol to Rajah. Both of you got it right."

"We could be here for a while…" Sierra said.

"Question 6: True or false, someone was eliminated with 10 or more votes against." Sierra held up TRUE, Victor held up FALSE. "Sierra says true, Victor says false. The correct answer is…

…

...false. The closest was Rajah, who was eliminated with 9 votes against. Once again, Victor wins immunity!"

"Not that bad. I win easily," Victor said. Jenna buried her head in her hands, defeated. Victor looked at Rosemary, who shook her head.

"Alright," Scott said, "Victor is immune, and I assume you'll keep it?"

"Yep," Victor replied.

"You cannot vote for Victor. Everyone else is fair game. Get voting. Victor, come grab the urn. You're up." Victor grabbed the urn, and walked to the voting booth.

"It's chaos, I guess this is game plan? I not know," Victor voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"There are simply no other options," Cynthia voted, holding up a vote for Jenna.

"Congratulations on becoming the new Chris Daugherty, Victor," Kiki voted, holding up a vote for Jenna.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...

...Jenna. Second vote…

…

…

...Cynthia. 1 vote Jenna, 1 vote Cynthia. Third vote…

…

…

...Cynthia. 2 votes Cynthia, 1 vote Jenna. Fourth vote…

…

…

...Jenna. We're tied, 2 votes Jenna, 2 votes Cynthia. Fifth vote…

…

…

...Jenna. 3 votes Jenna, 2 votes Cynthia, 1 vote left. Sixth vote…

…

…

...13th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Jenna."

"Figures…" Jenna said, getting up. She hugged Victor as she left. "Good game, Cynth."

"Good game," Cynthia replied.

"Jenna," Scott said, "by a 4-2 vote, the club has spoken." Jenna walked off. "Well, there's only 1 thing standing in the way of the Sliders making it all the way to the final 4," Scott pointed at Victor, "and his name is Victor. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Good night." Everyone walked off. "And now, just for you at home, here were the votes! First, when Parvati got voted out."

As Victor walked up, he turned around, and yelled "Cynthia!", causing some laughter among those on the other side of the bridge, Cynthia smiling herself.

"A Longview never quits, a Longview never surrenders," Parvati voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"Rosemary can beat Victor, and if she can't, I can," Sierra voted, holding up a vote for Parvati.

"Goodbye sweetheart, it's time to go. No more competition. Talk to you later, Parv. Bye-bye!" Cynthia voted.

Rosemary silently held up a vote for Parvati.

"You played a hell of a game and I respect the shit out of you. Well done," Jenna voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"You're a black widow. You may be a toughie, but you know what happens to toughies out here," Kiki voted, holding up a vote for Parvati.

"And now, when Jenna got voted out," Scott said.

"It's chaos, I guess this is game plan? I not know," Victor voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

"There are simply no other options," Sierra voted, holding up a vote for Jenna.

"Congratulations on becoming the new Chris Daugherty, Victor," Kiki voted, holding up a vote for Jenna.

"You should have flipped when you had the chance, and I would have been writing down Rosemary's name right now," Cynthia voted, holding up a vote for Jenna.

"Good game," Jenna voted, holding up a vote for Cynthia.

Rosemary silently held up a vote for Jenna.

 **A/N: And we're down to 5! Remember to keep voting for who you want in Campers vs Castaways! Right now, we've got Spencer Bledsoe, Richard Hatch, Jonny Fairplay, Sandra Diaz-Twine, Malcolm Freburg and Cirie Fields!**


	12. E11: I'm Gonna Have A Lot Of Questions

"Flashbacks to Human Universe _Survivor: Samoa_ , anyone?" Sierra asked as the 5 walked back from elimination.

"Well, there's gotta be a way to beat Victor," Cynthia replied.

"I doubt," Victor replied. "I just 4 wins away from million dollars!"

"And you expect to win all of them?" Kiki replied.

. "Yes."

"Alright, then."

"Victor's got a real chance at winning the next 2 challenges," Rosemary said in the confessional. "But then, I can whip out the advantage, and send Victor home."

In the cabin…

Victor had gone out for a night walk.

"So, we going to play the advantage at the next immunity challenge?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah," Rosemary replied, showing her advantage. "Then, we can fight it out for the mil."

"Awesome. There's no question who's going home?"

"Nope. Victor," Kiki replied.

"It's going to be Victor," Rosemary replied.

"Victor," Sierra said.

"Honestly, if Victor survives this, the only way to get rid of him would have been the one time Team Classics went to elimination."

"After Victor goes home," Cynthia said in the confessional, "the best thing to do would be to vote out Sierra, right? Wrong. I know Rosemary and Kiki have an alliance, so my next move would be to ally with Sierra and force a tiebreaker with either Rosemary or Kiki against me or Sierra. Should I or Sierra win the tiebreaker, then my next move would be to eliminate Sierra. If Sierra loses the tiebreaker, then I'm in a corner, as Rosemary and Kiki will bring each other to the end. The best final 3 for me is me, Sierra, and Rosemary or Kiki, because regardless of who wins immunity, they'll probably bring me to the finals. A worst-case scenario would be Victor beating Rosemary despite the use of the advantage, because, at that point, Victor's pretty much guaranteed a million bucks."

"I've been planning this out for the whole game," Rosemary said in the confessional. "Sierra and Cynthia have no idea what they're in for."

Rosemary and Kiki walked out, leaving Sierra and Cynthia in the cabin.

"So, you ready for this?" Rosemary asked.

"You know it!" Kiki replied. "So, we're not playing the advantage?"

"Nah, I don't want Cynthia trying to rat us out. Can you make a fake?"

"Well, won't Victor suspect us if we use a fake?"

"No. He knows he didn't hide fakes, but if we can convince him that someone else hid the fakes, we put the advantage out of play. Don't go accusing anyone, we shouldn't know who hid the fakes."

"Well, we can at least come up with a theory. How about this: Mia was trying to get close to Victor because she found the advantage, and intended to use it against Victor in the finals? It won't wreck anything; Victor can just watch the tapes when he goes home."

"That works. But we gotta act surprised when Scott says our fake is a fake."

"Alright. But hopefully, we won't need to use our bull-"

Kiki was cut off by the theme song playing.

In the cabin…

"Hey, Sierra," Cynthia said.

"What's up?" Sierra replied.

"OK, here's what I think is going on: Rosemary and Kiki probably have an alliance. If we want to go to the end, we need to counter."

"So, what, you wanna go to the final 2 with me?"

"Yeah. We'll write down Rosemary's name at the final 4, and hopefully win the tiebreaker. I say Rosemary because I think Kiki's better at challenges, mostly because she's bigger than Rosemary, and other than that, they're about the same."

"Well, that works! Deal!" They shook hands. "What should we call ourselves?"

"How about The Final Square? It's our final throw for the end, and we've both had a lot to do with Bermuda Square. I'm a fan of Bermuda Square, you're all about Bermuda Square."

"That works."

"Final Square! Woo!" They high fived.

"I feel like Cynthia will want to scrap me come the final 3," Sierra said in the confessional. "But no matter. Cynthia is not much of a physical threat. She's just a good game player."

"You know," Cynthia said, "I think I've really gotten to know you out here, and I really think I can call you my friend."

"Yeah," Sierra replied. "Sure, it's mostly been about the game, but you know, we could easily talk about something not related to the game. We've got our shot, why don't we?"

"Actually, why don't we go onto the beach? There's a great view from up there."

"Sure!"

Cynthia and Sierra walked onto the beach, seeing Victor sitting at the top, talking to himself.

"Well, for first time," Victor said, "I completely alone in this game. From day 1, I have Mia, then I have Level 5 for while, but now, it me versus Sliders. What's up, girls?"

"Hi, Vic!" Cynthia replied. She and Sierra sat down on the cliff. "Watching the sunset?"

"Yeah," Victor replied. "We've made it pretty far, no?"

"Yeah," Cynthia replied, "it's been great up to this point. I've had a lot of fun."

"Well, what was your favorite memory here?"

"I'd say it was standing up at the final 11, handing that cancellation idol to Scott, and giving it to Rajah, sending Alejandro home." A flashback of the memory was shown. "In a close second, seeing Mark play the fake idol on me when I got rid of him. What about you, Sierra?"

"I'd say nearly beating Victor at wrestling!" Sierra replied, nudging Victor.

"Nearly," Victor replied. "Beating you was my favorite memory." Victor nudged Sierra, causing some laughter.

"Hey, we may be on different sides of this game," Cynthia said, "but personally, I can call everyone on this beach my friend."

"That's true," Victor replied. "This like atmosphere in wrestling. I like you, but I kick your ass." This caused some laughter.

"Yeah, we all have mutual respect for each other on this show," Sierra replied. "It's so much different from season 1, where it was as personal as regular high school drama, just more enforced. I think Alejandro, if not Mark, eliminated any chance of the game staying personal. Betraying your best friend used to be a huge deal that would piss off everyone, but now, it's just another part of the game."

"Well, Victor might win this game without making more than one strategic move. And the one he did make was a mistake."

In the forest…

"So, why do you think they took us out to Nova Scotia?" Kiki asked.

"I'm not sure. But we're about to find out," Rosemary replied. "Maybe we can gain some clues from Belgium."

"Maybe the camerawoman has some ideas." Kiki turned towards the camera. "You know why we're here?"

"No," the camerawoman replied, as a flashback started, "but I did see Scott taking a package from some guy who was backed up with some other guys with guns in Belgium. This was while everyone else was at the EDM festival, and as I was swapping with another camera crew, I noticed some movement under a nearby bridge, where I saw Scott taking the box. I quickly hid, as I didn't want to be seen. I mean, there were people with guns! What do you expect me to do?"

"What?!" Rosemary and Kiki exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, he's been acting suspiciously this whole season. We haven't been allowed to see his schedule at all this season, ever since the merge. I've seen a lot of stuff be held secretive this season, more than even Revenge of the Island, All-Stars, or even Pahkitew Island! I've tried to ask, but every time, he's just replied 'spoilers.' I don't get it. I haven't said anything since Belgium, for obvious reasons. You two are the first I'm saying this to."

"Wait, did he steal the prize money?!" Rosemary questioned.

"No. That briefcase of money you win at the end is all fake. You get a debit card loaded with $1,000,000 after the show if you win. Losers get a check for their $20,000 appearance fee, plus $1,000 for every elimination they survive."

"Well, let's see what we can find."

"What's that?" Kiki questioned, pointing at a symbol carved on a small rock. It showed a straight line, with 3 diagonal lines through it going down as you looked right. She picked it up, and Rosemary and Kiki looked at it.

"Could this have to do with why Scott brought us out to Nova Scotia?"

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, the camerawoman made a realization: "That's the same symbol that was on the box Scott got in Belgium!"

"There's gotta be a connection…" Rosemary said. "But what?"

"Attention contestants!" Scott said over the PA. "It's time for your next immunity challenge!"

"I'll hold onto the rock for now," Kiki said.

"OK," Rosemary replied. "Wait, let's have a quick talk about the challenge."

"Yeah?" Kiki said.

"We need to throw it. We need to look weaker than Sierra and Cynthia, so Victor will vote with us."

"What?"

"Yeah. Make it look believable, but we need to fall. I'll decide when by dropping out, you drop out a little after I do. Don't make it obvious we're throwing the challenge."

"OK, got it."

The contestants walked out to a challenge. Several metal tracks with balls racked to the side could be seen, and the same symbol found on the rock Kiki found could be seen on the balls. There were 2 small extensions to the table, covered in a tablecloth.

"Alright," Scott said, "let's get to this immunity challenge."

"Actually," Rosemary said, "I found something, and I'd like to use it now."

"Nice!" Cynthia said.

"No way…" Victor said.

Rosemary walked up to Scott, and handed him her fake advantage.

"Rosemary has given me the advantage," Scott said, "which would give her an advantage in this challenge. Would if this were a real advantage." Cynthia's face changed from a smirk to confusion and worry. "This is not the hidden advantage. Rosemary will not receive an advantage."

"What?!" Rosemary exclaimed, surprised.

"Are you joking?!" Victor exclaimed.

"So, what happened to the real thing?!" Cynthia questioned.

"No idea," Rosemary said. "I don't know how anyone else would use this strategically, unlike with the cancellation idol."

"Anyway," Scott said, "let's get to this immunity challenge. This challenge will test your concentration, reflexes, hand-eye coordination, and ability to focus on several things at once. On my go, you'll drop a ball onto a track, where it will spiral down. It will alternate between going left and right. Once it reaches the bottom, you must catch it, and put it back in. You will have to do this with only one hand, as your non-dominant hand will be tied behind your back. At regular intervals, you'll have to add another ball to the track. If one of your balls drops, you're out. Last person standing wins immunity."

The 5 lined up at their posts. "Everyone ready? Drop your first ball in!" Everyone did so, and you could see a slight glow from the symbols on the balls in the ramp. Everyone but Sierra was right-handed, while Sierra was left-handed.

"What the-?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Don't say anything," Kiki replied.

"Why the FUCK were those symbols glowing?!" Rosemary said in the confessional. "Those extensions were a little suspicious, too…"

The balls were quite noisy going down the ramp, but aside from the rolling metal, you could also hear a slight hum if you listened closely. The contestants, however, did not pay attention, especially not Victor, as they were focused on the challenge. "This should be really easy; this is just a warm-up," Scott said. "Use this round to think about how you will space out your next ball. You want good spacing when we add more balls." It took a little less than 30 seconds for a single ball to reach the end of the track.

After the contestants replaced their first ball 4 times, Scott decided to take the challenge up a notch. "Alright, you've got 30 seconds to put another ball in. You can do so any time during this 30-second window, and this will be a strategical move; remember, you want to give yourself spacing now, and put yourself in a good situation when we add more balls." The contestants seemed to have identical strategies, as they all put their balls in at the same time, except Rosemary, who waited for an extra round. "Everyone's got 2 balls. Stay concentrated on the balls; don't get mesmerized by the sound or the spiral. That's your main enemy in this challenge." No one lost concentration.

"Alright, let's add a third ball. You have 30 seconds." The strategies were more varied, with Kiki, Rosemary, and Victor dropping a ball all at the same time, then a variance between Sierra and Cynthia dropping their balls.

The challenge became harder, as the contestants were only able to make it with a couple seconds to spare. "Seems hard? Let's make it harder. We're going to add a 4th ball! You have 30 seconds. Remember your timing!" As Cynthia tried to add a 4th ball, she fumbled a catch but was able to recover. "Cynthia has a near drop, but she recovers!" The addition of the 4th ball was more uniform, with the additions coming within 3 seconds of each other for everyone. "Note that the most balls we have gotten to in testing were 7, and that only lasted a few seconds." Rosemary ignored a ball on the left side of her track, which fell. "Rosemary drops a ball, Rosemary is out!" Rosemary stepped back, emotionless.

"Dammit…" Rosemary said. The others had no reaction, focused on the challenge. Their hands were moving a lot faster. It proved to be too much for Cynthia's small hands, and she fumbled and dropped a ball.

"Cynthia had it in her hands, but dropped it, she's out! We're down to Sierra, Kiki, and Victor!" Victor seemed to be having no trouble whatsoever handling the challenge, but Kiki lost her focus and dropped a ball. "And just like that, Kiki's out, and we are down to Victor and Sierra!" Victor and Sierra seemed to have no trouble with the challenge, and eventually, Scott added another layer to the challenge. "Alright, let's add ball number 5!" Sierra and Victor did so at the exact same time, as the hum became much more noticeable.

"What's that noise?" Kiki questioned.

"That's just the balls," Rosemary replied.

"I meant the humming."

"Yeah, I hear that, too. I'd say it's the cameras, but seeing as the balls are glowing…"

"True."

Scott suddenly stopped talking, just letting the challenge continue. Everyone watched in awe, as Sierra and Victor seemed to be machines with one job only: keep the balls rolling. Even Scott seemed quite impressed by Sierra and Victor's focus.

It took quite a few cycles, but Scott decided to end the deadlock. "We're gonna bring it up to 6!" Victor and Sierra acted at different times this time around, but they still seemed mechanical in their operation, only going faster.

A little while later, Scott gave an update. "We've been here for 30 minutes. We're going to add the 7th ball, leaving only one ball on your rack." This time, Victor and Sierra were perfectly in synch with each other, placing the next ball in. They had a perfect rhythm going.

A little while later, Scott decided to add the final ball, seeing a deadlock. "Alright, let's add the 8th and final ball. You've got 30 seconds." Victor and Sierra did so at the exact same time, right between catching balls. They quickly got their rhythms. "Victor and Sierra have outlasted every test of this challenge, and we tested this challenge a lot. There are no more balls to add. This will be about who loses their rhythm first." The two kept working for a while.

"This is just amazing," Cynthia said in the confessional, "how they can go for so long."

Ultimately, no one lost their rhythm, but Sierra fumbled a ball. While she did recover, it wasn't in time, and she was taken out by a ball on the other side. "Sierra drops! Victor, for the 7th time in a row, wins immunity!"

"Let's get it!" Victor exclaimed, allowing his balls to drop.

"Dammit…" Sierra said, defeated.

"Oh, yeah," Scott said, "this also means that Victor breaks Heather's record for most individual challenge wins. Heather had 7, Victor now has 8, because of the reward challenge in episode 10, and with all of them consecutive, I might add."

"Score," Victor replied.

"Ugh, I had a real chance to beat Victor!" Sierra said in the confessional. "Well, at least that puts me in a position where Cynthia, Rosemary, and Kiki can't get rid of me, considering I'm their only shot to beat Victor."

In the forest…

Rosemary and Kiki saw Victor going for a run, and ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, Victor!" Rosemary called. Victor stopped and turned around.

"Hi."

"So, we want to vote out Sierra, and we want you in on this. I mean, it would only make sense, no?"

"True, I mean, she is closest to beat me."

"Exactly. So, Kiki and I are voting for Sierra tonight. You in?"

"Well, yeah, I in!"

"Nice."

"I wonder how you get fake advantage?"

"I'm honestly not sure. It could be Cynthia, I guess. I mean, she has hid a lot of fake things. Maybe she has the real deal?"

"It possible…"

"Well, we're dealing with Sierra tonight. If Cynthia does have the real thing, she'll probably give it to Sierra."

"But why Cynthia not use it now?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with mIn the cabin…

"So, now what?" Sierra asked.

"Well, we need to beat Victor," Cynthia replied. "I say we vote out Rosemary. She was the first to drop, so she's the least likely to beat Victor. And we'll get Kiki on our side!"

"Alright…"

Sierra and Cynthia walked up to Kiki, who was sitting alone on the beach.

"Hey, Kiki!" Cynthia said.

"What's up?" Kiki replied.

"You thinking about elimination tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I assume you want to beat Victor, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So, Sierra and I have reached an agreement; Rosemary's the weakest, so we'll vote her out. Then, we try again at the final 4."

"Alright, sure."

"Awesome! See you tonight!"

"There is no way I am voting with them," Kiki said in the confessional. "Sierra and Cynthia don't want to vote out Rosemary for being the weakest, they want to vote out Rosemary for being an outsider. They want a Sierra-Victor-Cynthia final 3, just like we want a Rosemary-Kiki-Victor final 3. Hm…"

At elimination…

"Alright," Scott said, "Victor, keeping immunity?"

"Of course," Victor replied.

"You cannot vote for Victor. Everyone else is fair game. Get voting. Rosemary, you're up first." Rosemary got up, and walked to the voting booth.

"They say every rose has it's thorn. Well, every Rosemary has her Kiki," Rosemary voted, holding up a vote for Sierra.

"I'm only casting this vote because we need to beat Victor. It's nothing personal, just the game. You get it, right?" Cynthia voted, holding up a vote for Rosemary.

"Let's play Total Drama, yo!" Victor voted.

"The votes are in!" Scott said. "I'll read the votes. First vote…

…

...Rosemary. Second vote…

…

...Sierra. 1 vote Rosemary, 1 vote Sierra."

"Victor…" Sierra said.

"Third vote…

…

...Rosemary. 2 votes Rosemary, 1 vote Sierra. Fourth vote…

…

...Sierra. 2 votes Sierra, 2 votes Rosemary, 1 vote left."

"Rosemary…" Sierra said.

"Fifth and final vote…

…

…

...14th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Sierra." Sierra and Cynthia's expressions seemed much like Randy's expression in Survivor: Gabon when he was informed his idol was fake.

"KIKI!" Cynthia exclaimed. Kiki looked at Cynthia, and shrugged.

"Welcome to the island, motherfucker!" Kiki replied. Sierra got up.

"Sierra," Scott said, "by a 3-2 vote, the club has spoken." Sierra walked off. "And with that, we are down to 4 newbies, all with a great shot at winning this. The end is clearly in sight, and it is anybody's game. Grab your stuff, head back to your cabin." Everyone walked off.

 **A/N: I am going to stop showing all voting confessionals, to replace it with a final words from the person voted out.**

"Well," Sierra said in the confessional, "Parvati wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right either. What I think happened was Rosemary and Kiki had a final 2 pact, and they got Victor to vote against me. If they had the guts to do that, Rosemary probably made a fake advantage, so she could use the real thing at the final 3. I honestly thought I wouldn't have had as great a shot, given my past, and probably the best thing to happen to me this season would be the Femsquad. I really, truly hope that Rosemary, Kiki, and maybe Cynthia can find a way to beat Victor, because in this age of Total Drama, no one wants someone to just win their way to a million bucks. It's not season 1 no more, honestly. This season is probably the harshest we've had so far, possibly even more so than 60 Club, and this is what Total Drama is supposed to be like."

 **The votes:**

 **Voted against Rosemary: Sierra, Cynthia**

 **Voted against Sierra: Victor, Rosemary, Kiki**

The final 4 walked back to their cabin, with Kiki and Rosemary laughing. Victor was smirking, while Cynthia seemed emotionless.

"Did you see the look on her face?!" Kiki said. Whether they were talking about Cynthia or Sierra, only they know.

"Yeah!" Rosemary said. "It was like your vote just ran over there and smacked her in the face!" They both laughed.

"I questioning whether not that be considered blindside," Victor mentioned.

"Same," Cynthia replied.

"I am not in a good spot at all," Cynthia said in the confessional. "I am officially out of allies, not to mention having a final 2 pact against me, and unless I can beat Victor, I'm next."

"Woo!" Victor said in the confessional. "Only person who can beat me is out! Now, I guaranteed million bucks! Sometimes, you not need be in alliance to benefit. Thanks, Rosemary and Kiki!"

"And just like that, we are exactly where we need to be," Rosemary said in the confessional. "Cynthia's in a corner, Victor thinks he's on top of the world, only me and Kiki know what's really happening."

"I think voting out Sierra was a pretty good move on our part," Kiki said in the confessional. "Rosemary has the advantage, and she'll take me to the end at the final 3. I feel like there's more certainty if we just get rid of Cynthia now, and take care of Victor at the final 3."

The 4 walked onto the beach, where there were 4 lanes, each having a giant table maze, a pole, a huge pit of balls (this extended across all 4 lanes), a combination lock with a riddle, another ball in a spherical box tied up with rope, and a ramp with 6 slots for balls, with a long ramp connecting all the elements.

"Alright," Scott said, "let's get to this immunity challenge. For today's challenge, you'll run out into the forest in search of a ball. Once you find your ball, you'll take it back and solve a table maze, which will release a second ball. After you solve the table maze, you'll dive into the ball pile in search of an odd-colored ball. After you find one odd-colored ball in the pile, you'll climb up a pole to get the 4th ball. Then, you'll solve a riddle, giving you the combination to a lock. Once you unlock the lock, your 5th ball will be released. Then, you'll untie the ropes holding your 6th ball in a box. You'll have a ramp to place your balls on to roll them to the end. Once you free all 6 balls, you'll roll them up a ramp, trying to sink them in the 6 holes. First person to get all 6 balls in all 6 holes wins immunity. We clear on the rules?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright, let's line up."

The 4 contestants lined up at the start. "Alright, everyone ready?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Go!" The 4 took off into the woods, in search of a ball.

"This is the more luck-based part of the challenge," Cynthia said in the confessional, "so this is the part where I can get ahead of Victor. Hopefully, this-"

"Nice!" Victor exclaimed, finding his first ball, and running back to the table maze.

"DAMMIT!" Cynthia yelled.

"Victor finds his first ball!" Scott announced. Cynthia quickly found her ball, and ran back. "Cynthia, quickly behind him!" At the same time, Rosemary and Kiki found their balls. "Rosemary and Kiki find their balls! This is a close one!" Notably, each of the balls had the same mysterious symbol on the rock Kiki found and the balls in the previous challenge; a vertical line, with 3 diagonal lines through it going down as you looked right, but these balls had the addition of a dot above each of the diagonal lines on the right side.

Victor was the first to his table maze. He had no trouble gliding through, but he did get caught once, allowing the other 3 to catch up, notably Cynthia. Cynthia was able to actually get a slight lead on Victor in the table maze! "Cynthia getting a slight lead!" Scott announced. Cynthia completed her maze first, quickly followed by Victor. "Cynthia and Victor done!" As Scott said this, Kiki finished her maze. "Kiki is done! Rosemary having some trouble." Cynthia was the .first to dive into the ball pile, with Victor and Kiki quickly following. As this happened, Rosemary didn't take too long to finish her maze. "Rosemary is through!" Right as Rosemary dove in, Cynthia came up. "Cynthia finds her second ball!" Cynthia was quickly followed by Kiki, then Victor. "Kiki and Victor with their second ball! Victor, for the first time in a long time, falling behind!"

"I have to be a little selfish here," Kiki said in the confessional. "If we beat Victor now, Rosemary will probably just use the advantage in the final challenge, and win. I have to make sure Victor wins."

As Victor left, Kiki began throwing a bunch of balls at Rosemary, making it harder for her to find her ball. "Kiki kicking up a storm before she leaves the ball pit!" Scott announced. At the pole, Cynthia was having a bit of trouble, allowing Victor to pass her by scaling the pole extremely quickly. "Victor, like a squirrel going up that pole!" Rosemary got out of the ball pit as Vctor got his 4th ball, with Kiki and Cynthia falling further behind. "Victor has his 4th ball!" As Rosemary got to her pole, Victor began reading the riddle

 _First, the votes negated by idols this season_

 _Second, the letters in the girl who left Leonard's heart bleeding_

 _Third, how many dollars 1 truly_ weighted _currency is worth_

 _And finally, binarily, the twins of 9's birth._

The lock was 3 digits. "OK, let's see, I negated 7…" Victor said to himself, trying to figure out the riddle.

As Victor worked on the lock, Kiki fell off her pole. "Kiki takes a fall!" Scott announced. Rosemary was having a good time, and she was reaching the top, before falling off! "Rosemary falls!" Cynthia, however, was able to make it in one shot, though she moved the slowest, and seemed quite tired as she reached the top, only knocking her ball off before falling off. "Cynthia gets her 4th ball off, but takes a huge fall in the process! You OK?"

"I'm fine," Cynthia replied, nodding her head, and putting her ball on her track. Cynthia ran up, and read the riddle. Victor continued trying to solve the riddle.

"7… 4, CoCo… 5, Alejandro… 4, Tyler… 11… 16… 20."

Meanwhile, Cynthia was working backwards. "Twins of 9… 8… binarily… wait, 10… 9 looks like 8 with a hole… one zero… two!" As Cynthia solved this, Rosemary got her ball, at the same time as Kiki.

"Rosemary and Kiki have their 4th balls!" Scott announced. They both ran up to their locks, and got to work. Meanwhile, Victor was working on problem 2.

"Girl who left Leonard's… Kim… 3 letters in Kim… 3."

And Cynthia was working on problem 3. "Truly weighted currency… Pounds… 2 to 1… 2!"

"Everyone working on their locks!" Scott announced. "This could be a chance for someone to take a huge lead!" It didn't take long after that for Victor to make a breakthrough, and solve the 4th part of the riddle.

"20, 3, 2, 2… 3 spots… Hm… 20 times 3 to 2 plus 2… PEMDAS… 20 times 9 plus 2… 180 plus 2…"

"Victor thinks he has something!" Scott announced. "Is it right?" Victor entered 182 on his lock, opening it, and releasing the 5th ball! "Victor has his 5th ball!" As Victor began untying the knots on his 6th ball, Kiki solved the riddle at the same time as Cynthia. "Kiki and Cynthia have their 5th ball! The riddle allowing them to catch up!" Rosemary was having a lot more trouble on the riddle. "Rosemary having some trouble with the riddle!" Vjctor was extremely quick with his knots, getting his 6th ball fast. "Victor with his 6th ball!" Cynthia was also moving quickly, while Kiki wasn't having as much luck. Victor made it to the ramp, and missed his first shot, but sunk a ball on the second! "Victor sinks his first ball!" As this happened, Cynthia untied her knots. "Cynthia with her 6th ball! Rosemary falling out of this!" Cynthia and Victor were working at their ramp, and Cynthia was able to sink her first ball, just before Victor sunk his second. "Cynthia sinks her first ball, Victor with his second!" Rosemary then solved her riddle. "Rosemary with her 5th ball! She is still in this!" As they continued to work, Kiki untied her 5th ball. "Kiki with her 5th ball! This is anyone's challenge!"

Kiki ran up to her board, and at the same time, Cynthia sunk her second ball. "Cynthia sinks her second ball!" She quickly made her 3rd shot. "Cynthia with her 3rd ball! Cynthia now in the lead!" She was quickly followed by Victor. "Victor makes his 3rd shot!" As Victor's ball sank, Rosemary got her 6th ball. "Rosemary with her 6th ball! Kiki makes her first shot!" Victor immediatley made his next shot. "Victor sinks his 4th ball!" Victor took another shot immediatley after… and made it! "Victor sinks his 5th ball! Just one more ball!" Victor missed his next shot, but Cynthia made another shot. "Cynthia sinks her 4th ball!" Victor tried again to make his last shot. "This could extend Victor's winning streak to 9!" Scott announced. The ball landed in the final slot! "Victor does it! For the 8th time in a row, Victor wins immunity!"

"YES!" Victor exclaimed. Cynthia rolled another ball up the ramp, but as she let go, she fell to her knees, and fell backwards.

"Scott!" Rosemary called. "Cynthia's down!" Scott turned around, and saw Cynthia passed out.

"Medical!" Scott called, running over to Cynthia. 2 doctors also ran towards Cynthia, the same doctors that helped Sierra after she almost drowned, kneeling down next to Cynthia. Cynthia woke up.

"I'm good…" Cynthia said, slightly out of it.

"She was out," Scott said. Rosemary, Kiki, and Victor all nodded their heads in affirmation. Cynthia was breathing heavily.

"Should we look at her?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yeah, do that," Scott replied. As he did so, Cynthia passed out again!

"Cynthia, can you hear me?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Cynthia replied, out of it, "let's go."

"You passed out," Scott said, "twice. Not for very long, though."

"It's probably just fainting or some shit."

"Just relax and let them work. We'll try to get you back up."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Kiki asked.

"I dunno," Scott replied. "She could be out. If she's in a bad enough state that the doctors don't want her taking the exertion the game demands, she has to be removed."

"From a strategical standpoint," Kiki said in the confessional, "Cynthia being evacuated is great, but that would suck nonetheless. I don't want to win this way. It's just wrong, but oh well, a million bucks is a million bucks."

"I'm going to take your heart rate," the doctor said, putting her stethoscope on Cynthia's chest."

"I promise, it's nothing," Cynthia said.

"I'm going to give you some oxygen, OK?"

"OK." The doctor put a mask on Cynthia's face.

"So, what's going on with Cynthia?" Scott asked.

"Her blood pressure is dangerously low. We can't stand her up; she would black out and collapse again."

"OK."

"Shit…" Rosemary said, scared at the sight unfolding before her.

"We're going to just sit her up now." The doctors pulled up Cynthia's torso, and sat her up. "Anything in your head from here?"

"Little lightheaded, but I'm fine," Cynthia said. "The challenge is over. We're at the final 4."

"OK, you're a little lightheaded. OK. I'm going to take your blood pressure again." She did so. But as she began, Cynthia passed out again! She just seemed to stare out. "Cynthia? Cynthia, are you there? Cynthia, talk to me."

"This is bad…" Victor said.

"I was a little scared for Sierra when she almost drowned," Victor said in the confessional, "but I knew that she had a great chance of survival, given location, so I wasn't that scared. Cynthia, though? I was really scared about her; I mean, I'm seeing her get to a really serious state right in front of me slowly, not like with Sierra, where it happened all at once!"

"Do you remember what just happened?" the other doctor asked.

"Mmm?" Cynthia replied, confused.

"She's got really low blood pressure on both ends. 82 over 46."

"HOLY SHIT!" Victor exclaimed.

"That's dangerously low. And her heart rate just took a sudden drop from 92 to 58. I don't think we can keep her in."

"No…" Cynthia replied. "Not like this. I can't just let my body fail me!"

"Cynthia," Scott said, "we're all scared for you. It's not your fault; your body couldn't take anymore."

"I don't care. I can't go home like this. At least let me get voted out, get defeated the right way, not beating myself!"

"You want to at least get actually defeated if you lose?"

"Yeah. I'm a superfan; I can't lose this opportunity like this."

"OK, you know what? Rosemary, Kiki, Victor, come over here!" They did so. "We're going to have elimination right here, right now. You understand that, right, Cynthia? Someone's about to get voted out."

"Yes, I understand," Cynthia replied.

"Alright. Victor is immune; he just won immunity. I'm going to ask you for your vote, and you're going to vote verbally. Let's vote. Rosemary?"

"Cynthia," Rosemary voted.

"Kiki?"

"Cynthia," Kiki voted.

"Victor?"

"She's in a bad shape. I can't let her continue; she might die if I let her. I mean, she passed out 3 times, her heart rate just dropped like a cliff, I can't not do this and live with myself. I vote Cynthia, and if it makes you feel any better, I would have done so anyway, even if you weren't like this."

"That's 3, that's enough, no need to ask for Cynthia's vote. What that means is, Cynthia, even if we let you continue, you'd just be voted out, and be miserable all day for absolutely no reason. I know you don't want to walk around all day blacking out and being miserable for absolutely no reason, and I don't want you to do that. Is this the closure you need?"  
"Yes, it is," Cynthia replied.

"Good. So, you feel like you've been eliminated correctly?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Alright, 15th person voted out of Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, Cynthia. Let's get you out of here so we can get you treated and back to 100%." 2 more medics came in, carrying a stretcher. "Let's let the other 3 say goodbye to Cynthia."

"Bye, Cynthia!" Rosemary said.

"Hey, mad respect to you. You did great at this game," Kiki said.

"Get better soon!" Victor said.

"Thanks," Cynthia replied. "I'll see you all soon. Thanks for giving me this great game; I'll never forget my time on this show. Good luck." The medics put Cynthia on the stretcher, and took her away.

"And just like that," Scott said, "we are down to 3. Victor, Kiki, Rosemary, congratulations on making it this far. It may have been a dirty final 4, but regardless, one of you is soon to become a millionaire. Let's see who can pull it out."

"Hey, are those things glowing?" Rosemary questioned, looking at Victor's balls, which were glowing after being sunk.

"Alright, let's go!" Scott said, rushing Rosemary, Kiki, and Victor out.

 **Final words: Cynthia**

"It honestly sucks to go out like this," Cynthia said in the confessional, "and, seeing what happened to Russell Swan on _Survivor: Samoa_ , I'm probably gonnna have a lot of questions about what happened. I'm a superfan, so if this is classified as an evacuation, then, well, it sucks that I go out like that, but hearing those 3 votes against me at least puts me at ease that I wasn't robbed. I just hope Victor of all people does not win, because I want to see the show go in a less challenge-based direction, though at this point, I know he's going to. I love the game, and I think I was on a season with some of the best players. I played every second of this game to win, and now I'm out because of those bumbling idiots Rosemary and Kiki. Unless Rosemary has the real advantage or something, and if she does, then she has my complete and utter respect for outwitting, outsmarting, and outplaying me, and hopefully, she'll use that advantage to kick Victor's ass. I'm proud of what I did out there, and I'm sure I'll be back for another season, one day."

 **The votes:**

 **N/A, Cynthia evacuated**

 **Unofficial: Voted against Cynthia: Victor, Rosemary, Kiki**

Victor was working out directly in front of Rosemary and Kiki's cabin.

"He is so trying to psych us out," Rosemary said.

"True," Kiki replied. "And he is scaring me a little."

"I try to psych out Rosemary and Kiki by showing force directly in front of them," Victor said in the confessional. "I already know I beat them, I just take any advantage I get."

"Just remember what I have," Rosemary said, showing Kiki the advantage. "I don't know what the next challenge is going to be, but I need you to help me win it. Even if we're not as close as Zoey and Cameron were in Revenge of the Island, neither of us want to deal with Victor in the finals."

"I just hope it's not a sudden death challenge," Kiki replied

"Well, it's been a pretty clean season so far, so I don't think it's gonna come to that. This isn't _Survivor;_ Scott's not gonna pull a fast one on us!"

"I hope not…"

"I'm kinda worried that something's gonna go wrong," Kiki said in the confessional. "We've had some guts playing it out this long. I mean, I woulda wanted to play that advantage at the final 4, then beat Cynthia! But, Rosemary's got the power, so Rosemary's the boss, I guess…"

"I don't care what happens to Kiki," Rosemary said in the confessional. "If it's a sudden death challenge, oh well, just jump over Kiki and not play the advantage, then deal with Victor."

The final 3 arrived at the beach, where a structure awaited them, along with several puzzle pieces.

"Alright," Scott said, "congratulations, you made it to the final 3. This year, we will NOT be having a sudden death challenge. Also, this is the last time to play the advantage. Rosemary?"

"Yep," Rosemary replied. Victor's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Victor exclaimed.

"Yep," Rosemary replied, handing Scott the advantage.

"This is the real advantage," Scott said, "so Rosemary will have an advantage in this challenge."

"You're fucking me!" Victor exclaimed. "You've got to be fucking me!"

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend!" Rosemary replied, causing quite a bit of laughter. "But yeah. At the final 5, I wanted to make sure Cynthia wouldn't plot against me, and increase the chance of me and Kiki getting you on our side, so to quell your fears about the real advantage, and to finish off the connections with Cynthia, I played a fake advantage. And it worked!"

"That it did…"

"Anyway, let's get to today's challenge!" Scott said. "The winner will be guaranteed a spot in the finale, and decide who they will face in the finals. For this challenge, you will need to be fast and steady. You'll start on your box, the top of which is covered with puzzle blocks. You will run them out to your stand, which is held in place to start. You must release your stand, allowing it to wobble, and keep it balanced as you put your tiles in place. If a tile falls, you must take it back to the start. You are spelling out the phrase 'Te hononga o nga ao,' on 2 lines. You'll be able to see how to spell it with an answer board at both sides of your lane. The first person to spell out the phrase on their puzzle board, lock their puzzle board in place, and return to the start wins immunity. Rosemary, for your advantage, you will start with your first line completed for you."

"Nice," Rosemary said.

"Alright, let's line up." Scott said.

Rosemary, Kiki, and Victor lined up at the start, with their hand on their box. "Go!" Scott said. Victor grabbed a huge chunk of puzzle pieces, Rosemary only grabbed 3, and Kiki just sat on top of her box. "Rosemary going for a more conservative approach, Victor going all-in, Kiki just takes herself out!"

"I don't need to compete," Kiki said.

"Kiki is so sure that she's going to the end she's not even competing for immunity!" Victor reached his puzzle board first, moving quickly, while Rosemary was much more careful and slow. "Victor trying to go fast, Rosemary being more careful!" Victor was quickly putting his pieces in place, and once Victor put 3 pieces in, Rosemary began placing her first piece. "Rosemary going a lot slower than Victor, but her advantage is giving her a lead, letting her be more careful!"

Victor was moving faster with his pieces, but Rosemary was staying calm, being careful not to let anything fall. Victor was able to put all of his first 7 pieces in place without dropping, as Rosemary placed her 3rd. "Rosemary's got 6 pieces left in her second row, Victor with 3 left in his first row!" Rosemary and Victor rushed back and got more pieces, Rosemary grabbing 3, and Victor grabbing 3. "Victor only taking enough to finish his first row!" As Victor got to work, he moved too fast, dropping his tiles! "Victor loses a lot!" 2 tiles remained on Victor's stand.

Victor moved back to lock his stand in place, and start over. Rosemary slowly worked on her next 3 tiles. "Rosemary being slow and steady. This could be good." As Rosemary placed her first tile in the new set, Victor returned with 8 tiles. "Victor taking a lot at once!" Kiki got up in front of Victor's stand, and began dancing, in hopes of distracting him. "Kiki trying to distract Victor!" Kiki was making no audible distraction, to keep Rosemary focused.

As Victor quickly moved, placing his 3rd tile, Rosemary placed her 2nd tile. "Rosemary's got 4 tiles to go!" Victor continued to move quickly, and Kiki's distractions proved fruitless, causing Kiki to give up trying to distract Victor. "Victor having none of Kiki's distraction, she's going back!"

Rosemary placed her 3rd tile, and as she locked back into place, Victor placed his 7th tile. By the time Rosemary returned, Victor had finished his first row. "Victor finishes his first row, but Rosemary's coming back with the rest of her blocks!" Victor panicked, and took back all 9 of his blocks. "Victor taking 9 blocks; he can barely hold them!" Victor rushed to put his tiles in, while Rosemary moved more slowly. As Victor placed his 7th tile, and Rosemary placed her 2nd, Victor panicked, and lost balance, dropping everything! "Victor loses everything!"

"DAMMIT!" Victor yelled.

Rosemary placed her 3rd tile, locked in her puzzle, and ran back.

"Scott!" Rosemary called.

"Rosemary thinks she has it…" Scott said, "...and she does! For the first time in 9 challenges, Victor has lost! Rosemary wins final immunity!"

"YEAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rosemary yelled. Rosemary and Kiki charged at each other, hugging.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Victor yelled.

"Alright," Scott said, "everyone come over here!" Everyone did so. "Alright, Rosemary, you won final immunity."

"Yes," Rosemary said.

"Here's how this is going to work: since Rosemary won immunity, Victor, Kiki, your voting options are fairly limited, unless you intend to vote yourself off." Victor and Kiki chuckled a little. "Anyway, Rosemary, you will deliver a verbal vote to eliminate Victor or Kiki. Whoever you do not eliminate, you will face in the final challenge for $1,000,000. Make your choice."

"Alright," Rosemary replied. "I'm not going to give you two the chance to speak; my choice is quite obvious, and I won't waste your time with a long speech. Kiki, I've been working with you since day 1, and I know I might actually be able to beat you in the finale. Victor, you're just too big a threat for me to keep you around, I only beat you because of my advantage. Congratulations on making it this far, but I'm voting out Victor."

"Dammit!" Victor exclaimed. "Well, good game." Victor shook Rosemary and Kiki's hands.

"Well," Scott said, "Victor, in this case, Rosemary has spoken. You can wait here; a boat will be by to pick you up. Rosemary, Kiki, congratulations, you have made it to the final 2, and you are the first ever Total Drama all-female final 2."

"Woot!" Kiki said.

"Right, well, let's head back to camp, and Victor, we'll see you tomorrow for the finale." Victor gave Rosemary and Kiki a hug, and Rosemary, Kiki, and Scott left. As they left, the letters on Rosemary's puzzle board began glowing.

 **Final words: Victor**

"Third place," Victor said on the beach, in front of the challenge, "not bad. And that was kinda bullshit twist that got me eliminated. Oh well. Is Total Drama. People get bullshitted out all the time. Less so now, though. I have great run, real fun, and I feel like I coulda won. Sierra was great opponent; I have respect for her, as well as Rosemary, Kiki. They outsmart me great. I meet cute girl, and still have feelings for Mia. Never met anyone like her. I may not win million bucks, but I win Mia, and great experience. Thank you for having me here, and goodbye. I don't intend to ever play again. Like Shambo, this is one-time experience for me. My life center around sports, and I need get back to them. See you all in the pros!" As Victor finished, a boat pulled up to pick him up.

 **The votes:**

 **Voted against Victor: Rosemary**

 **Unofficial:**

 **Voted against Victor: Kiki**

 **Voted against Kiki: Victor**

"Well, it's down to us," Rosemary said. "But I knew this was happening from the start. And I fully expect to win this thing. Kiki? She's nothing. Easiest. Win. Ever. Even easier than beating Victor with the advantage! I'm about to win a million bucks, and no one is going to stop me. Easiest. Money. Ever."

"Wow!" Kiki said in the confessional. "I can't believe I'm in the final 2! And the first all-girl final 2 at that! Best. Day. Ever. Hopefully, I can beat Rosemary for the million bucks, but hey, I've had an awful lot of fun. I've met all sorts of nice people, and I can say, this has been a great season. Let's do this!"

"You know, I've had a lot of fun," Kiki said, talking to Rosemary, who was ignoring Kiki.

"Yeah, really!" Rosemary replied, slightly sarcastically. "Gee, and maybe they'll even give BOTH of us the million bucks!" She was much more sarcastic in the second half of her statement.

"Well, OK, then…" Kiki said, somewhat shyly, and slightly sad. "Guess you don't care."

Rosemary got the message, signed, and looked at Kiki. "Look, Kiki, I'm going to be real with you here. Personally, I really, really like you. As a friend, of course, you've seen my girlfriend, Parvati."

"Wait, you and Parvati are dating?"

"Parvati Vistroff, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Anyway, you're probably one of my best friends out here, and I'd love to talk to you after the show. But today, we're opponents in a battle for one million dollars. So, I've gotta kick your ass."

"Oh, well, OK then."

"But good luck to you. I don't know how they'll do it, but we'll soon find out."

Rosemary and Kiki walked into the elimination area, with the stands full of the eliminated contestants and their loved ones.

"Welcome to the finale!" Scott announced. "Rosemary, Kiki, you are the final 2. Congratulations. As you can see in the stands, the eliminated contestants are here, along with their loved ones. Let's talk to them. First, Aram."

"What's up?" Aram replied.

"So, you were first out, and it was thanks to these two girls."

"Yeah, I saw the tapes. Argh! That was honestly a great move on their part! Kinda feel sorry for Team Tripartite for getting ripped to shreds by them before the merge."

"Yeah, they were harsh!" Lindsay replied. "Some of the best players I've ever seen though."

"You know what?" Scott said. "Raise your hand if these 2 girls had to do with you getting eliminated." Aram, Bill, Tyler, Lindsay, Alejandro, Rajah, Mia, Parvati, Jenna, Sierra, Cynthia, and Victor all raised their hands. "Everyone but Mark, CoCo, Gerald, and Heather! Just goes to show what sort of a position our finalists kept themselves in!"

"That was the idea," Rosemary replied.

"So, who'd you bring with you, Aram?"

"This is my football coach, Coach Malone."

"What's up?" Coach Malone asked. "This boy's the toughest lineman on the team."

"I ain't seen him before," Mark said. "Guess he's not Washington, huh?"

"Nah, I'm from Manitoba, but I play American Rules teams from Minnesota."

"Offense or defense?" Eva asked.

"Both," Aram replied. "Not enough linemen for me to play only 1 side."

"CoCo," Scott said, "I see you are currently being held by 2 girls!"

"Oh, I'm Courtney," Courtney (the same one from the rest of TD) said, "but you already know who I am."

"And I'm Demi," said a girl sitting next to Courtney. "And CoCo's our sweet, little boy!"

"Most adorable thing in the universe!" Courtney and Demi gave CoCo a squeeze, before laying him down in their laps, and as Demi hugged his head, he quickly went to sleep.

"Awe! He's so cute when he's sleeping like that!"

"I know!"

"So, it's polyamorous, like Bermuda Square?" Cody asked.

"You could say that," Courtney replied.

"So, Bermuda Square's now a polyamorous relationship?" Lindsay questioned.

"Mmm-hmm," Eva replied. "Hey, splitting a billion bucks can really bring you closer together."

"What about the Tripartite Alliance?" Sierra asked. "What's things like between Lindsay and Tyler, and Beth and Brady?"

"Me and Lindsay are, like, SUPER close," Beth (who was sitting next to Lindsay, and on Brady's lap) said, "but we're not polyamorous, like you. We're two separate couples."

"Couldn't really imagine being polyamorous," Tyler said.

"Hm," Cody replied.

"Bill," Scott said, "who's that with you?"

"My twin brother, Phillip!" Bill replied. Phillip simply waved. "He doesn't talk much."

"Introvert, huh?" Mia said. "I get it."

"So, who's with you, Gerald?" Scott asked.

"My mom," Gerald replied, "Ciera. With a C."

"Hey!" Ciera said.

"Is he like how he was out here back home?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Gerald demanded. "No!"

"Yeah, he is," Ciera said.

"Grrr!"

"Well, it's true!" There was some laughter. "Just a bit less exaggerated."

"Guess he's a tough guy, huh?" Scott said.

"Yeah," Gerald replied.

"So, Jose," Scott said, "were you surprised about how Alejandro got voted off?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, quite!" Jose replied. "That was a great move by Cynthia. To his credit, he couldn't have done much about it."

"Heh, thanks," Cynthia said.

"I had a bit of a bad feeling going into elimination that night," Alejandro said, "but I didn't have an idol anyway."

"And Coach Martins, are you shocked about how Mia went out?" Scott asked.

"Not really," Coach Martins replied. "At that point, the writing was on the wall, that twist just sealed her fate that night. If it wasn't then, I feel like she woulda gone sooner or later, for the same reasons."

"Makes sense," Mia replied.

"Yeah, I figure Mia eventually be too big a threat for others to keep around," Victor said.

"Well," Scott said, "it's been a season full of twists and turns. I gotta ask: who would you all like to win, and who do you think will win?"

"Kiki," Aram replied. "Rosemary's kind of a jerk, and there isn't too much different about them. I feel like Kiki's a bigger physical presence, too, and will probably win."

"Yeah, I'll go with Kiki myself," Coach Malone said. "On both counts.

"Well, I feel like Rosemary was the one calling all the shots," Mark said, "so I hope she wins, and I think she's going to."

"I dunno," Cody said. "I saw Kiki doing a lot of stuff. I feel like she masterminded a lot of stuff, and stopped Rosemary from going too far. But, I still feel like Rosemary's going to win. She seems more agile."

"So 3 people want Kiki to win," Scott said, "and 1 person wants Rosemary to win, with it being 2-2 on prediction. Eva?"

"Gotta agree with Mark on this one. Kiki did make some flashy moves, but she was still under Rosemary. But, that coulda been smart. I think Kiki's winning this."

"Come on, Sierra!" Cody said. "Back me up here!"

"Sorry, Cody," Sierra said, "but I think Mark and Eva are right. I'm rooting for Rosemary, and I think she's going to win."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey, I agree with you, Cody," Tyler said. "But I think Kiki's winning this thing!"

"Yeah, I did like Kiki's strategy," Lindsay said, "and I think it's gonna win her this thing. Not standing out too much, keeping Rosemary as a meat shield… yeah, that can work. Unlike Mark, I think floating's a perfectly valid strategy. There's a difference between floating and coattail riding or coasting."

"What difference?" Gerald asked.

"Well," Jose replied, "a floater plays all sides, a coattail rider just gets behind the most powerful person and does nothing, and a coaster does nothing, but without a meat shield."

"Makes sense," Brady replied. "But I think Rosemary had a better idea of what she was doing, so I want her to win, but I think Kiki's going to win."

"I'll go with Kiki for both!" Beth said.

"It's 6 votes for Kiki, 4 votes for Rosemary," Scott said. "And 7-3, the prediction is that Kiki will win. Gerald?"

"I think Rosemary oughta win," Gerald replied, "and I think she will."

"I have no idea what's going on," Ciera said, "so I'll just tag along with Gerald's vote."

"Now, it's tied, 6 votes for Kiki, 6 votes for Rosemary," Scott said, "and Kiki predicted to win 7-5. CoCo?" CoCo woke up, and mumbled something, which Courtney and Demi seemed to understand.

"CoCo wants Kiki to win," Courtney said.

"But he thinks Rosemary will!" Demi added.

"I want Rosemary to win, and I think she will win," Courtney said.

"Same!" Rosemary said.

"Wow!" Scott said. "This is a really controversial final 2; even relationships are disagreeing on who they want to win! Rosemary and Kiki really did play a near identical game! Actually, let's play a little game with the only couple formed in the game: Victor and Mia. On 3, tell me who you want to win. 1, 2, 3,"

"Rosemary," Victor said.

"Kiki," Mia said.

"Not even Victor and Mia agree!" Scott said.

"I've got no respect for Kiki sitting out that last challenge," Victor said.

"Victor!" Scott scolded. "Spoilers!"

"Whoops, sorry."

"But Victor, Mia, who are your predictions?"

"Rosemary," they both said in unison.

"So, we've got 8 votes for Kiki, 9 votes for Rosemary, and the prediction, 7-10, is that Rosemary will win! How about you, Coach Martins?"

"Imma agree with Mia's boyfriend," Coach Martins said, "and say I want Rosemary to win, but I think Kiki's gonna."

"Yeah, I agree with Coach Martins," Jessica (Victor's sister) replied.

"Now, it's 8 votes for Kiki, 11 votes for Rosemary, and 9-10 is the prediction of Rosemary winning. Bill?"

"I'd like to see Kiki win," Bill said, "and just to tie it up, I'll say she will."

"9 votes Kiki, 11 votes Rosemary, and a tied 10-10 prediction. Alejandro?"

"I'll cheer for Rosemary, and think she's going to win."

"Same," Heather, Jose, and Denise (Heather's mom) all replied at the same time."

"9 votes Kiki, 15 votes Rosemary, and a prediction of 14-10 for Rosemary to win. Rajah?"

"I'd like to see Kiki win, and I think she's going to," Rajah replied.

"I'd also like to see Kiki win, but I think it's gonna be Rosemary," Ms. Picket replied.

"11 votes Kiki, 15 votes Rosemary, and a prediction of 15-11 for Rosemary to win. Parvati?"

"Honestly, I'd like to see Kiki win," Parvati replied, "and I betcha she's gonna pull it out. Check it."

"Yeah, same," Ronn said. "I really like Kiki."

"13 votes Kiki, 15 votes Rosemary, and a prediction of 15-13 for Rosemary to win. Jenna?"

"Yeah, I'll go for Kiki, too," Jenna replied.

"Same," Jenna replied.

"And everything's tied at 15-15! Lastly, we've got Cynthia and Liam!"

"I'd like to see Rosemary win," Cynthia replied, "but I think Kiki will."

"And just the opposite," Liam replied, "I wanna see Kiki win, but I think it's gonna be Rosemary!"

"Wow!" Scott said. "It's tied, 16-16, on both counts! But before we begin, Rosemary, Kiki, we've got some support for you 2. Come on out!" Colin (Kiki's dad) and Parvati V (Rosemary's girlfriend) walked out.

"PARVATI!" Rosemary exclaimed, running up to her.

"ROSEMARY!" Parvati V replied, also charging at Rosemary, before Parvati V and Rosemary kissed each other on both cheeks, and Rosemary scooped up Parvati V in a hug. Both had tears in their eyes.

"You made it you made it you made it!" Parvati V exclaimed, squeezing Rosemary.

"I know!" Rosemary exclaimed, squeezing Parvati V back, before they put each other down.

"Now, I know you can kick Kiki's ass!" Parvati V said. "But this time, you might have to use your brawn more than your brain."

"This will be easy."

"What's up, Kiki?" Colin said, walking out.

"Hey, dad!" Kiki replied, high fiving Colin, and then hugging him.

"You got this, Kiki!" Colin said. "And hey, no matter what happens, you made it this far; that's pretty good!"

"Yeah!" Kiki replied.

"Alright, let's get to this challenge!" Scott said. "Rosemary, Kiki, this challenge will decide which one of you wins a million bucks. Oh, and this will be the last final challenge on Total Drama ever. After this, we're going to introduce a jury of eliminated contestants to pick the winner. Eliminated contestants and +1s, you can watch the challenges from the cameras Rosemary and Kiki will be wearing on their heads, and cameras in the challenges, on this nifty TV. Rosemary, Kiki, as you can see, you both have a puzzle table. Your challenge consists of 2 parts. In the first part, you'll complete 5 mini-challenges to get puzzle pieces. You can do them in any order. Rosemary, you'll be racing to red things, and Kiki, you'll be racing to white things.

At the dock, you'll run off a ramp to grab a ring. You'll then swim out to a buoy. You'll untie a bag of puzzle pieces, raise a flag, and swim back to shore, before returning the puzzle pieces to your table.

On the other side of the island, out on the water, you'll find a pole and a bucket. You'll climb to the top of the pole, and use a bucket to fill a small chute with water. Once you fill the chute full enough, you'll be able to reach a key. Use the key to unlock a safe containing a bag of puzzle pieces, and raise a flag, then return to your table with your puzzle pieces.

Somewhere in the forest, you'll find an obstacle course. You must climb through the obstacle course, and at the end, untie another bag of puzzle pieces, raising a flag. Then, return to your table with the puzzle pieces.

Near the mountain, you'll find a pair of giant wooden doors. You must pump up an air cannon to shoot into the doors, blowing them open. Once you open the doors, you'll race through a labyrinth in search of a bag of puzzle , you'll need to find your way out, raise a flag, and return to your table with the puzzle pieces.  
On the beach, you'll find a shooting range with bottles. You must shoot your colored bottles until you hit a bottle that activates a mechanism that will drop a bag of puzzle pieces, and raise a flag. Then, take your puzzle pieces back to your table.

Once you have all 5 bags of puzzle pieces and the ring back at your table, you will enter part 2, where you will assemble them into a 3D puzzle. There's an image on your table of what it should look like. The first person to assemble their puzzle will win Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, and $1,000,000."

"Sounds like fun on a bun!" Kiki said.

"Let's do this," Rosemary said.

"Alright, each of you put a hand on your puzzle board!" Rosemary and Kiki did so.

"My game," Rosemary said.

"We'll see," Kiki replied.

"Go!" Rosemary and Kiki ran off in the same direction; towards the maze. Rosemary was faster with her air pump, but Kiki was giving more in each pump. Ultimately, though, Rosemary was first, and quickly blew open her door, very closely followed by Kiki. As they ran into the maze, Kiki ran left, while Rosemary ran right. Rosemary was the first to run into a dead end, but simply jumped over it as she crashed into it, and she began hurdling over the maze.

"That's awesome!" Parvati V said.

"Impressive," Victor replied.

Kiki saw Rosemary hurdling the maze, and she tried jumping over, which also worked, but she found that her legs were long enough, she could just run from railing to railing!

"Wow, that cool," Jessica said.

"This is what the finale's all about! Check it!" Parvati L exclaimed.

Kiki was the first to grab her puzzle pieces, and ran out, with Rosemary close behind, though Kiki was losing Rosemary, and Kiki was the first to raise her flag, with Rosemary about 16 seconds behind. At this point, Rosemary and Kiki went different ways.

Kiki ran through elimination, dropping her bag on her puzzle board, without stopping her run.

"Go, Kiki, go!" Colin yelled after her. Kiki offered no reply, too focused on the challenge.

Rosemary was the first to her next challenge, at the dock, due to it being closer. As she jumped off the dock, she performed a front flip, grabbing her ring, and also knocking down Kiki's.

"Is she sabotaging Kiki?" Colin questioned.

"Yeah, probably," Parvati V replied. "I mean, it is for a million bucks."

"True."

As Rosemary dived into the water, she quickly shot herself at the buoy, with a grace only matched by Mia or Victor. Rosemary was quickly out to the buoy, and after taking a bit of time to untie the knots, got another bag of puzzle pieces, carrying 2 at once. Realizing she would need her hands, she stuffed the bags of puzzle pieces between her breasts, and put the ring on her wrist, as it was extremely large, and more of a wristband.

Kiki made it to the obstacle course, entering at a full sprint, but slamming into the wall.

"Ooh!" all the spectators exclaimed, cringing at the impact, but Kiki quickly got back up. She did not move extremely fast through, and was only at the halfway point when Rosemary reached her next challenge; the shooting range.

Rosemary, however, was having little luck with the shooting range; she missed her first 3 shots, and on her 4th shot, she hit one of Kiki's bottles!

"Dammit!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"She never was a marksman," Parvati V said. "Or, markswoman, I guess."

"That could cost her a million bucks," Mia noted.

Kiki was able to move through the obstacle course at a fair pace, but was extremely quick with untying the puzzle pieces, before shoving them in her pocket, and running off.

"WOW!" Coach Malone said.

"Not bad," Aram added. Kiki, however, did not turn back towards her puzzle board, instead, running for the water.

As Kiki arrived at her next challenge, Rosemary was able to shoot open the correct bottle.

"Rosemary's got her 3rd bag of puzzle pieces!" Scott announced. Rosemary grabbed her puzzle pieces, stuffed them between her breasts, and found a boat, which she quickly turned on.

Kiki had reached the top of her pole, and quickly began working. She was able to pour a lot of water down her chute each time, and got her key in 3 buckets. She was very quick to come down, open her chest, and run off with her puzzle pieces, running back to her puzzle table rather than grabbing the boat available.

"Looks like Kiki wants to dump her puzzle pieces here…" Demi mentioned.

"Yeah, carrying the pieces like that is gonna slow Rosemary down a little," Courtney replied.

"How can Rosemary even pull that off?!" Brady questioned.

"I know, right?!" Ciera replied.

"Well, it gives me a chance to warn Kiki about Rosemary's sabotage," Colin noted.

"Loved ones and eliminated contestants," Scott said, "you are allowed to give verbal help to the Rosemary, Kiki, both, or neither, when they pass through, or are solving the puzzle. It's your choice. Though it seems Rosemary won't be passing through."

Kiki was able to make it to her puzzle board as Rosemary had almost reached the poles.

"Kiki!" Colin yelled. "Rosemary took out your ring on the dock! You'll have to dive down!"

"What?" Kiki asked, stopping.

"You'll have to dive down at the dock! Rosemary sabotaged you!"

"Thanks!" Kiki ran off.

"That advice could help," Scott said, "but it breaks Kiki's stride."

Rosemary began climbing up the pole, andmade it to the top extremely quickly, as if she were a squirrel.

"That's my girl!" Parvati V yelled. Rosemary was extremely quick with the bucket, wasting no time getting the first bucket up. As she poured in the first bucket, Kiki dove into the water, swimming down in search of her ring. It took her a while to find it, and as she came up, Rosemary had gotten her key. She was able to jump directly onto land.

"Shit, that hurt!" Rosemary exclaimed, not able to run. She had a bit of a hard time at the lock, but was off quickly, at about the same time Kiki got to the buoy.

"Kiki's good with her hands," Jenna noted, "and Rosmary's good with her feet. Hm..."

"Rosemary getting an advantage!" Scott said.

Kiki got back to shore, and was running to the shooting range, as Rosemary got to the obstacle course. She easily barreled through the obstacle course.

"WOW!" everyone but Rosemary and Kiki said at once, in reaction to Rosemary's performance. However, she was slower on the knots, allowing Kiki to get to the shooting range before she untied her last bag of puzzle pieces.

"Rosemary's got her last bag!" Scott said. Rosemary bolted back, and soon reached her puzzle table, before Kiki had gotten her last bag. "Rosemary's back, with a good lead! Get to work on that puzzle!"

"You got it, Roses!" Parvati V yelled. "No pressure!"

As Rosemary opened her puzzle pieces, Kiki got her last bag. "Kiki's got her last bag of puzzle pieces!" Kiki began running back, as Rosemary was figuring out the base.

As Kiki got back, Rosemary had finished the base, and was working on the next part. "Kiki's back! Rosemary's got a bit of a lead, but Kiki is still in this!" Kiki, rather than beginning to work, spread out her pieces, looking at the picture. Then, she stopped for a bit, thinking.

"Kiki!" Colin yelled. "Come on! Rosemary's getting there!" Kiki ignored Colin, as Rosemary was getting closer. Suddenly, Kiki began making a storm on her table, and within a few seconds, her puzzle was finished, and lit up! Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Scott!" Kiki called.

"Kiki… has it!" Scott yelled. "Kiki wins Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics!" There was no applause, as everyone was still in shock.

"What… the…?!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Even I'm shocked!" Colin said. "What was that?!"

"What can I say?" Kiki said. "I'm good with my hands."

"Well, that was fucking amazing!"

"Thanks." Rosemary and Kiki hugged, before being interrupted by Scott.

"DUCK!" Scott yelled. Everyone quickly did so, before Kiki's statue seemed to explode!

"What's that symbol?!" Kiki questioned, looking back.

"I've been waiting so long to unleaseh this surprise!" Scott said. "All of those final challenges were to help me build this!" Scott unveiled a large golden box containing what appeared to be water, with the front removed, but nothing flowing out, and surrounded by several artifacts with the symbol on them, including a box full of balls from the final 5 challenge, the board full of balls from the final 4 challenge, the puzzle pieces from the final 3 challenge, and also in the circle, Kiki's statue."The inter-universe conduit!"

"We'll take it from here," a producer said, pushing Scott aside, and facing the conduit. " _Irra Pokabo Kogata ro sa shikohama de Jeff Probst Avishta Unverals Harmana!_ " The box lit up, along with the artifacts nearby, and a man climbed out of the box. He was in his mid-40s, had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue button-up shirt, an orange baseball cap, and capri pants.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

"You tell 'em, Scott," the producer said.

"As you can see," Scott said, "we have summoned a clone of Jeff Probst from the human universe!"

"What? Why?"

"For our next season! We're bringing in 12 former Survivor castaways to take on 12 former Total Drama contestants, in the beautiful forests of Scotland! It will be hosted by Alejandro, Heather, and Jeff! They'll be competing for yet another million bucks! Prepare yourselves for SeahawkLover12's next season… Total! Drama! Scotland: Campers vs Castaways!"

"Sounds like fun," Cynthia mentioned.

"And you're one of the Campers, Cynthia!"

"Score!" Cynthia said.

"Along with your rival, Parvati L!"

"Hell, I'm in," Parvati L replied.

"Also, Rosemary, you may have lost this, but you will get a second chance in Campers vs Castaways!"

"Sure," Rosemary replied, happy.

"Anyway, Kiki, here's your million bucks." Scott walked up to Kiki, and handed her a briefcase full of money. "Congratulations."

"Nice!" Kiki said.

"Well, that does it for another great season. Full of some of the greatest moves, blindsides, and gameplay we've ever seen, this has been one harsh season for everyone involved. We leave Kiki risen as our victor at the end of it all. This has been Total! Drama! BvTvC!"

 **A/N: The list has been finalized! Here's who's on CvC from Survivor:**

 **Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)**

 **Christian Hubicki (David vs Goliath)**

 **Aubry Bracco (Kaoh Rong)**

 **Louis (borrowed from another writer with permission. Not on fanfiction dot net as far as I know.)**

 **Sandra Diaz-Twine (Pearl Islands)**

 **Rob Cesternino (Amazon)**

 **Johnny Fairplay (Pearl Islands)**

 **Parvati Shallow (Cook Islands)**

 **Malcolm Freburg (** **Philippines** **)**

 **Cirie Fields (Panama)**

 **Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)**

 **Richard Hatch (Borneo)**

 **And from Total Drama:**

 **Parvati Longview (BvTvC)**

 **Noah (Island)**

 **Raaheel (60 Club)**

 **Blainely (60 Club)**

 **Cynthia (BvTvC)**

 **Liam (60 Club)**

 **Eva (Island)**

 **Gwen (Island)**

 **Beth (Island)**

 **Tobias (60 Club)**

 **Rosemary (BvTvC)**

 **Kim (60 Club)**


	13. Update on CvC, and new fic

**A/N: Hey everyone. I have good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news: Total Drama Campers vs Castaways has been cancelled for the forseeable future. I recently got extremely into Dragon Ball, and have not been able to refocus back on Total Drama. So, I've given up on it. This isn't to say I'll never write Campers vs Castaways, but don't expect it anytime soon. I'm sorry for all of you that got excited about it, but I hope the good news will get you pumped.**

 **Good news: I'm not done writing. I will soon be switching to Dragon Ball, and uploading a new fanfic: Dragon Ball Silicon! I'm waiting to write a few episodes first before I begin uploading. Episodes for Dragon Ball Silicon will be a lot shorter, so I can upload them more often, and they'll be easier to read. Here's the basis of it:**

 **After the Tournament of Power, Goku and the Z fighters have returned to being everyday citizens, albeit with the biggest company in the world under their control. However, their story is far from over: 2 new aliens are about to show up, with power far beyond any foe the Z fighters have ever faced, ones that could challenge gods, and a level of technology that would make Capsule Corp seem like a joke. Are the aliens friend or foe? How can the Z fighters overcome their newest challenge? Can Vegeta's ego get any bigger? Can Goku's brain get any smaller? How many times will** **I kill Krillin** **will Krillin die? And just what adventures await the Z fighters next? Find out on Dragon Ball Silicon!**


End file.
